Divided we fall
by water raven
Summary: Gambit never went to magneto or sinister so his powers are stronger, Rogue... winging it there. Trask is pushing through the sentinal programme and there is conflict in the mansion. and Mags is up to somethin' proper summery inside. fixed the chapters no
1. prologue: world summit

**Divided we fall**

I don't own x-men etc etc. but I wish I did : - (besides if I owned x-men I wouldn't of posted this, it'd be in the comics! Duh!)

AU Set in an evolution way kinda way. Gambit lives with Pyro and Sage, he never went to sinister for help in controlling his powers instead Xavier helped him, and Mag's never recruited him Pyro or Colossus. What will happen to Remy when he meets Rogue? How will he react to the other x-men? I don't really know yet…so suggestions are welcome. A lot of Romy eventually, maybe Jott, probably Jonda etc.

Authors notes: this is my first fanfic so be gentle! My fav characters are Rogue, Gambit Wanda and Pyro. My sister is helping me, she luvs Sage too so she'll be in it a lot. Don't really like Scott so EXPECT A LOT OF Scott vs Remy but he was cool in X-men 3. I'll try to loosen him up a bit…no promises

I'm usin' ma sisters log in thing too. 'Cause computers don't like me.

THIS IS THE SISTER: ACTION DOESN'T COME TILL WAY LATER SO HOLD ON! She likes prologues and givin' intros to stuff so people get the idea of what she's on about. Consider yourself lucky, I had to proof read the lot and agree to new stuff she put in. I have to admit though, the story is getting interesting and funny. We discuss stupid things that could happen, you're in for a treat!

**World summit**

Warren – Angel (22)

Betsy - Psyloke(21)

Scott (Cyclops), Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), Fred (bolb), (19)

Jean, Piotr (colossus), Tessa (Sage), (18)

Remy (Gambit), Bobby (Iceman), John (Pyro), Kurt (nightcrawler), Lance (avalanche), Amanda, Dazzler (Alison) Morph (Johnny) (17)

Rogue, Wanda (scarlet witch), Tabby (when I find it out I'll use it), Lorena (Polaris), Roberto (sunspot), Pietro (quicksilver), Ray, Alex (havoc), Sam,(cannonball) Kitty (shadowcat), (16)

Amara (magma), Jubilee, Todd (toad), (15)

Rahne (wolfsbane)(13)

Jamie (multiple)(7 cause he's cute at 12 so he'll be cuter as a seven year old)

Not sure if I'll have all of these!

**Prologue**

**World Summit**

Xavier looked over his audience. Some of the most powerful men and women on the face of the planet were gathered to listen to and participate in the most controversial issue of the 21st century. Mutants. Trask had just ripped apart Xavier's previous argument; no thanks to Eric Lensher's most recent terrorist rampage in several of the U.S's more prominent cities. _Oh_ _Eric, what am I going to do with you? Every time we are close to a brake through, you just have to do something to enforce and wrongly confirm these people's fears. _Massaging his temples Xavier spoke again.

"My dear ladies and gentlemen; by endorsing this barbaric sentinel programme you will be striking fear into the hearts and minds of mutants and non-mutants alike. Confirming their worst fears of being unfairly targeted and jailed because of their genetic make-up. You I am sure would not imprison everyone with blue eyes, purely because their eyes are blue? This programme will encourage mutants young and old to join Magneto's ranks and support his terrorist ideas because they will be scared! Scared of the people… the government who should be protecting them! Can you not see this my friends? History repeats itself time and time again, only showing itself in different lights. You have a chance to change the status quo of history! I know many young intelligent mutants who strive to use their powers …their gifts, for the good of all mankind. Ladies and gentleman I have one simple question for you. What would you do if when you go home tonight, tomorrow or next week and your child came to you, believing you to be the one person they can trust, and told you that they were a mutant? Would you cast them out? Or embrace them and offer all your love and support, and promise to stand by them no matter what? Would you then support this sentinel program?" Looking over his audience Xavier saw most in deep thought. A few however looked as though the concept of having mutant children was impossible and repulsive. One looked like he was about to explode. Trask.

"Yes! Professor Xavier, you are fast gaining the title of: defender of _mutants_! You have certainly argued your point. However these mutants are dangerous! The global public have their god-given right to know who and where these mutants are! Whether or not these mutants are in their cities, towns, neighbourhoods or their children's schools, do they not! I have witnessed with my own eyes the devastation caused by these so-called freedom fighters! Magneto has recently destroyed prized American landmarks in New York, San Francisco and Chicago. Do you see this as benefiting all mankind? These mutants are dangerous Ladies and Gentlemen, and therefore need to be regulated … controlled by a force capable of pulling off this great feat." Trask received a large round of applause; smugly he looked over to the crippled Xavier expecting to see defeat written across his face.

Professor Xavier sighed, _this is turning out to be a very long day…_ retaining a neutral look across his face Xavier once again, after the applause had died down started to speak.

"You licence people with guns and give out driver's licences General Trask, these people are just as dangerous do you not agree? Not every mutant is dangerous, in fact a small majority are. Not every mutant sets out to hurt or kill others. A criminal … a robber with a gun sets out with little doubt that if anything should go wrong they will use their weapon. A child plays with his parent's gun and accidentally fires it, hurting, maiming or god-forbid kills someone with it, are they to blame? Was it not an accident? Can you punish them? Children with the X-gene, in general, gain their powers between the ages of ten and fourteen, and often during periods of heightened emotional stress, if their powers should suddenly be activated and they accidentally destroy something or hurt someone are they to blame. They did not know. How can you prosecute a child who did not know what it was they were doing?"

"Yes professor, we licence these people to carry fire arms and drive cars, but we do not licence these mutants…"

The debate raged for another two hours. Xavier was tired and frankly pissed off that any one could be as narrow minded and stubborn as Trask. Logan walked behind him grunting every so often saying how pig-headed Trask was; Xavier let a small smile spread across his moth, as he felt Ororo struggling to contain her laughter from Logan's grunting and colourful insults. As they got closer to the professors hired BMW, Ororo burst out laughing as Logan repeated his grunting and pouted.

"What's so damn funny Ro' case ya didn't notice that Trask prick used every trick in the book and got to half the people in there before we even stepped into this bloody country!"

Ororo put her hand over her moth to try and stifle her laughter before struggling to answer "Noth...nothing Logan it's just your acting like a three year old who's just been told that they are not going into the plan pen at wacky world.1"

Logan cocked an eyebrow at her and carried on walking. Xavier and Ororo followed on close behind, barely keeping straight faces.

(1)Wacky world is a children's play thing in pubs….I think not sure…. Any way it is now!


	2. Chapter 1: welcome home

Chapter one **Welcome home**

Thursday 10:58

Again I don't own marvel etc. (sorry 'bout that)

There's French here but it's broken so I'll put the list of French words at the bottom, I did try to number them but I got bored when I reached number 5. If it's wrong forgive me it's been a year since I done French and I only got a C

_Thoughts_

**Telepathy**

Welcome home

Thursday 10:58

The flight was a relatively short one, landing in the docking pad, hidden beneath the basketball court about an hour after take off. For the second time that day Xavier couldn't help but smile. He was home. Sure the young hormonal teenagers with loud minds did occasionally annoy him. But this was home, his home and a place he offered many young mutants a home, Xavier wanted to help the young and often frightened children, offering them a place to learn to control their powers and to make friends and lead a 'normal' life.

_God I'm glad I'm not an empath I'd go insane; they feel their own emotions and everyone else's. I wonder if that affects their personality, or feelings?_ The professor could here thoughts of the teenagers up above; _yes I'm very glad I'm not an empath. _

The three of them began to make their way to the lift. Suddenly there was a small rumble a scream and laughter.

"Logan what was that? Please tell me none of the children are in the infirmary."

Ororo looked at Logan worriedly; she saw a smirk cross his features and a glint in his eye. _That can't be good, I'm gonna end up losing the bet! No! Not again, I worked so hard to get them to act responsibly!_

"The Kentuckian tripped 'cause Popsicle iced the floor, he then got back up and tackled him, that was Purple screaming at the two to get off their 'arses' before the professor gets home and to tidy up the mess, Wings, half-pint, the forth of July, Beaubier, shaggy, red, Bam Bam, elecy-man, Da Costa and the witch (1) are the ones currently in hysterics and slims trying to help purple. Tin man's probably there as well. Both Iceman and the Kentuckian are going to be in the infirmary along with Jubilee if she's not careful. She's gonna bust somthin' if she carries on laughing that hard. Oh and Hanks dragged him self from the lab, and is helping Slim and Purple now." Logan finished with a grin, he would never admit this out loud but he loved belonging somewhere, belonging here. The Professor came to him five years ago after he had a run in with Sabertooth and Magneto, the x-kids back then 'helped' him but he didn't need it, he just 'looked' like he desperately needed help. Logan was far too proud to admit he needed help from anyone, especially a load of kids. This place was good for him; it was home, again something he would never admit to anyone...ever.

"So Darlin' it looks like you lost our little bet." Logan said, unable to keep a huge grin off his face. _I knew that as soon as she left this place for more than a couple of hours they'd break something or someone. I do feel little sorry for her though; she did try really hard to get 'em to act responsibly when she, the professor or I'm not here. Serves her right for tryn' ta get these mini-mutant-time-bombs to act like mature reasonably responsible adults._

"B- But we're back in the mansion! I've not lost!" Ororo tried desperately to avoid paying up.

"Nah-ah darlin' we agreed that the we had to be in the upper levels of the mansion before the bet closed, and we are in the lower levels, so I win. Pay up. $75"

"I can't believe this! You got to them. You're bribing them you must be!" Ororo cried jokingly.

The professor shook his head smiling and carried on making his way to the lift, and to the med lab, where Sam was sporting a bruised left-side, Bobby had a bruised back, Jubilee was clutching her sides in pain but still giggling despite the pain at Sam's reaction and extremely colourful choice of words, and Hank was checking them over, as well as lecturing Sam on the use of the English language. Ororo and Logan followed close behind, still arguing over the 'debt'.

"What if I make dinner tonight, I know it's your night and you hate cooking, look I think Jubilee, Bobby and Sam, if they are fit enough, which knowing them probably are, are helping cook tonight. Do you really want to be in a room with them with that many sharp objects?" Ororo knew she'd gotten to him. _Yes. Come one say o.k _

"No."

"What! Logan please! I don't have $75" Ororo looked shocked that Logan would turn down this offer it had worked so many times before.

_I'm gonna milk this for all it's worth and more._ Logan thought, fighting to keep a smirk from finding it's way to his lips. "Maybe if ya do the morning duty for me tomorrow as well, I feel like I need a sleep in, and a morning away from them little tyrants upstairs, and ya do the late school run for the next three months, and do all ma dinner making days for the next fortnight and ya do ma clean up duty of the dining room and…"

"Fine." Ororo cut him off before he could make the list any longer than it already was.

Logan smiles and stopped in front of the lift while the professor pushed the button. Ororo looked at Logan and smiled, _God I'm gonna kill them. Can't believe they did that… it's good to be home though. _Home. About ten years ago Ororo would of scoffed at that, growing up as a thief around in Africa, around Cairo then all across America, Ororo had learnt things the hard way. She had met up with some of the best thieves in the world, and some of the most promising 'new talent' _wonder how Remy and is cousins are doing now, hope his Tante Mattie's fears of going white by the age of forty five haven't come true. She'd kill them. _Ororo had met Remy and his cousins ten years ago, just before she joined the x-men. He was a typical seven-year-old boy, loud, funny, and little cheeky. Although there was one very unique feature this little boy had. His eyes. Personally Ororo thought they were beautiful. The deepest black covered were the white should of been and deep wine red Iris's that displayed his emotions beautifully. He had been so shy and self-conscious about his eyes when she first met him.

Flashback 

"Ah Ororo. I would like to introduce you to couple of young men." Jean-Luc who was standing on the far side of the room, next to a large bay window with a large glass of Bourbon in his hand, looked over to the beautiful African woman who had just entered the main Lounge. She had long Silvery-white Hair and deep blue eyes. She was simply breathtaking. Smiling she ventured further into the light creamy-yellow room. Then she heard it.

"Boys! Henri! Lapin! Emil! Etienne! Theo! Remy! Get back 'ere raght dis minut! Ah Swear yo Garcons are gonna be de en' of moi! Remy! Don' do dat! Get of de banister! Emil don' pull yo frere yo will break 'is neck! Henri yo' is men' ta be de responsible L'un non! Theo don' … bien garcon… Lapin! Theo! Don' 'elp Remy! Mon Dieu…. Jean Luc! Yo gave dem sucre yo pay for it non! I swear yo garcons will make ma 'air completely blanc 'fore ah reach Quarante-cinq!" At that moment a medium-sized African-American woman entered the lounge. She had a soft, motherly look about her; she was in her mid-thirties, her jet black hair was tied up into a neat bun with some stray strands falling down, and was wearing a beautiful deep purple dress. Her eyes were a deep brown, like dark chocolate and had had a couple of laughter lines around them. However at this moment, she looked angry, angry at Jean-Luc to be precise.

"t'was only some chocolat, Mattie, de boys are jus excited dey not seen each other in a long time." Jean-Luc said easily,

"Dey saw each other de other jour Jean-Luc dey see each other almos' everyday. Dey all had petite dejuner 'ere for tois mois while yo worked on dat job in Boston! Yo go calm dem down now!" Mattie looked like she was about to explode, and bring Jean-Luc with her.

"An a whole jour wit' out seein' 'chother is lon' time pour dem Mattie, mais I will go get dem, Ororo will you excusez-moi pour une minut?" Jean-Luc raised Ororo's hand and kissed it lightly, then placing the glass of Bourbon on a side table.

"Sure, don't worry about it" Ororo took a seat on the large cream coach, which she knew had dirty fingerprints and stains all over it as the mansion constantly held host to six hyper active seven to ten year old boys. Even when they didn't have sugar in them they were still a hand full, according to very reliable sources through out the guild of thieves.

"Pappa!" she heard two boys shout.

"Ah mon fils, 'ow 'bout ya calm down a bit oui? Yo Tante's blamin' moi pour givin' yo chocolat. Lapin, Emil, Etienne yo calm down trop. D'accord, ah 'av someone ah wan' ya ta meet 'specially yo Remy."

"Oui m'sieu" said six grinning boys in chorus. _Cute, ah can almos' see de horns keepin' dem halo's up. _Jean-Luc sighed and ushered them into the lounge to meet Ororo.

Remy looked up at his Father, _Dieu perfect, bet dis one starts screamin' le Diable Blanc too. Can't he jus' let me go somewhere anywhere else?_ Remy shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a pair of dark sunglasses. _Why do ah av' to wear dese der stupide! If dey don' like moi yeux dey can leave! Not moi!_ Sighing Remy slid the glasses over his eyes, and followed his family into the lounge. _Wonder if Tante's foun' dat chocolat stain yet?_

"Ororo, I would like to introduce you to de six resident terrorists, de kids." Jean-Luc gestured vaguely towards the six boys and took seat on the armchair, but not before recovering his Bourbon. _Dieu dere's chocolat everywhere Mattie's gonna kill moi!_

"Jean-Luc! Don' introduce people dat way! Ororo chere ignore 'im! Dey can be anges occasionally." Mattie glared at Jean-Luc, who simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Dey weren't dese kids den." He mumbled.

Mattie shot him an evil look. "Ororo chere, dis is de eldest Henri 'e is onze ans almos' douze et Jon-Lucs eldest fils, et Francis or Lapin as 'e prefers to be called is neuf ans, Emil et Etienne are twins et huit ans et Theo's is sept ans, dey are 'is neveus et Remy…Remy chile were are ya? Ah dere ya're Ororo dis is de younges' et Jean-Luc's petit fils Remy 'e 'as jus turn' sept ans de other day." Mattie reached out and pulled Remy to the front as he had been hiding behind Henri and Etienne.

Ororo smiled and nodded at the boys as they were gestured to, but Remy seemed a little shy, he was wearing dark sunglasses that were a little big on him and looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Rem take dose stupide tings offa yoa' face!" Lapin shouted grabbing the glasses and pulling them off.

"Lapin! Give dem back ta moi now! Ya stupide moron!" Remy had instantly shut his eyes and faced the floor allowing his copper bangs to fall over his eyes.

"Lapin!" Mattie and Jean-Luc shouted. Lapin who was doing a little dance around Remy, Lapin then tripped over Theo who had tried to grab the glasses for Remy, Lapin's fall somehow managed to bring down all six boys and shatter the glasses.

During this Remy had opened his eyes and looked directly at Ororo. _Tres bien shes gonna start screamin' or ask if 'm cursed or sometin' mais she is tres belle, she looks like l'un ange. I never seen someone dat look like 'er before, er 'air is_ _blanc too, Tante says ya go white from lookin' after petite pests wonder if dat wat 'append to 'er?_

Ororo looked at the fiasco in front of her and tried not to laugh, then she saw that Remy had opened his eyes they were amazing. _They are… amaz…beautiful, why was he hiding them, why was he so scared...is that why he is shy…but I heard he's confident little boy...is it because of me? Oh God it was 'cause of me. Damn. If his eyes are like that then he's a mutant...like me. I used to be shy and self conscious about my hair, he's self conscious too…I… _

Mattie and Jean-Luc broke Ororo's thoughts as they went to pull the five fighting boys apart, (it was four against one the one being Lapin, and Remy was just laying there waiting for Ororo's reaction, and avoiding being hit by one of his cousins or brother.) Ororo went to help, she picked up Theo and Remy and smiled at Remy she said; "There is no need to hide your eyes Remy, personally I think there unique and beautiful. Never worry about what other people think; you don't want to end up like everyone else with no personality, do you? You're eyes are like my hair, my hair has always been white, and I bet your eyes have always been red and black."

" Oui. Yo not 'fraid of ma yeux? Why?"

"Why? Should I?" Ororo responded simply.

"Non!" Remy shouted

Ororo smiled, and looked at Mattie and Jean-Luc, who were also smiling while holding the five boys apart. _I think I'll take up his offer, for little while at least…._

End Flashback 

After that first meeting, Ororo had worked for Jean-Luc for about a year and got to know all the boys, Remy was however her favourite, _he was so full of life, energy, humour he was smart too…all of them were great but he was the youngest, and the leader much to Henri's and Lapin's disapproval. He showed 'promise' of being a good thief, I hope he hasn't turned out bad, Tante Mattie would never allow that though. I hope. I wonder if Charles knows about him? Maybe I should ask…wonder what powers he has… _Ororo smiled remembering the young boys and the mischief they got up to. All six would always have a place in her heart.

"Ro' Ro' hey!" Logan was trying to get Ororo's attention as he had thought of a few more things she could do to pay off her 'debt'; the lift had stopped at the lab/training area level.

"Sorry Logan I was thinking about …"

"'Bout what?" Ororo smiled _trust the wolf to be blunt_

"'Bout someone I used to know…god I've not seen them in years…"

Ororo walked out the lift to catch up with Xavier who was on his way to see the injured teens. Logan looked at her back as she walked away, _who the hell was she thinking 'bout? An old Boyfriend?_

Logan hit the button in the lift, which would take him up to the upper levels of the mansion. _Time to collect my winnings of Hank. _Logan chuckled. _These kids are too predictable. _

_1 Nicknames Logan has for them all:_

Popsicle - bobby

Purple - Betsy

Wings - Warren

Half pint Kitty

The forth of July – jubilee

Beaubier – Jean-Paul (not thought of one yet)

Shaggy – Rahne

Red – jean

Bam Bam –Tabitha

elecy-man – ray

Da Costa – Roberto (again blank)

The witch – Wanda

Tin man – Piotr

Slim – Scott

Kentuckian - Sam #

French words 

Minut - minute

Garcons - boys

Frere – brother

Bein gar – good boy

Responsable L'une - responsible one

Sucre - sugar

Blanc - white

Quarante-cinq - 45

Chocolat - chocolate

Petite dejuner - breakfast

Tois mois – 3 months

Jour - day

Pour - for

Excusez-moi – excuse me

Une minut one minute

Mon fils – my boy(s)

D'accord - agreed

Oui m'sieu - yes sir

Chere - dear

Pere- father (dad)

Dieu - god

Diable blanc – white devil

Stupide - stupid

Moi yeux – my eyes

Tante – Aunt(ie)

Mais - but

Anges - angels

Onze ans – 11 years

Douze ans 12 years

Huit ans – 8 years

Sept ans - seven years


	3. Chapter 2: smells like teen spirit

**Chapter 2 **Smells like teen spirit

Disclaimer: Another chapter and I still haven't come into money and I don't own x-men blah blah blah. Please review I need opinions, advise anything! i've got about 20 chapters after (introducing everyone: yeah i know it's goo i promise!) this but i'm drawing a blank on them going to bayville high and how to get trask and kelly involved.

Thursday 1:47

Scott, Kurt, Warren and Jean-Paul were all sitting in the rec. room playing SSX on tour in four-player mode.

"Stop it you're cheatin' ya little"

"Nein! You are just rubbish at zis game JP"

"Would you two shut up!"

"Who died and made Cyke boss?"

"Scott! Why'd ya push me over!"

"You were in the way now shut up Warren"

"Don't call me J.P!"

"Fine but you are still rubbish"

"You little cheat!"

"Vhot? Scott did it before!"

"No he didn't that was you!"

"Don't get you laderhousen in a twist mein freund."

"Yer JP don't get yer ladder hosen in a twist!"

"Shut it War!"

"No, I have freedom of speech"

"Not if my fist connects to your mouth you won't!"

This was how Hank McCoy found the four boys, practically jumping over one another.

"Alright boys I think you've spent way too much time on this now, it's a lovely sunny day outside go and enjoy it, come on before one or all of you end up in the med bay, I've just got rid of Sam, Bobby and Jubilee and I don't particularly want to deal with you four right now."

"Just a min. Mr. McCoy! Pleaze I've almost beaten zem all an zet a new record!" Kurt was jumping up and down laughing like the mad hatter.

"I wouldn't get comfy Kurt! 'cause here I come!" Jean-Paul grinning, as he saw Kurt's reaction as he realised he'd just been taken over.

"Nein! Zis iz not fair!"

"Yes it is. You pushed everyone over before now it's my turn to return the favour to you…and I win with a new record!"

"Nein, nein, nein! Zis iz so not fair! I vas vinning!"

Hank desperately tried to stop the oncoming fight between the boys, "Come on now your all mature enough not to…. Never mind."

Kurt attacked Jean-Paul, who was hitting Warren. Scott was mature for all of three seconds until a blue tail smacked him in face.

"Boys…" Hank said half-heartedly, "Please not today… I've lost a bet to Logan because of you"

"What bet Mr. McCoy?" Scott said immediately getting up.

"One were you all act like responsible adults for a couple of hours."

"Come on lets go play basketball or something…" Warren quickly suggested getting up and putting his controller away. _God if Scott picked up on that I'll never hear the end of it 'act your age Warren, don't do that Warren, if you didn't suggest that ice slide to Bobby none of this would of happened Warren blah blah blah…_

"Yer just lemme get my trainers" (they are not called snickers or what ever you Americans call them!)

"Yar vait a moment, you coming Scott?"

"No I'm going to do some training in the gym."

"Oh come on we had to drag you out of there before don't make us do it again!" Warren said looking at Scott, giving his best 'Don't you dare make me do it again' look.

"Yar anyone vould zink your de twenty-two year old and Warren's nineteen!"

"Hey!"

"I think that was meant to be a compliment War" Jean-Paul said looking between Kurt and Warren.

"No I don't want any more broken bones."

"We'll have a no powers game, come one, you didn't even brake anything last time!"

"Your right, I just couldn't sit down properly for a week! Besides last time it was a no powers game and it ended up with most of the team limping!"

"Scott come on don't be wuss!" Warren looked at Scott waiting for him to yet again say no. _Come on why can't you loosen that pole up your ass. Just 'cause Hank saw you being a normal teen doesn't mean you have to go in X-Men leader has no fun mode!_ _Please surprise me say just for ten minutes or something come on! I may be ya best friend Scott but ya can be bloody stupid prick! Lighten up!_

"No I want to get this offensive move right by Mondays danger room session. See you guys later"

_Knew it!_

"Alright Scott ve vill see you later yar?"

"Yer see you guys later." Scott said already leaving; he threw a wave over his back and started to make his way to the gym.

Hank noticed what Scott did when he mentioned the bet and the related incident. _That boy needs to realise that he can be himself and a team leader, he's going to let being a leader take over him, maybe I should talk to Charles about getting him to work with the younger students? Or maybe get him to see that he doesn't need to set a perfect example, just a good one, one that everyone can follow._

"Lets go find the others an' see if they wanna join us." Jean-Paul said, "we can get Scott later, let him 'perfect' his offence thing."

With that the three remaining Boys left the rec. room in pursuit of the other teens, who were no doubt up to something, especially Bobby.

Outside in garden by the pool 

"Robert Drake!" Kitty screamed, she Tabby, Jean, Jubilee, Amara, Betsy, Rahne and Alison were all outside in their bikini's intending on going into the pool, Wanda was there to, minus the swim wear, instead she wore a red halter top and a pair of black ripped jeans with chains. She smirked, _I'm so glad I refused to wear my bikini. I'd look like such an idiot._

"Bobby! Get down hear now!" Tabby yelled at the top of her lungs, she was thoroughly pissed.

**Bobby when I find you I will make your life a living hell! Unless you get down here now and unfreeze this pool!**

**Jean, don't threaten other students. Kids I need you all to assemble in my private library please, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Warren, Betsy Jean-Paul and Scott will you come too please? Bobby your grounded until Monday, you will help Ms. Munroe in the gardens this weekend.**

The nine girls groaned, eight of them grounded because it meant getting dressed again and one because she had a feeling that the meeting somehow involved her 'idiot' father and brother.

About five minutes later Kitty and Amara the last of the girls entered the small Library, it was the professors own personal library, it walls were covered in book shelves, the students were welcome to use it, however most of the used the larger one on the other side of the mansion. Somehow everyone had managed to squeeze in. Piotr, Warren, Sam and Jean-Paul were all sitting in their usual places, on the floor leaning against a bookcase, Kurt was sitting on top of the bookcase. Jean, Betsy, Ororo and Rahne sat on a four-seater couch. Jubilee, Tabby and Alison sat on another four-seater couch with Wanda sitting on the arm, Bobby, Ray, Roberto sat on three separate chairs behind them, Hank stood beside the professor and Logan stood by the door.

"Like, sorry professor."

"Yer sorry"

"It is quite alright girls, now I want to talk to all about school." Xavier started, but paused for the groan, which followed promptly.

Amara and Kitty joined Jubilee Tabby, Wanda and Alison on the couch.

"Prof. I know I act like a kid but I'm 22 I don't need to be here do I?"

"Yes. Know as you all know students at Bayville high still do not know you are all mutants, and I believe it would be best to keep it that way. Scott, Warren Betsy and Jean-Paul I know you have left so bear with me for a moment please. Now Rahne I know this is your first year at Bayville high and I would like to say now 'good luck' I am sure some of the older students will help you, and I am certain most of them have drilled you on everything possible from were to sit in class, were to find them if you need help and were to go at lunch."

"Yes professor, they have, I can't wait!" Rahne said, forgetting her shyness for a minute. Before she blushed.

"Good I am glad to hear it. Now Piotr and Jean this is your last year so make the most of it okay? Work hard, but don't forget to have fun occasionally. That also applies to the rest of you. I have some requests though, firstly do not 'bunk off', I would like to know you are all safe, second please don't give cheek to the teachers or the new principle, his name in Robert Kelly and will be taking over from Mrs. Darkholme, whom we know is Mystique. Thirdly please try not to get into any fights, I know you all stick up for one another but I don't want any of you getting into trouble, and finally try not to use your powers. Is that clear?"

"Yes professor" came fourteen dull teen voices.

"Good now, here comes the part you will all love… Warren, Betsy, Jean-Paul and Scott are going to take you for a couple of lessons, and will be shown the same respect to as Mr. McCoy, Logan, Ms. Munroe and I. Is that clear? Before you all start complaining about it, it will be for no more than two or three hours a week, yes you have to do it and no I am not changing my mind. Scott, Jean-Paul I would like you to teach them the physics, control of their powers, Warren I would like you and Betsy to work together on Battle strategy and extreme situations. Come see me after dinner tomorrow and I will go into more detail. I know you go to Bayville College, and if you don't want to do it fine, but you will be paid for teaching them. Is everyone clear?"

There were no questions, until Bobby piped up

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes, I am sorry Bobby but you do."

"Alright then, thank-you for your time, X-men I would like you to stay behind for a little while longer please. Sam can you stay as well please?"


	4. Chapter 3: new recruits?

**Chapter 3**

**New recruits?**

'Allo again. Still don't own x-men/marvel, reviews appreciated: - )

I'll be putting some background on X-men in this one I think.

The x-men are Hank, Ororo, Logan, Scott Jean, (duh), Jean-Paul, Warren, Betsy, Piotr, Kurt, Kitty and Wanda, (and Sam now)

thank-you crazydragon004 for the review.

* * *

"Wings get back in here. Now!" 

"I was just checking the door for dents an stuff…. see it squeaks it needs oil I'll go get some!"

"Don't worry Warren, Bobby won't do anything he's already being punished for the stunts he pulled earlier." Ororo said calmly.

"Yer, but you're not gonna find out if he does anythin' to me." Warren mumbled.

_Can't believe he's blaming me for the ice slide and the pool, he iced them; if I told him to jump off a cliff he wouldn't do it. Would he? No he's not that stupid. But then…he'd probably ice up and go down on that slidey thing he makes._

"Now then I would like to talk to you all about Magneto's new plans." Xavier started.

The look across all of the x-men's face turned from curiosity, to worry and in one case anger.

"What's he up to? What is he planning?" Wanda had stood up and started to stride to the professor. Objects around the room started to glow a dim blue.

"Wanda calm down, as far a s I have been able to find out he is planning on recruiting young mutants. I have been planning on bringing new students here as you have undoubtedly guessed by the work going on recently."

There were several nods, from the X-Men. Wanda who was now looking extremely worried was led back to the couch by Betsy who was the probably the closest to Wanda in the mansion. Everyone new that Wanda had massive issues with her Father, but only a few new why. Just over a year ago Wanda had used her powers to brake out of an asylum after her father had placed her in there when she was just nine years old, because she couldn't control her powers. Magneto had then attempted to brainwash her to use her as one of his acolytes. How ever Wanda had managed to retain some memories, and started to question Magneto not long after. She broke into her father's records and found the recording of Mesmro wiping her mind. Confused and frightened, Wanda went to the x-men for help. More specifically she went to Betsy. Together with Jean and Xavier's help Wanda regained her memories and decided to stay with Xavier to try and stop her Fathers plans of terrorism.

"Now, I have a feeling Magneto is planning something big and he needs more help and skills than he presently has. I believe it is best to talk about the young people I was originally aware of and going to recruit. I have their folders here, and I would like you to study them."

Xavier passed Hank and Ororo two folders, entitled James Madrox. Hank went over to Scott, Warren, Jean-Paul, Kurt and Sam, whilst Ororo resumed her seat surrounded by Jean, Wanda, Kitty and Betsy. Logan came over and looked over her shoulder at the information on the young boy.

"The first possible new recruit is a young boy named James or Jamie Madrox. He is seven years old and as far as I can tell he is currently homeless. He is currently in the Queens area of New York. He is one of the top priorities because he is so young and vulnerable. His mutant power is uncontrollable. He has the ability to multiply himself repeatedly; it is unknown how many times he can multiply himself. His multiples are controlled by him but at the same time are separate. When he re-absorbs them he gains their experiences and any new knowledge. He has had his mutant power since birth, which is unusual but explains why he is so young. He will have a southern accent as he grew up in Kansas." Xavier gave his X-men a couple of minutes to study the details in the folder.

"Now onto our next recruit, Alison Blaire. She is also in New York City. I have already approached her family, and Alison has agreed to join, so you will just be picking her up. She is 17 and doing one last 'gig' before coming to Bayville. She has asked if she can be picked up from there. Her powers are … well they suit her. She can turn sonic vibrations into light, producing holograms, illuminations. She can also concentrate this power into strobes of light to disorientate or blind people. This is why she needs some help, as she is not in complete control when it comes to concentrating her powers." As Xavier was talking Jean levitated the two folders towards Hank and Ororo using her telekinetic powers.

"Thank-you Jean." The professor said smiling. _She has certainly come a long way._ _When I first met her six years ago, her powers were out of control, and her parents had no idea what to do, now it seems she is in complete control over her powers and has regained her lost confidence, and she has come on magnificently in school, I have no doubts that she will come on a great deal more._

After a few moments Jean-Paul got up and went to get the four folders Xavier had just separated from the wad on his desk, he then gave Ororo two and took the other two back to the group in which he was sitting.

"Now, I believe Magneto will be trying to recruit seven young mutants between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. Scott, I believe Magneto will be trying to recruit Alex, for those of you who do not know, Alex is sixteen, lives in Hawaii, and as the ability to absorb cosmic energy and then release it in waves of an unknown type of energy. Alex as you all know is Scott's younger brother and has been adopted into a family in Honolulu." Scott's face dropped as soon as Alex was mentioned, although he didn't always get on with his brother all the time he still felt he should look out for his little brother, especially after there parents died in a plane crash twelve years ago. Alex and Scott had been separated in the orphanage, as Scott had been in coma for months and Alex was younger and easily adopted out to foster parents. Scott had no idea were Alex was or even if he was still alive, for five years Scott believed his little brother dead, until Alex's foster family made the orphanage track him down. _Hope he isn't stupid enough to believe Magneto. God I hope he's okay, I hope the professor lets me go get him._

"Next is Lorena Dane. I have contacted her family and I will be going with some of you to meet her and her family in San Francisco. She is sixteen and has powers similar to that of magnetos. Lorena can manipulate magnetism, although her powers are not as developed as Magneto's, I believe she has the potential to become just as powerful."

"Sam can you give these out please? Thank-you" Xavier watched as they Hank and Ororo received and opened their respective folders. Now this young mans name is John Winters. He is seventeen years old, and is currently in Oklahoma city, he lives with his grand-parents who actually approached me a couple of weeks ago, since then Logan and I have talked to both guardians and John. He has already agreed to join us here, so the team sent for him only has to pick him up. His mutant ability is like Mystiques. He is a shape-shifter, and according to his Grandparents a practical joker. Much like a few others here, so he should fit in easily."

"Now… I suppose… I would like to talk to you about these young people together. Logan?" Xavier gestured to Logan to come and retrieve the six files, Logan nodded at the professor took the files giving Warren three of them the returning to his 'group' and giving Betsy who was presently sitting next to Ororo the files.

"I have been looking for these three for some time now, they can be elusive when they want to be. Presently I believe they are all living together in New York, again in the Queens area, in a small two bed roomed house in a ghetto area I believe. The first folder I would like you to look at is one called Pyro. His real name is St. John Allerdyce, he is from Sydney Australia, and he is seventeen years old and has a job apparently in a small diner. His mutant ability is potentially very dangerous. He is pyrokinetic, it is the ability to control fire within a hundred yards of himself. Hence the code-name Pyro. I am not sure how his powers work, but I believe it may be mentally. He also attends a local high school along with his two other companions." When Xavier finished he gave the x-men time to absorb the information.

"Next I want you to look at Sage. She I believe may be the core to why she and her friends; or Mr. Allerdyce at least, are so well hidden. She is eighteen years old and her real name is unknown, but she does go by the name Tessa Smith in School. Her mutant ability is that she is a super computer, with unlimited storage. Her full capability is unknown. She is a high ranking professional thief, and a trained fighter, but ironically, she currently holds a job as a computer repair worker."

"The last folder is of a young man whom it is extremely difficult to get any type of information on. He has hidden himself better than Sage has. The only information that came up was the Prince of New Orleans and the Prince of Thieves."

That caught Ororo's attention; the prince's of thieves were Remy and is brother Henri.

_Remy? Why would he be in New York? In Queens of all places?_

Xavier noticed Ororo stiffen and the look of worry and confusion mix over her face, but carried on.

"If you will open the folders? You will see that there is very little information on him. His name is unknown, but I believe his code-name is Gambit. He…"

"Professor I know this boy, his Father is an old acquaintance of mine, his name is Remy LeBeau, he should be about seventeen now. Do you know why is he in Queen's? I know that his entire family are in New Orleans."

Xavier looked quizzically at Ororo. "You know him? Are you sure, how long ago has it been since you last saw him?"

"About ten years ago, but I know it's him, it looks just like him, he has the same eyes and everything."

"Ten years is a long time darlin', are you sure?"

"Yes! Positive. He's the… I can't tell you some…err"

"Ororo? Ororo this boy may be in danger from Magneto I know he is high on his list of people to recruit. What proof have you got this is Remy Le Beau? Apart from appearances"

"Professor I can't give other peoples secrets away. Not in front of so many people, and not when anyone could be listening, not when I'd risk more people lives, I'm sorry. But this is Remy trust me."

Xavier was silent for a moment, "Very well, I trust you, and I will look up Remy LeBeau on records. Any way this young man is a telepathic ghost. I can get locks on Pyro and occasionally Sage, but this boy is impossible to track it is as though he doesn't exist. He goes by the name Etienne Francis-Henri. Francis-Henri is his surname.

Ororo smiled, "That's is his cousins and brothers names." She said in a half whisper.

"I have no idea about his powers, or were he is originally from, I can only hazard a guess that he is Cajun. Ororo am I correct?" Xavier said looking over to her; she was engrossed in looking at the fuzzy picture of Remy taken about a year ago.

"Yes, he probably has a very strong Cajun accent, but he can probably hide it too if he wants to."

"Chuck, they could be already working for Magneto especially if their past is so well hidden." Logan said neutrally looking at the three pictures.

"Remy would never work for Magneto! I know he wouldn't." Ororo got up and turned around, staring at him like he had committed a thoughtless and unforgivable crime.

"Ro' I didn't mean it like that, they could be being blackmailed, but even so the kid you knew ten years ago may not be the same kid today. A lot of things happen in ten years Ro'" Logan placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder to try and calm her down as her saw a quick flash of lightning outside. There was a mumbled sorry from Ororo and silence.

"Right, now finally I get onto the last folder." This time Kurt ported to take the files from the professor.

"This young women is known only as Rogue, she is sixteen and is presently on the move. She has run away from her foster families' home in Cadleott county Mississippi. I have reason to believe Mystique has been involved in the young girls upbringing; though Rogue may not necessarily know it. She is currently in Jackson Mississippi. Her powers manifested a couple years ago but she has had an accident with them, resulting in a young man going into a coma. Rogue ability is to absorb peoples' thoughts, memories, and abilities and if the person is a mutant their powers through skin on skin contact. Brief skin contact results in the recipient being dizzy and in a weakened state for a minute or two, however prolonged skin contact results in the person going into a coma, and she could possibly kill them if she held onto them for too long, though fortunately this has never happened. She has no control of her powers and is currently very frightened and very confused. She has two very distinctive white stripes in her hair, which makes it easy to find her. I believe that is all. Now for the teams you will be going in. Scott and Jean I want you three to take the x-jet with me and go pick up Alex and Lorena. Logan I'd like you to take the second team, with Betsy, Wanda, Kurt and Kitty, I want you take the chopper, get John first, then Rogue, Ororo I would like you to go to New York with Warren, Sam and Jean-Paul try to find Jamie first, Alison's show ends at midnight, I'll give you the address of the other three. I think they may all be home by seven. Hank, Piotr, I'm sorry but I will have to leave yo here to look after the rest of students. Sam, I talked to you before about you're impressive progress in the danger room, this is a just a recruitment mission, but it can still test you. I'd like to welcome you to the x-men team, you're suit is downstairs. Congratulations."

"Thanks Prof!" Sam was all but jumping around as Kurt, Warren and Jean-Paul were all smacking him playfully.

"Hank I'm sorry about leaving you here alone, but I believe any experience gained will be needed, do you mind?"

"Of course not Charles. I will man the fort for the couple of hours you are gone."

"Piotr? Are you alright with this?"

"yes, don't worry professor." Piotr nodded

"Any questions…? Off you go then."

Slowly the small library emptied of the students, leaving three people in it.

Ororo waited until Logan shut the door to talk to the professor.

"Charles is Remy okay do you know anything about why he is there?"

"As far as I can tell Ororo he is fine. But I am afraid I lied a little before, I do know something else, which worries me, and I wanted to talk to you alone about this anyway, I will brief Logan and Hank on this later. Remy's Mutant powers seem to be growing, becoming more dangerous, and he is attracting the attention of many groups of people: Trask for instance. This is how I found what little information I had of him. His powers are extremely dangerous, although he has learnt to control them, the sudden increase has caught him by surprise, but he is dealing with it remarkably well. I am not sure what his powers are exactly, but it seems as though he can make things explode. Unfortunately I do not know why he is in Queens. Ororo I must ask you something, and I need you to answer me. Is this boy the thief, Jean-Luc Le Beau's son? If he is what can we expect."

"Yes…he is, he is probably highly trained as a thief, as a fighter, as a strategist and probably knows how to hide himself from everyone, including his own family. You said he is attracting interest could that be why he has left home? To protect them?"

"Quite possibly…I'll see what I can find, but it is doubtful I will find anything. I did not know one of his sons was a mutant, why did you not tell me?"

"Because he is…was happy with his family, I did not want to force him to make a choice, I was thinking of telling you, but I just could never bring myself to do it. He has a loving family and is defiantly well protected so…I just assumed he'd be safe."

"Don't worry Ororo I'm sure he is and will be fine. Do think he will remember you?"

"I hope so." Ororo started to chuckle, "I certainly remember him and his family."


	5. Chapter 4: east coast meetings

**Chapter four** **East coast meetings**

hey,

* * *

Around 3pm in the x-jet over the Pacific Ocean.

Scott looked out towards the small islands that were growing every second. Hawaii was the island where his brother lived with his foster parents. Scott had not been lucky enough to be adopted like his brother Alex; instead Scott grew up in an orphanage. At least until his powers kicked in, six years ago.

**Flashback**

_I gotta keep runnin', their catchin' up! Why are they chasin' me? I didn't mean it! I didn't know! God I hope no one was hurt! What did I do? How did I do that! _

"Get back here mutie!"

"Yer! Ya filthy freak!"

"Come on boys we're catchin' up!"

Oh God! Where can I go? How can I loose them? 

Young Scott turned into a narrow ally, he had no idea were he was or who those people chasing him were.

"Quick boys the mutie went down here!"

_What the hell is a mutie? Am I one? Is it because what happened at the orphanage? Why can't I just stay out of trouble? Oh no! _

Scott had reached a dead end. It was a brick wall about six-foot high.

"We've got him now, come on Billy!"

_Shit! Gotta get up it, why are my eyes burning again? Oh no not again!_

"Neil! Look his eyes they are glowin' red! What the hell is that?"

"Please I…I didn't mean to I'm sorry! Please!"

"Shoulda' thought about that mutie! You destroyed that orphanage! Lucky no one was seriously hurt, for that we'll make it quick." The team leader spat the words out at the teenage boy. That was when Scott saw the crow bar. The last thing Scott saw before he hit the ground was a man in a wheel chair, with a woman and a largish man.

The next thing Scott knew he was in the infirmary beneath the mansion. Next to him were two men. The first a bald man in the wheel chair and another largish man, with bluish hair and a lab coat on looking at him. The only other thing was that everything was red.

**End flashback**

A blinking light brought Scott back to the present; they'd be landing in less than two minutes. He started the landing sequence and looked over to Jean and the professor.

_Alex and me are family, but we both have separate lives and new families, will he want to come, even if it's just until this new threat is over? I asked when I came here over the summer if he would ever like to come to the mansion, he said there were 'way too many waves to ride'. Hope he's done ridin' them now. I don't want to worry about him. I know something going to happen, I can feel it; I think everyone else knows too._

Ten minutes later Scott was standing on the beach, watching as Alex came closer. He was wet. Very wet.

"Scott! Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Would ya believe I missed you?"

"No."

"Worth a try."

"I think it would be best Alex, if we went inside. Something very serious has come up and I think your parents should hear this too." Xavier said looking at the two brothers.

"Kay, why have I suddenly got a bad feelin' about this?"

Mr and Mrs. Robinson had adopted Alex twelve years ago. They had been fighting to try and adopt his older brother Scott when they found out he was still alive. However Scott ran away from the orphanage after his powers manifested, and was subsequently taken in by Charles Xavier who helped Scott gain some control of his powers through ruby-quartz lenses. Mr. And Mrs. Robinson insisted that the boys keep in touch, and demanded Scott come to Hawaii over the summer and for holidays, if he wanted to of course. Neither allowed Scott to feel awkward when he stayed and with them, and to them Scott was a son in all but name. Now they were looking at their 'sons' laughing and joking with Jean.

"Professor, how are you? Well I hope." Mr. Robinson walked to Xavier and shuck his hand.

"Very well thank you. And you?"

"Never better."

"Mrs. Robinson. How are you?"

"Good, please professor, call me Laura."

"Yes and call me Kevin."

"Of course, please call me Charles."

By now the three teens were sitting down on the couch, Kevin and Laura sat down on a two-seater couch and Xavier positioned himself between the two.

"I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." Xavier looked from the parents to Alex, and then continued. "It seems as though Magneto is planning something. Which I am afraid to say involves the recruitment of young mutants. I have reason to believe Alex is among the list Magneto has of recruits. I am here to warn you Alex about this, but also of something else. There is a…branch of the government, which is not entirely legal. It operates without the knowledge of many key officials. I have reason to believe that it is planning some sort of detrainment and lock-down of mutants, have you heard about senator Trask's attempts at this new sentinel program?"

"Yes, there was a world summit on it wasn't there. You argued against it." Alex looked at the professor. Despite what his parents and brother thought he wasn't an airhead surfer, he new what was going on in the world. Especially when it came to mutant matters.

"Yes, well I believe that may be a front for this branch of the government, and I have suspected it for some time. I have come here to tell you all that things are getting dangerous, and to tell you that the mansion is always open for you if you want or need protection."

"Are you saying things are going to get dangerous? How dangerous?" Kevin looked at the professor, worry and fear evident in his face.

"Possibly very dangerous. I know this is Alex's choice but I would like to invite him back to the mansion, at least until this threat is over."

Less than an hour later Scott and Jean were in Alex's room helping him pack up his things.

"Do you want to bring these?" Jean lifted a stack of magazines.

"Erm…. just the top four, no! Five."

"What about these, do you want all these albums?" Scott gestured to a mound of plastic cases.

"Does anyone at the mansion have any of them?"

"A few, should I take the ones I think no ones got?"

"Could ya? Thanks"

Alex was attempting to fold another shirt.

"Who the hell came up with folding!"

"Probably a woman"

"Scott! Here Alex I'll fold your stuff give it here."

"See." Scott whispered to Alex, Jean shot him a dirty look and carried on, while Scott just grinned childishly.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room the professor was talking to Alex's parents.

"So you're going to pick up another student then go back to the mansion. Professor I know when we last spoke you refused to accept any funding…but now I would like to insist you take some, to treat the students and teachers or just in case. From the sound of it the place is getting pretty full, maybe you can put it towards redecorating rooms or something. Please I won't accept no as an answer."

"Mr. … Kevin, alright, a lot of the parents are insisting on paying for up keep, and now that Alex is joining us … I suppose."

There was a load noise of something heavy falling down the stairs.

"Scott! Alex! Be careful!" Jean shouted at the two brothers after they 'accidentally' dropped the suitcase down the stairs.

"Good. I insist on giving at least $3000 a term. We can sort it out later when you have a free minute."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Alex was sitting on the jet watching the sea speed beneath him. He had said his goodbyes, rang his friends and was now about to pick up a girl called Lorena Dane. Apparently they'd be landing soon, he was meant to have listened to Scott and Jean who were telling him about this girl but he couldn't concentrate. He got the jist(1) of her though, his age, girl, magneto's powers, green hair.

Lorena Dane sat on the floor in her room. She was using her powers, playing with pens making them float, and somersault. She was meant to be doing an essay, which was set by her English Teacher, but got distracted. _Why the hell does anyone want to know the purpose of the structure of Newspapers? It's there to read. Information in a small space, with a picture for people who can't be bothered reading, like me. Anyway I told her I was moving, there's no point…. But no I have to do it and get someone to hand it in…. stupid._

"Lorena can you come down? Professor Xavier is here with a few of his students."

"Be down in a second Mom!"

Sighing Lorena got up and placed the metal objects on her desk. She had spoken to the professor about a week ago. He seemed nice, like an uncle, but she would still be leaving all of her friends and her family. But she knew she needed to learn more control. Every time she went past something electrical and she wasn't concentrating or if she was angry they would crackle and flicker. As she went down the stairs she could hear people talking, her stuff was already packed and ready in the hall, sighing again she entered the kitchen, were everyone was gathered.

"Hey Honey, you already know professor Xavier, these are three of his students." Her Father greeted her and nodded towards the strangers.

"Yes Lorena this is Scott Summers, Alex Summers and Jean Grey." The professor gestured to his students.

"Hi, I'm Lorena Dane. Guess yer guessed that already right?"

"Are you ready to go honey?" her Dad looked at her and held her forearms.

"Yer, bye Dad, bye Mom. See ya at Christmas." Lorena hugged her parents, smiling, trying her best not to make them worry.

"Do you want us to take your stuff? You can say bye to your parents properly then."

"Could you? thanks. Alex right?"

Alex just smiled and nodded and went to the hall and grabbed the bags, with Scott close behind.

"I know you'll be good right honey? Don't get into trouble, be good." Lorena's Mum hugged her again.

Lorena started the laugh, "anyone would think you don't trust me!"

Lorena's Father looked at Xavier, "I know it's the right thing to do; she needs to become confident in controlling her powers, but still…. You will call us if anything happens?"

"Of course I will. Lorena should fit in well in the mansion."

Lorena went to her Father who was now at the door, "Bye Dad, love you loads."

"Bye, love you too."

1. It is a word, 'word' says it isn't but it is


	6. Chapter 5: search and rescue

hello, i've gotten up to chapter 23, so they'll go up soon and probebly in bulk 'cause i'm impaitent like that, read and review please

no i don't own x-men

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

**Search and rescue.**

Sam's legs hurt. A lot. They had been looking for Jamie Madrox for three hours on foot. They had only found out that he'd been in a shabby diner two days ago, he had tap water and fries, and didn't leave a tip. It was quarter to seven and he knew that Storm was anxious to find Jamie, but she also wanted to see that Le Beau guy.

"Storm? Do yer think we should call the prof? Didn't he say the guys in the house would be home about seven? Maybe the kids been taken in by one of those religious 'help' groups." Warren looked at Storm; he could see the worry written over her face.

"No. We'll go to the house and see if they'll help us find Jamie. I'm sure they will. I'll make some calls to the homeless charities, police stations and hospitals. We're at least a twenty minute drive away from their house, Warren can you drive please?"

"Sure."

Sam looked up to the sky. _Thank-you God! Finally! This is turning out to be the most boring first mission ever. It's not even a proper mission! _

Half an hour later Storm was stood out side Remy Le Beau's current home. It was small and in a run down neighbour hood, but looked a lot better than the surrounding houses. It had an old rusting ford sitting out side; next to it was a red and black motorbike. The non-existent garden/yard was surrounded by a wire fence and gate. Storm rang the bell, and heard two voices.

"Remy! Is that you mate? The doors open! Rem?"

"Errr… no I'm here to talk to you and to Remy." Ororo shouted, she guessed from the accent that John was the one shouting at her.

At that moment the door flung open, a young red-haired boy was standing in the doorway. The same boy from the files Xavier gave out. "Sorry Sheila thought yer were someone else. Who are you again?"

"I'm Ororo Monroe. This is Warren, Jean-Paul and Sam. Can we come in?"

The young man looked at her sceptically. "whatcha' sellin'?"

"John! Get back here and help! Now!" Sage shouted, but then saw the group at the door.

"Who are you? What do you want? If your selling anything get out and if you're from that Lensher guy fuck off."

"What? Lensher. Eric Lensher? What did he want? I'm Ororo Munroe. I've come because… well can I come in and talk with you all, please."

"Sure… erm come in." John stepped aside.

"John!"

"What!"

"We don't know who they are!"

"Excuse me but, I'm here to talk with a St. John Allerdyce, Tessa Smith and a Etienne Francis-Henri; or otherwise known as Remy Le Beau. I'm an old friend of Remy's please can I come in? I've not been sent from New Orleans's or Magneto, and if he's been here I need to know."

Tessa and John looked at each other. "Remy's gonna kill us." John mumbled opening the door further.

"Correction he'll kill you." Tessa said looking at John, quickly Tessa checked their stress levels and heart beats to see if they were lying. " I can tell your not lying, so come in. We haven't got much to offer, got coke, cookies and a large bag of chips labelled John's, so you can have any of them. We're just making dinner."

* * *

Meanwhile Remy Le Beau was running, he could feel someone was in danger. That person was terrified. His Empathy allowed him to feel the emotions of people around him, usually he had walls up to deafen these foreign emotions, but the feelings of this person penetrated every wall. Remy had felt this persons feeling's as he was walking home, he'd had to stay late to fix a car for an old fart that hated Remy to the bone. Mr Tomlinskin. Scowling, Remy cursed the big headed, arrogant man, then he felt another wall of fear crash into him, he had let his walls drop too low again, Remy had to do something. He was brought up not only as a thief, but also thanks to his Tante Mattie a good person who would always help those who needed help. And this person desperately needed help. Remy knew this person was heading his way, and just as he turned the corner, a spit second before he could react and avoid a collision, a young boy crashed into him, the brown-haired boy feel backwards before Remy could grab old of him, and multiplied. 

"Dat's somthin' ya don' see everyday."

The young boy had a look of total fear and desperation. Remy instantly knew that this was the person who was quickly giving him one of the worst of the worst migraines he'd ever had. Then he saw the reason for his fear; Friends of humanity. A radical group, who opposed anything, which included mutants, they terrorized, taunted and killed mutants or mutant sympathizers.

_Glad Tess makes me were these glasses now._

Remy looked down at the small boy, who had now 'reabsorbed' his clone, and was frantically looking for an escape route.

"Desole mon petit ami, let moi 'elp yo." Remy said, holding the boys arm and pulling him up.

"Hey get away from that mutie he's ours!" One of the gang shouted, stopping a couple of feet in front of Remy and the boy.

Immediately Remy pushed the small boy behind him, keeping a hand on the boy's arm. "What d'ya wan' wit' de boy? Why ya chasin' him like a chien?" he could feel the boy shaking behind him, and hear him letting out sobs every couple of seconds.

"He's a filthy mutie! Let us do the world a service!"

"'e's jus' a boy! Leave 'im alone now! 'm not gonna let yo 'urt 'im!"

"Just go on home friend, you don't need to get hurt. Look you're a good looking young boy, you must have all the pretty little girl's chasing you, and look boy there's five of us and one of you." Scowled the Man second from the centre.

"Mon ami, I'm flattered dat yo tink I'm hot, mais I don't swing your way, anyway ya can' count, der's deux of us. Me an' de petit garcon. An I can tell yer now dat if ya don' go away an fin' a shady gay bar somewhere wit yo ami's, ya all will be in a lot of pain demain matin"

"Listen, Cajun. Just move along or we will be forced to hurt you and the boy!"

"Like I said before mon ami, ya are not 'urtin dis boy."

"Fine! Boys!"

The five men started to encircle Remy.

Pushing the boy down towards the dumpster Remy said softly, "Hide behin' da dumpster petit, call if ya need 'elp"

Extending his bo staff Remy dropped in fighting mode.

"Yer can still back out ami's. I'm gonna warn ya I've bin trained ta fight since ah was a petit garcon."

"We'll take our chances, it'll show the mutie what he's in for!"

Remy couldn't help but let his trademark smirk slide onto his face. "Will it now?"

The leader of the pack, who looked like he was in his mid-forties, with a beer belly to match charged. Remy just stepped aside and tripped him up with his staff. The man fell hitting his head on the curb, hard.

"Next?"

Then the next two came foreword, but unlike their fearless leader these seemed to offer some form of intelligence, and a semi-formed plan. The shorter of the two had a crow bar in hidden behind his back while the other had a Swiss army knife on display.

"Now dat's jus not fair! Ya really think I'm stupide enough ta not see dat crow bar behin' ya back? 'm not an idiot like yer 'good' leader down der." Remy gestured to the semi-conscious 'leader' on the curb.

"Arggggh."

"Merde." _Now I see why Tante used ta say ma mouth woul' get me into trouble l'un jour. Mais I've had worse odds dis shoul' be easy-ish_

The four remaining men charged him. Remy swung his staff and dodged several sloppy swings. The man with the knife tried to slash him, but Remy's thieving skills came into play, grabbing and twisting the mans hand Remy ended up holding the knife, and braking the mans fingers.

Playing with the knife Remy looked at the man. "Din' yo Mamma ever tell ya not ta play wit' knives? Ya could 'urt yerself."

"Give that back you filthy Mutie-lover!"

Cocking an eyebrow Remy looked at the man, whilst ducking a swing from another of the gang, "So ya can try ta stab me again, non tank's. Never bin called a 'mutie-lover' before either"

Folding the knife away and hiding it in his tanned trench coat, Remy swung his staff under the feet of two of his attackers sending them to the floor, then used his staff to leap over their bodies, and kicking the man who had owned the army knife in the chest.

"I'll get you!"

Remy turned around and saw the man with the crow bar running to him, just as he started to bring the metal rod down above Remy's head, Remy grabbed the mans shirt collar, swung him round sending him crashing into two of his team mates who Remy had recently tripped.

"Don' get up for moi! Now if ya ever theatin' someone again an I 'ear about it, ya won't be able to walk for a week!" Remy turned around and went to the dumpster, "c'mon petit lets get outta 'ere oui?" Remy knelt down and picked the small boy up in his arms, walking away quickly, without seeming to be in a hurry. A talent all thieves in thieves' guild of New Orleans's have. When Remy was certain the men were not following, he started to talk to the boy. "Mon nom is Remy Le Beau, mais I'm called Etienne aroun' 'ere, what's yours petit?"

"J-J-Jamie M-Madrox."

"Well Jamie, looks like ya got ya self in a bit of trouble non? 'm gonna take ya ta ma 'ome for now. Were do yo live? Were yo parents?"

"I….I ran away…. They don't love me… they…. I'm a…." Jamie sobbed, trying to hide his face away from Remy

"Shhhh. Petit 's'okay, ow long yo bin on da streets den? When was de las' time yo ate?"

"ah… ah ate 'bout two days ago…. R-ran away from home a couple of weeks ago. Why aren't you scared of me… why are you not like them…you saw what I did."

That question reminded Remy of when he'd first met Ororo Monroe ten years ago, he had asked the same thing to her. "You're a mutant oui? I am too. Why should I be frightened of yo? … Can I let yo in on a secret? … Yo got ta promise not ta tell anyone an' yo can't get frightened."

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. He didn't know why but he felt safe with Remy, like he was his big brother, but not his father, he was a mean cruel man.

"Bien, gotta put yo down for a sec though okay?"

"Yes."

Placing the boy on the ground, Remy sighed. _Why am I even doin' dis? _Kneeling down so he was level with Jamie Remy started to explain."Mon eyes petit are different from everyone else's." Remy looked at Jamie through his dark sunglasses and slid them off, revealing his red on black eyes. Expecting Jamie to get scared Remy braced himself. The only people who were not scared of his eyes were his family and close friends.

"They are so cool! Is everything red? Do they always look like that? Do they glow in the dark! Have they always been like that? Do they…"

"Whoa. Slow down petit one question at a time non? Non. Only red tings are red. Oui since I was a bẽbẽ dey 'ave always looked like dis and Oui dey 'glow' in de dark, 's annoyin' though, mais I can see trẽs bien in de dark."

"Cool!"

Remy slid his glasses back on, smiling at the young boy, "yer okay ta walk? Ma house is about a ten minute walk away."

"I'll walk."

"Kay"

Less than five minutes later Remy was carrying Jamie home.

So much for yer walkin' 'ome. Tessa is gonna kill me…speaking of which… 

Remy's mobile began to ring, balancing Jamie in one arm and on his knee Remy searched his pockets for his phone, finally answering it.

"Allo?" Remy held Jamie in one arm and started to walk again.

"Remy where are you? Scratch that, why are you so late? There are people here, one says she knows you, they're not from that Lensher guy, but they know who he is. They say that they want to talk to you, John and me together. The women is a teacher at a school in Bayville, her name is Ororo Monroe."

"Quel? Quel a fait vous dire?"

"What? Remy I don't know any French. Maybe I should take it up?" Tessa mumbled the last part to her self.

"Whatever, what do mean Ororo's there? Are yo sure it's 'er? What does she look like?"

"She's dark skinned, long white hair, deep blue eyes, in her early thirties and quite tall, 'bout five foot eight. She says she knows you from New Orleans but she hasn't been sent by anyone from down there."

"Kay, who has she come with?"

"Three guys, Warren Worthington the third, Jean-Paul Beaubier and Samuel Guthrie. No. They only told me first names, I found out the rest, you should get on with Jean-Paul, he's French."

"Tank's Tes, tell dem I'll be back in about five minutes. An' answearin' yo earlier question, I had to stay back an' fix dat salaud Mr. Tomlinskin's car, his brakes wen' again an 'e blamed moi."

"Okay, See ya in five then."

"Wait Tes, der's something else…."

"What? Remy what have you done? Tell me now!" Tessa yelled down the phone, causing Remy had to move it away from his ear.

"Nothin' why d'ya always jump ta conclusions!"

"Because this is you we're talking about! Between you and John it's a wonder I'm still clinically sane!"

"Fine. Listen I kinda erm… yo gonna kill me."

"Remy?"

"Long story very short I'm bring a petit garcon 'ome, 'e as no where ta go an 'e ran away from 'ome. Bye." Quickly pressing the end call button Remy sighed. _Shoulda said I'd be 'ome in ten minutes, she woulda 'ad more time to calm down_. Sighing Remy looked at the sleeping boy in his arms._ Ya 'causin a lot of trouble today petit l'un. _

* * *

French translations

Desole mon petit ami – sorry my little friend

Chien – dog

Mais - but

deux - 2

petit garcon – little boy

demain matin – tomorrow morning

petit - small

Stupide - stupid

Merde – shit (or bugger- sort of in between)

L'un jour – one day

Mon nom – my name

Bien - good

Bẽbẽ - baby

trẽs -very

Quel a fait vous dire? - What did you say?

Salaud - Bastard


	7. Chapter 6: getting to know each other

hey, here's the next chapter, R and R pleaz: )

**Chapter 5**

**Getting to know each other**

At the house Tessa came from the small kitchen into a small living room swearing about stupid Cajun's.

"He's had to work late, he's on his way. Should be here in five minutes…. He did seem to recognize your name though."

"What's he done Tes?" John said, trying to hide a grin. Everyone had heard Tessa shouting, 'Remy what have you done? Tell me now!'

"I'm not sure, he's bringing some homeless kid back here though. He hung up before I could ask any questions."

John turned to the blonde boy next to him, Sam. "Smart move. Rem and me are terrified of her, ya don't want to get on the wrong side of that Sheila, and she remembers everything. Even the smallest stupidest things."

"She sounds a lot like Wanda and Betsy, their two girls at the mansion, you don't want to get in their bad books if ya value ya life. Especially Wanda."

Tessa sat opposite Ororo, ignoring John and Sam. "So. How do you know Remy Ms. Monroe?"

"I worked for his Father for a while, about ten years ago."

"Really? Where is Bayville? Is it in New York State somewhere?"

"Yes it's about two hours away from here by car." _She's interrogating me!_

"What does this Xavier guy do exactly, what's the school for?"

"Charles is a mutant, his power is telepathy. He set up the school to help others like him. Help them start again, learn to control their powers and be around other like themselves. Until I went to Bayville I had never known of any other mutants, apart from Remy."

"Do you guys want anything to eat? Oi'm starvin' over here, ya can have Remy's food." John looked at Ororo and got up, "don't worry, 'e'd probably complain it wasn't spicy enough anyway, it's pizza. Don't think he likes that kind of pizza anyway, it's Chicago town or somthin'."

"No, we've had dinner."

"Suit yerself, do want any Tessa?"

"Please. Leave some for Remy, there's nothin' else left, we have to go shopping tomorrow, John was meant to go yesterday, but he trashed his bike."

"It wasn't my fault! Stupid big bloody dog came out of nowhere! Honestly!" Shouted John from the kitchen.

"Anyway, he managed to miss the poor dog, come off relatively unhurt but the bike wasn't so lucky; Remy's taking a look at it in the garage repair shop today, but he said there wasn't much hope for it."

John came back in carrying two plates, "there's always hope! Still, it's a bloody good job Rem taught me how to get off the bike quickly, woulda' cost me a bloody fortune in the hospital!"

* * *

After John and Tessa had finished eating their pizza, there was a knock at the door.

"Rem it's open!"

"Dat's great John, mais I need ya ta open it pour moi! Kinda got ma hands full!"

Ororo immediately stiffened once she heard his voice. _He sounds so different now, well it has been ten years… but he still has his accent. God I hope he's okay, he sounds tired…_ Warren was however the only one who noticed Ororo's sudden 'change'.

John got up and went to the door, "what d'ya mean ya got your han…. Oh, who's the little guy, he looks awful."

"He's called Jamie, some 'friends of humanity' were after 'im, I couldn't leave 'im out there. C'mon take 'im off me, bin carrying im' pour ages!"

Jamie started to wake up, "Remy? Were are we?"

"Yer back at my 'ome, dis is one of my ami's John."

"Hey Jamie. D'ya want some Pizza? There's loads left, come on, Remy has to talk to Tessa and some guests."

"Why does Remy 'ave to talk to her?" Remy said using the third person and looking at John.

"''Cause Remy has guests. Remember?"

"Oui but why do I have to see Tess?" Remy started to put Jamie down.

"'Cause you hung up on her, she was swearing about you for a good few minutes ya know."

"I know now." Remy muttered looking down, "Oh John before I forget, your bike is trashed, there's no way ta fix it. It'd be cheaper you buying a whole other bike. Sorry mon ami. It's worse than mine was, an dat's sayin' a lot."

"What! Come on there's gotta be somthin' ya can do for my baby! Please oi'll pay!"

"Desole John but it's jus' scrap now, I can' do anythin' even Mike says it's 'opeless. An' he'd salvage any trashed up bike, even if it mean' replacing mos' of it. Anyway yo' wouldn't pay me, you'd jus' avoid me until I stopped asking you pour money."

"What did you do to your bike?" Jamie asked looking up at John but still clinging to Remy's trench coat.

"Oi trashed it mate, bloody great big dog, with great big teeth leaped out from nowhere! Honest! The stupid mut!"

"Can't you get a new one for Christmas of Santa? I asked him for one, but my daddy said I wasn't good enough."

Remy looked down at Jamie. "Maybe Santa will get you one dis year non? Anyway John had a motorbike, dey cost an awful lot more petit and Santa can' afford to give John a big present like dat, what wit' all de other boys an' girls in de worl' who need presents, an' 'e'll be on Papa Noels naughty list if 'e keeps swearing in front of petit garcons non?"

Jamie laughed as he saw John pulling faces behind Remy's back; suddenly Remy turned around grabbed John and gave him a nuggie.

"Stop pullin' faces behin' moi back!"

"Oi was doin' no such thing! Ow! Jamie tell him oi wasn' doin anything!"

"Don' corrupt 'im! Jamie?"

"He was pulling tongues and saying you talked too much."

"Was 'e now?"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was too a zillion billion gazillion times!"

"Was not twenty zillion billion gazillion times!"

"Was too nine hundred thousand nine hundred and ninety nine zillion billion gazillion times!" Jamie ran foreword and jumped on John and helped Remy wrestle him.

"Ow! You've corrupted him! You've known him for less than an hour and you 'av him on your side!"

"Non! e's jus' smart enough to 'elp me an not you."

"Boys! John! Remy! Grow up! Your acting like four year olds!"


	8. Chapter 7: many meetings

hey, this is especially for littlenosedbookworm, no promices in updating so fast in the fure, put for the next week it will be fast 'cause i've written it all up already. please R+R.

****

Before any one says anything Remy/Gambit does NOT speak in the 3rd person, the 1990's cartoons caused that and i am not carring it on it's stupid and annoying! : - (

and i still don't own marvel, sorry guys!

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**Many meetings**

Tessa and Ororo looked at each other, they could hear bits of Remy and John's conversation, then a boy laughing.

"Ughh! Those two can never be sensible for two minutes when they're in the same room."

Ororo smiled and got up then they both heard shouting.

"Stop pullin' faces behin' moi back!"

"Oi was doin' no such thing! Ow! Jamie tell him oi wasn' doin anything!"

"Don' corrupt 'im! Jamie?"

"He was pulling tongues and saying you talked too much."

"Was 'e now?"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Tessa rolled her eyes and got up, stalking towards the hall, with Ororo close behind. When they reached the hall they found two young men and several young boys play wrestling. Remy was holding down John's arms and laughing his head off at John's pathetic attempts to grab Jamie, who had multiplied and attacking the Aussie from all sides. The 'real' Jamie was close to tears with laughter behind Remy.

"Boys! John! Remy! Grow up! Your acting like four year olds!" Tessa shouted. quickley getting over the half a dozen seven year olds in the hall.

A small crowd of x-men had gathered in the doorway of the hall to see what was going on. Ororo looked at Remy who had yet to take his sunglasses off, "You still act like the seven year old I knew back in New Orleans Remy."

Remy's head immediately shot up when he heard Ororo talking. Smiling he greeted Ororo "Hey Stormy!" Remy got up pulling Jamie with him. Reaching to take of his sunglasses and moving towards Ororo at the same time. Ororo smiled and surprised her students when she pulled Remy into a hug, which he returned.

"Oh… it's been too long Remy. How are you? Are you all right? You're not hurt are you? You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

Remy chuckled a little at Ororo's bombardment of questions. " 'm fine 'Ro. Yo' as bad as Tante Mattie, y'd t'ink no one trusts moi by ma'self!"

"We don't." Ororo said smiling and pulling out of the embrace.

Remy stepped away, shrugging still smiling.

Jean-Paul looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. _Okay now I'm totally confused, did she just hug him? The possible hot new guy. Like hug him hug him? He is completely hot, granted. But he's fifteen years younger than heart least! … What the hell is going on?! _

Warren looked over at Sam and Jean-Paul, Sam looked a little shocked, but Jean-Paul looked completely confused. Warren, who knew Jean-Paul hadn't paid much if any attention in the briefing, moved next to Jean-Paul and whispered. "Did you pay any attention in the briefing Jay? If you did you'd know they know each other from years ago. Haven't you seen how anxious she was when we came here and waited for this guy?"

"Yer but…he's a student… well possible new student…. Teachers never hug students."

Warren just shook his head and returned his attention to Storm.

"Are you sure you're both alright?"

"Yes!" Remy and Jamie both shouted in unison, Ororo had overheard the friends of humanity bit of the conversation in the living room and as soon as she stopped hugging Remy dived into questions about how they were, and if they were hurt.

"Just checking…. I need to talk to you all Remy, even Jamie."

Remy looked at Ororo she'd suddenly gone all serious, "Kay, but firs' I 'av ta get Jamie somthin' ta eat. Kay?"

"Yes, go on… Tessa and John said before you've got Chicago town pizza."

"Quel! Non not again, 's disgustin' Jamie yo can 'av my share non problem mon petit ami."

translations (i'm goona stop doing traslations for one off words unless i haven't used them many tiomes before, but i'll still do them for phrases

Quel - what

petit ami - little friend


	9. Chapter 8: invitations

hi. i just realised i labled the chapters wrong, so i've fixed it now, the chaps haven't changed just the numbers, sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! so heres the next part.

still don't own marvel.

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Invitations**

After Jamie had eaten the last of the pizza and Remy made him self and Jamie (because he was 'really hungry') a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and nicked some of John's chips(crisps), with a lot of protest from John, the group gathered around in the small living room. Remy allowed Tessa to sit on the shaggy armchair, while John sat on the right arm. Remy sat on the floor left of Tessa with Jamie sitting next to him, who refused to have Remy out of his sight. Ororo sat in the centre of the large two-seater couch, with Warren to her left and Jean-Paul to her right. Sam was standing looking a little out of place, and looking for somewhere to sit down, occasionally looking at the arm next to Jean-Paul.

Remy not only noticed how Sam kept looking at the chair but 'felt' his emotions, _'es obviously n't too used to dis. Wat was 'is name? _"Ya c'n sit on de arm if ya wan'. Don' worry 'bout it. Desole, mais I can' remember yo name."

Sam almost jumped through the roof when Remy started talking to him, _ah wasn' that obvious…. was ah? _"Errr thanks, It's Sam, and you're Remy raght?"

Ororo looked at Sam and saw him jump, but then instantly calm down; Remy had always had the ability to calm people down, even at the age of seven, whether it was though words, gestures or just being there… even if they had no idea what he said because he spoke in French. Ororo for the first time had a chance to look at Remy properly. He was tall, about six foot, quite thin, but not unhealthy looking, his copper hair reached the bottom of his neck, and was messy looking a 'fringe' covering his eyes slightly. He wore black cargo pants, which were loosing their colour and a dark red wife beater, which also looked a little faded, and were obviously his work clothes. His teeth were white and perfect, and he a little bit of stubble. His eyes were one thing Ororo had noticed that hadn't changed at all; they still burned like embers. She knew that her students were initially shocked by his eyes, but they way he spoke and interacted with them, joking and laughing, throwing insults at John, making sure Jamie was alright and none of them needed or wanted anything soon eased their apprehensions. In fact Warren, Jean-Paul and Sam felt a lot more at ease with Remy than they had with Tessa who came off a 'little' harsh and surprisingly with John, even though he was more welcoming, John had still sceptical of them until Remy got back. Ororo was about to start talking about the mansion until she saw something she defiantly did not expect on his left arm. _A tattoo? When did he get a tattoo? Mattie must have killed him._ The tattoo was under his forearm, it was a Celtic cross, it spread from just above his wrist to half way up his arm, it was a simple looking knot work design in black ink, with poitned edges. _Definitely need to ask him how he got that, he hates needles, when he was getting his meningitis one we had to search the whole house for him, and then stop him from sneaking off once we found him. how the hell did he have that done?_

"Yer I am, where are yo from? Kentucky?"

"Yer, a mining town, 's a dump really. Nothin' compared ta somewhere like New Orleans."

"No where compares ta New Orleans mon ami, trus' moi, I know." Sam's nerves calmed down considerably, he felt less out of place, and he saw Remy's attention switch from him to Ororo. "S' Stormy wat is it yo wan'ed ta talk to us all 'bout?"

"Well, can I start with Jamie?" there was a nod from Tessa, John and Remy. Jamie's attention just increased, as he grabbed hold of Remy's hand. "Alright, Jamie I'm from a school in Bayville…it's a small town, but there is a School their for mutants like us, it is run by a very good and trusted friend of mine Charles Xavier. He found out about you living on the streets and wants to invite you to come live at the mansion with others like you." She then looked to Remy, then Tessa and John. "This invitation also extends to you all… but I need to explain some other…. things to you." She said looking directly at Remy.

"Will Remy be there?"

"That's up to Remy child." Immediately Jamie turned around and looked at Remy asking him silently.

Remy sighed he could feel everyone's emotions in the room, he started to block them off leaving only Traces of what they were feeling, however he didn't block Ororo's or Jamie's emotions. He wanted to know exactly what they were feeling. Constant steams of fear were coming off Jamie, but he was tired too, and Ororo had a mixture of hope, fear, worry and surprise? _Wat she worried 'bout? Dat I don' come to dis school. I'll worry 'bout dat later, firs' I need ta get Jamie ta take a nap or somthin'._

Realising that all of the people in the room were waiting for his answer he sighed again. "I t'ink I needed ta talk ta Tess and John firs'. Non? An' I wanna know watcha mean by other thin's. Mais Jamie, I t'ink yo shoul' decide wat ta do on you're own."

"I want ta stay with you! Please!"

"Mais it woul' be safer yo stayin wit' Ororo, she's a real good ami of mine she'll look afta' yo if I don' go. I've not decided yet anyway." He looked up at Ororo. "Is der anything else ya wanna tell 'im now?"

"No. The rest can wait until he decides what he is going to do."

"Kay. Jamie, yo look tied d'ya wanna go take a quick nap while me, Tess an' John talk to Stormy et 'er ami's?"

Jamie nodded and yawned. Remy got up and picked the small boy up in his arms. He then turned to Ororo. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Remy reached his bedroom door and kicked it open. "Dis is mine an' John's room. We don' 'av any were else pour you to sleep. Will ma bed be okay?"

Jamie nodded and yawned again. "'s fine…"

"Kay jus take yer shoes off an climb in."

"But I'm dirty!"

"I'll sort it out later p'tit."

"Were will you sleep?"

"On de floor or on de couch downstairs or somewhere. I dunno."

Remy placed Jamie on the bed and walked over to the small window, closing it and pulling the curtains over. When he turned back around Jamie was pulling the covers over him. "Kay, get some res' petit. I'll wake yer up later when we know wat we're doin'."

"Remy."

"Mmm"

"Will you go with Stormy?"

Remy smiled as he used Ororo's nickname. "Don' know, I wanna know wat's goin on before I decide."

"What if John and Tessa weren't here?"

"Dunno. Probably go with Ororo, mais, dey're my friends an' I wanna talk wit' dem firs'" Remy deliberately stopped himself from slipping into French to try and put his point across to Jamie better.

"Oh… okay… if I don' wanna go can I stay with you?"

"I dunno petit. I wouldn' min' yo stayin' mais de govermen' people woul' 'cause me an' John are minors an Tessa is only eighteen. We'll cross dat bridge if we come to it though, kay?"

"Kay. Can ya leave the door open please?"

"Sure. Bon nuit petit." Quietly Remy slipped out of the room, and back downstairs.


	10. Chapter 9: explanations

hello, well heres the next chapter enjoy and read and review please! give me feed back****

still haven't won the lottery so i still don't own x-men or marvel. sorry: - (

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine**

**Explanations**

Ororo watched Remy pick Jamie up and carry him up the stairs. _He's certainly grown up since I last saw him. He's looking after Jamie like he's his little brother, but he's only known him for a couple of hours at the most. When I spoke to Tante Mattie last she said he still fooled around and acted like the eight year old I left behind. What's changed? Why isn't he in New Orleans anymore? One thing I can tell Mattie though, he is defiantly the young man she hoped to raise in the middle of all that bitterness and fighting. I hope he's at least contacted her, told her he's safe… she'll be glad he's enrolled himself in a school. The one thing I wasn't expecting in this was how Remy is acting… I don't know what I expected really… I could never imagine him being like his Father, or being terribly cold and bitter… but I didn't expect this… hiding almost… he seems so… on edge… he's disguising it well, I almost didn't notice when he had a momentary lapse. I need to talk to him alone._

Remy could hear the conversations taking place downstairs, he could also feel peoples emotions, Sam was feeling more comfortable and talking to John, who was now at ease, Tessa was still apprehensive, but a little more comfortable with them now that she knew they weren't a ploy sent by Magneto, she was talking to Warren and Jean-Paul about the school and the other students. Ororo however wasn't talking to anyone. Her emotions however were easy to read it was like reading a book. She was confused, proud and anxious. _Wonder if she's wonderin' why I'm in Queen's an' not at home. I'll probably 'av ta explain dat to 'er. Dat shoul' be fun. Not. _Remy was at the foot of the stairs and looked at the group. _I dunno wat ta do. Do I wanna go wit' 'Ro to dis school? I think I do mais wat abou' Tessa an' John wha' da they wan'? _Remy started to make his way into the living room and took back his seat on the floor. John was now sitting in the armchair with Sam now sitting were John had been sitting on the arm. Tessa had taken Sam's place and Ororo had moved to allow Warren to talk to Tessa.

"Was' the matter Stormy? Ya look trop serieux."

Ororo had watched Remy come in, she saw him checking everyone including her self. "Nothing. And stop calling me that. You may have gotten away with it ten years ago but you won't now."

Remy half smiled and half smirked, "ya sure 'bout dat?"

Ororo saw the playfulness in his eyes, and that his half smile, half smirk was almost identical to Jean-Luc's. Which was strange since they weren't blood related. She was about to comment on it, but decided against it. Simply answering "Very."

By then everyone had quietened down and were waiting for Ororo to start talking about why she had come, and the other reasons.

"As you know I've come representing Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, but before I go into any more detail about that I want to ask you something. How do you know Eric Lensher, or Magneto as he is more commonly known."?

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that." Tessa said looking at Ororo. "Any of you two wanna' explain?"

"Oi think Rem shoul' 'cause he was approached first."

"An' I tink John shoul' 'cause he spoke to 'im more."

Tessa looked at the two 'men'. "Honestly you two can be so childish! I'll explain. Well as John said Remy was approached first, about five weeks ago now right?"

Remy just nodded, he knew Tessa knew when Magneto had approached him, and she'd stored everything he'd told her in her super computer head.

"Right, basically he was just trying to convince Remy to join him. Maybe you should explain exactly what went on Rem."

Remy pouted and looked between Ororo and Tessa, "fine, d'ya wan' de chil' friendly version? I was on my way 'ome an' I was walkin' through an ally, an 'e starts usin' 'is metal manipulation powers…."

* * *

**Five weeks ago flashback **

It was half eight in the evening and Remy LeBeau was walking home; he'd been in work since four o'clock, and at school since seven thirty in the morning. It had been an incredibly long day, and he still had to cook tonight. _There's someone following me; more than one, fuck it I'm takin' the short cut._ _I can loose them in the ally if I need to_. He turned in a poorly lit, dingy alleyway; papers littered the floor, swirling in the gentle breeze.There had been an increase in anti-mutant attacks, although Remy looked 'normal' his eyes gave him away as being a mutant, so after a exceptionally violent attack two weeks before around Queens, Tessa had gotten worried for Remy's safety; making him promise to take 'well lit routes, with people nearby' as well as forcing him to wear sunglasses, she had created a medical record for the School which claimed his eyes were sensitive to light, which was partially true, and she was also working on an image inducer in her free time, though Remy wasn't exactly rushing her, he hated hiding. But despite his hate for hiding, he was. Not just his eyes, but himself. He was hiding from his so-called 'loving family'. _Huh, don' know if I shoul' hate dem or maself. Tante said Theo's fine, an' 'e's back ta normal. Mais he can' be. It was ma fault; he's ma cousin an' ma meillur ami. 's moi fault 'e was 'urt. Mon pere din' 'ave any trouble pointing dat out._ There was a clatter behind him. _They are defiantly followin' me._ Remy quickly turned around and pressed himself in a crevasse in the wall, hiding himself in the shadows. Only now was he glad about the sunglasses, even though it was still light the shadow he was hiding in would of caused his eyes to glow, marking him out.

Suddenly metal objects were flying around, like paper caught in the wind. "Aren't you tired of hiding Mr. Le Beau? Tired of hiding from these humans."The last word was spat out like a curse, Remy looked for the source of the voice, and he heard a low feral growl. _Well dere's defiantly deux of dem. Who de hell are dey? How does 'e know mon nom? _

"Come now Mr. Le Beau, we know you're here somewhere, my companion here can smell you, he has awfully sensitive senses. He can even hear your breathing."

_Dieu! I 'ope hes exaggeratin'. Hmm, les' fin out. _Remy kept motionless, he waited until the 'intruders' were five feet away, he snuck behind a dumpster and grabbed hold of a loose drain pipe. Silently he pulled himself up using the shadows to hide himself.

Sabertooth looked at Mystique and Magneto. Neither of them had any idea were the little runt was hiding, but he did, he was hiding in an indent in the wall. That's why Magneto had brought him; this little pest was very good at hiding, but he was a brilliant hunter. _He's Cajun. He stinks of it too. Why would Magneto want this little prick?_ Suddenly Sabertooth dived into the indent, but no one was there. _Were the fuck did he go?_ Looking behind him he saw Mystique smug face and Magneto's smile?

"Bravo Kitty-Cat yo' foun' were I was 'bout a minut ago, mais yo probably still workin' dat out in dat lil ol' min' of yours, Now. Who are ya an' what d'ya wan'? Mais dat woul' be a little worthless in tellin' moi 'cause 'm not interested, good day." Remy knew better than to turn his back on the three, instead he studied them, taking in every detail, large and small. He already knew he didn't trust them. The one in the middle, the presumed leader wore a purple cape, and some sort of light armour, with a ridicules helmet, instantly he realised who it was. Magneto, Remy couldn't get a solid lock on this guys emotions, _somthin' ta do wit de helmet maybe?_ To the left was the cat, he looked like he was out for blood, he had shaggy blonde-ish hair, claws and fangs, he didn't look impressed, in fact the feelings he got off him were almost animal. The other member of the group, was a woman, she had scaly blue skin, shock red hair and cold yellow eyes, her feelings where a mix, she was impatient, conceited, but worried, she was someone that couldn't be trusted, why was she with him? Slowly he started to back away, but never turning his back on the three.

"Most impressive Mr. Le Beau. I had you down as a very skilled young man, but I admit; I did not expect that amount of skill from you. Now if you would give me a couple of minutes of your time? I am Magneto…"

"n' I don' care bucket 'ed. Now c'n yo, yer pet cat an' de smutty blue femme leave moi alone s'il vous plait?"

"Now now Mr. Le Beau, that is no way to talk to your elders. Hear me out. I know what your 'family' did to you. I now they cast you out, it's what they do best…humans turn on their brothers… their family. I know what's happening to you. You know what I'm talking about. Your powers. They are evolving. You are getting stronger, and so are your powers. You managed to keep them back once, I doubt you can do it again, all that power that energy, just waiting to be unleashed."

"I 'av no idea wha' yo are talkin' 'bout."

"Don't be so stubborn. I can help you if you let me. I want to ask you something first. Do you think it's fair?"

"Quel?"

"Do you think it is fair? Is it Just? Is it Right?"

"Yer not answerin' ma question."

"The way they treat us. The humans. Beating innocent mutants who haven't done anything wrong. I'm sure you've heard about them. Six o'clock news: mutant found dead by the park, in an ally, in their home. Aren't you sick and tired of hiding, is it right young people like you are terrified of the world around them? Hiding from it."

"Get to de point. Wha' idea yo sellin' sixties love thy neighbour or take over de worl'?"

"Neither. I'm not selling anything. I'm simply asking you to join me, to help me."

"'Elp yo do wha' exactly?"

"Fight back. Fight for our kind."

"Really? An' wha' are our kin'?"

"We are the next generation Mr. Le Beau. The future. We are Homo Sapien superior. We are Mutants."

"Well 'scuse me if I don' jump up an' down wit' joy. 'M not interested." Remy responded, every word except the last three, dripping with sarcasm

"Why not?"

"I know who you are. Magneto. AKA Eric Lensher. Yo a terrorist. Yo kill innocent people, an' for wha'? yo' jus as bad as de bastards who beat up mutants."

Magneto icy blue eyes flashed, "I am nothing like those animals! Their deaths are necessary to completing our aims!"

"Yo mean yo aims, what are dey anyway? See 'ow lon' it takes pour de CIA an' de FBI and any other government organisations ta catch yo?" Remy knew about Magneto's attacks: the terrible loss of life and the suffering. He also knew Magnetos magnetic power. He could see that anything metal around him was now shaking, Magneto was trying to intimidate him, it wouldn't work, even if it did somewhere in his subconscious, his stubbornness refused to let him show it or back down. _If dis guy t'inks I'm gonna work pour 'im 'e's got another thin' comin'._

"My aims are to create equality for Mutants! Make their lives, our lives better! To have mutants rule!"

Remy was furious, suddenly he started shouting at the 'freedom fighter'. "Yo jus' don' get it, do ya? D'ya 'onestly t'ink killin' innocent people is gonna 'elp achieve dem goals? An' don' ya mean yo wanna rule? 'M not stupid Magneto. What yo are doin' is makin' it harder for mutants ta live! Every time yo do somthin' attacks on mutants increase! Or did yo jus' t'ink dat was a strange coincidence! An' don' yo' dare say der deaths were necessary dey wern' if it wasn' pour yo dey'd probably all be still alive! An' wha' in hell makes yo t'ink any govermen' woul' listen to a man dey consider ta be a terroris'? An' ya know wha'? I don' blame dem. I blame yo! An' narrow minded bastards like yo!" Remy's anger was seething; he could feel the molecules in the air vibrating. All Magneto, Mystique and Sabertooth saw was a glowing Remy LeBeau. _Gotta stay in control! Dieu why'd I let 'im get to me like dat?_ "Now go away an' leave moi alone, D'accord?"

Magneto simply smiled, he achieved his goal. He had un-nerved Remy. Granted it wasn't in the way he would of liked to, but those small details could be fixed. He had made him angry, forced him to almost loose his control. "As you wish… if you change your mind or are need of my services I will know."

"Huh." Remy looked at the three but then saw three-chrome orbs fly towards them. Magneto nodded and stepped inside the largest orb, his two lackey's followed suit.

_I 'ave ta get Tessa._

* * *

**End flashback **

"'n da's it, he showed up las' week. Mais 'e was a little more forthwith 'bout usin' 'is powers 'gainst us. When he approached John an' Tessa he used a similar tactic. Basically come join me, an' be a my personal lackey."

Ororo had listened to Remy's story quietly. She knew he had missed bits out, she'd ask later, when they were alone.

Warren had also listened carefully; he saw that Remy did not agree with Magneto's tactics. "So he's been trying to recruit you all? Obviously none of you accepted, but still how did he find out about you? The prof. had a hard time finding anything about any of you. Especially you." Warren nodded towards Remy.

Remy smirked, "'m no' surprised, actually I've bin' t'inkin' 'bout dat trop. I can' t'ink 'ow he got any information on us. 'specially me."

For the first time Jean-Paul spoke up. "Is there any leaks or anything? Ya know, people who know who you are and don' exactly like it or you."

"Plenty mon ami, not 'xactly de mos' loved person back 'ome right now."

"yer, my family don' exactly love me either, an' I'm sure Tessa's managed to piss loads of people off with her sparkling people skills and personality." John looked over to Tessa and smiled.

"Shut up John. You're jokes aren't funny."

"Who says oi was jokin'?"

"You had better be!"

"'Ey yo deux, stop it! Tessa yo say me an' John are childish, yo are jus' as bad."

Ororo looked directly at Remy. "The Professor expected Magneto to be recruiting new mutants, but five weeks ago? He may have dozens by now. You three were high on his list apparently. But still there'd be many more who will join him because of this anti-mutant back-lash."

"I wouldn' be surprised Ro'. What's 'e planning though?"

"We don't know. But it is obvious he is up to something. Things are getting dangerous for mutants though, not just because of anti-mutant violence, Trask is pushing for mutant registration and control through a sentinel program."

"We know, Rem and Tessa took control of the TV an' watched dat world summit thing."

"s' It's basically 's not safe anymore."

"No it's not." Ororo replied sadly. _I still have to ask him about his powers. How the hell do I approach him about that? Oh and Remy I know your powers are growing and getting out of control don't worry though even if loads of people are after you. He probably knows their tracking him. Hopefully._ "That's why Professor Xavier is inviting you to stay at the mansion, he thinks it would be safer for you all to stay there."

"'n wha' do yo t'ink?"

"I think Xavier is right. Remy it is getting dangerous. You haven't got the protection of your family any more, you won't be safe here; the mansion can offer you better protection."

Sighing Remy looked at Tessa and then John. "I t'ink we need ta talk. Non?"

"Yer, mate. D'ya guy's mind if we talk in the kitchen?"

"No go on. Take your time." Ororo said gently.

Warren looked at Ororo then his watch. _It's quarter to ten already, what does she mean 'take your time?_

The tree potential students got up and walked to the kitchen, Tessa walked in last closing the door.


	11. Chapter 10: decisions

hey sorry it's been so long, had loads of homework! but here it is Read and review please!!! i need to know what people think! i don't own marvel or it's character and i am not a multi-millionaire beacause of it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter ten**

**Decisions**

Tessa sighed and leaned against the wooden table. "So?"

"So what Sheila?"

"What do we do? Do we stay here? Go with them? What do you think Rem?"

"I t'ink Ro's right. We can' stay 'ere. 's getting dangerous, we don' 'ave any protection 'ere, de mansion does….mais does she know ma powers are goin' a lil' crazy."

"A little crazy! Bloody hell mate that's the understatement of the century!"

Remy, who was drying the dishes threw the kitchen towel at John. "'s not dat bad." Sulking Remy turned back around.

"It's rare thing, John being right but he is in this case. Remy your powers are doing something and I don't know what. It's infuriating!"

"Den ya got a small measure of wha' I'm feelin'."

"Hey, din' the Ms. Munroe Sheila say that the professor guy helped mutants with their powers? Why not give it a go mate?"

Remy sighed. "Wha' d'ya wanna do?"

"Well mate I wanna fin' a pretty lighter call it er… Trixy, settle down… ow!" Remy threw a wet dishcloth at John, which hit him in the face. Dead centre.

"I was bein' serieux."

"So was I!"

"What do you want to do Remy?" Tessa looked at Remy and had noticed he was avoiding her earlier question.

Sigh. "M' t'inkin…. I don' know…. Maybe I shoul' go, m' powers are getting out of control, I don' wanna 'urt anyone, John maybe, mais definitely not yo'. Mais if I go der will be more people I coul' 'urt."

"I think we should go. Sam seemed cool. The other two weren't bad. But if either of you two ain' goin' I won't go, unless one of yer does an' the other dosen' then I'm back at square one. What 'bout you Tessa? And what do you mean ya wanna hurt me Cajun!"

"Only 'cause I care. Firefly."

"If you two are going…. I will, we can give it a try. Don't worry Remy you haven't hurt either of us so I doubt your going to start now."

"S' we're settled? We're goin' wit' dem pour now?"

John grabbing the kitchen towel to dry his face replied. "Yep."

"Yer. John! Don't do that!" Tessa shouted.

Looking up from behind the kitchen towel John said puzzeled. "Why not!"

"It's unhygienic!"

"Point being?"

Remy cut off the growing argument quickly. "Righ'. Shoul' I go get Jamie firs'?"

"Yer. What d'ya think the little tyke's gonna do?"

"Probably come wit' us."


	12. Chapter 11: private talk

Allo! here it is the next chapter read and review please i wanna know what you think!

still don't own marvel

* * *

**Chapter eleven **

**Private talk**

John, Tessa and Remy walked back into the living room were the x-men were sitting murmuring. Ororo immediately stood up along with Warren.

"Where do we sign up mates?"

Ororo smiled widely at her three new students, Remy could sense the relief wash over her. _Wow, she was really worried. Mais I still 'av ta tell her 'bout ma powers. Maybe John shoul' get Jamie. _"John, c'n yo go get Jamie I need ta talk to Ororo for a sec."

Instantly Ororo got worried._ What does he want to talk to me about? He knows I've not been sent from New Orleans… what can be bothering him?_

Remy 'felt' Ororo start to worry and panic about his request to talk to her. "Don' worry Stormy, jus' need ta tell ya somthin' before we leave."

"Oh, all right." Ororo followed Remy into the Kitchen, as John ran up the steps two at a time.

Once Ororo passed through the door into the Kitchen, Remy closed it. Turning around he saw Ororo standing there, with obvious worry etched into her face. Sighing he began to tell Ororo about his powers and how they were 'growing'.

Meanwhile, John was trying to get Jamie up. "Come on now mate, yer gotta get up, Rem sent me ta get you."

"Ten more minutes?"

"No come on, I know bed is a great place but ya gotta get up. Please!"

"Eight more minutes?"

"No."

"Five more minutes?"

"…"

"Two more minutes?"

"If ya don't get up the tickling monster will get ya…. Five…. Four…. Three…. Two…. one, that's it!"

"No! Please… stop! … I can't…. stop….pl…please…I'll get up!…. stop! Please… I'm up! …. I'm up!" Jamie cried out, laughing and squirming under the covers.

"Good. Come on mate. Me, Rem an' Tessa have said that we'll go to the school. You gonna go?"

"Remy's going right?"

"Knew you'd ask that. Yer he is."

"Okay!"

Back downstairs Ororo had listened carefully to Remy, without interrupting him, occasionally prodding him to go on. He explained that his powers were evolving according to Tessa, and about the 'accident' back home, assuring her that everyone including himself was all right.

"So you didn't touch anything, the air around you charged as well?"

"Yer, it happened again when Magneto first approached me. Only the air chargin' thing though. Ro' 'm not sure if I shoul' go to the school, I coul' hurt someone" Remy immediately looked down, as if the floor was the most interesting thing in the world.

Ororo walked over to be were Remy was standing; he was leaning against the wall, hands behind his back and looking at the floor still, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder she said. "The school was set up to help people control their powers. Don't worry. We'll help you. I trust you."

Remy smiled, and looked up.

"Oh and one more thing Remy. When did you get that tattoo?"

Remy's smile immediately got wider and fire seemed to dance in his eyes, "erm… lon' storey, not sure if there's time…"

"Give me the edited version then."

"Ermmm… kinda… well… 's Lapin's et Henri's fault, dey a mal influence."

"Stop beating round the bush."

"Okay fine… me, Henri, Lapin, Eti, Emil an' Theo wen' out one nigh' an' we all woke up de nex' mornin' wit' tattoo's an' de wors' hangover Dieu coul' of given us. De only problem is we can' really remember getting' dem, I sorta remember picking one… anyway Henri's got a skully t'ing on de back of 'is neck, Lapin's got de superman logo, it was grea' when we foun' out 'e had to go back ta get it finished, he almos' died of shock. Emil an' Eti 'ave fire an' ice dragons, dey 'ad ta go back too, an' Theo's got some kinda tribal design t'ing on his upper arm an' shoulder. 'E as no idea wha' it means an' refuses ta go back an' ask 'case 's somthin' stupid." Remy finished the storey as quickly as possible.

"You've all got tattoo's? Mattie must have nearly had a heart attack."

"Non, we were almos' given concussions wit' a fryin' pan." Remy smiled, trying not to laugh at the memories or Ororo's expression.

Ororo started to laugh at the image of five sixteen to twenty-one year olds being chased around the LeBeau house with a frying pan and a hysterical Tante Mattie "What about Jean-Luc?"

Remy frowned for a second at the mention of his father and then laughed, "he jus' said 'at leas' dey din' wake up in a strange bed wit' some girl dey don' even remember.'"

Ororo laughed, _defiantly sounds like Jean-Luc, he frowned when I mentioned Jean-Luc, I don't think Remy's told me everything. _Then there was banging from the upstairs, laughter and then more banging.Ororo looked over to Remy who simply shrugged and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Remy! Tessa! 'elp the midget's after me!" John was running down the stairs three at a time, closely followed by a very much awake Jamie. "He's got me! heeeeelp! Please! Tessa! Remy! Sam! The other two! Ms. Munroe!"

"No! Don't help him! He's the bad guy! He's a pirate! You have to help me put him in the dungeon! Or he'll get away again!"

Remy and Ororo walked back into the living room to see John laying face down, with his arms behind his back on the floor with Jamie sitting on his hands and back.

"Ahh but ya forgot p'tit! I'm a pirate too! Run!" Remy ran forward, Jamie immediately got up and tried to get past Remy, after going left, right and ducking several times Remy allowed Jamie to slip past him, he then helped John up.

"Jamie! Hurry up get behind me! Me, Sam and Warren will protect you! Hurry!" Jean-Paul, Warren and Sam were standing near the window urging Jamie to hurry up and waving madly.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "you boys don't know anything!" Jumping over the couch she grabbed Jamie, half throwing half-placing him on the couch, she then started ticking him.

"No! Not again! Pl…pl…please!"


	13. Chapter 12: bezazzeled

hello!!!!! don't own marvel etc.

here's the next chapter i'm not happy with it, but i can't think of any other way to do it. helpl!

Read and review

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twelve**

**Bedazzled**

**23:50 outside The Lighthouse club**

Remy sat in the back of the X-Van worrying. John was on his bike. His baby! Jamie wanted to stay with Remy, Tessa and Ororo refused to allow Jamie on the bike with him. Warren, Jean-Paul and Sam stayed relatively silent, apart from 'he is a bit young'. John was with Remy, until he realised that he'd have to drive the bike if Remy wasn't, so his support quickly disappeared. Jamie was completely for riding on the motorbike, but his opinion was 'biased' because he was seven years old and too young to understand all the dangers, at least according to Tessa and Ororo. So after ten minutes of arguing, pouting and pleading it was decided that Remy either rode the bike alone or John would ride it for him. So he had no chance in winning really._ If 'e even scratch's dat bike I'll kill 'im! E's insane on bikes, worse dan me. Why did I let 'im ride it!_

"All right, this is it kids, the Lighthouse."

"D'ya think they'll let Jamie in?" Remy said looking at Ororo as she turned around.

"Should do, it's a recognised teenagers club, but I don't see any trouble with bringing Jamie in if he wants to come. Do you want to come in young one?"

"Yes please." Jamie was still shy, even after the pirates and dungeons game and clung to Remy's trench coat once more.

"Okay then, everyone out. Tessa's just pulled up. Where did you get that car?"

"Now, ask yer self if ya really wan' ta know de answer ta dat question Stormy."

"You hot-wired it!"

"S' a piece of junk anyway! An' I din' hot-wire it, Tessa did." Remy grinned

"For the love of all that is good…. Don't hot-wire anything in Bayville for goodness sakes. If the crime rate sours up I'll know who to look at first."

"Tessa?" Remy asked innocently with a hint of cheek

Ororo rolled her eyes and got out of the car, closely followed by Sam, Jamie and Remy. Warren and Jean-Paul had opted to go with Tessa and John was on Remy's bike, they were already waiting for Ororo and the rest. Once they were all grouped out side the main entrance and Remy was satisfied nothing had happened to his bike the group walked into the club.

The music was blaring out of the huge speakers as some sort of alternate teenage rock band played.

"Dieu, dey killed dat song."

John, who had been cringing, turned to Remy. "I know what ya mean mate, wasn' that a Nirvana song?"

"T'ink so, it sounded like come as you are… mais I couldn' tell yer, der bass and guitar were too loud." Remy looked down to Jamie who had both hands over his ears.

"Are they finished yet?" Jamie looked up pouting slightly.

"No their bloody not, Jesus fucking Christ! These are awful, Rem! We should go up! We'd be one hell of a lot better than them buggers!"

"St. John Allerdyce! I will not tolerate you swearing like that! Especially in front of Jamie." Tessa yelled at him, then she smacked him over the back of the head. Remy started to laugh, but covered his mouth to make it look more like a yawn. "Jamie, I know their bad, but they'll be off soon and don't repeat what John said. K"

"K."

Ororo had watched the scene roll out in front of her, "well, John I was going to shout at you for swearing, but Tessa's saved me wasting my breath instead I'm just going to tell you that swearing is prohibited at the mansion, and is punishable with chores that no one wants to do."

At that moment the announcer walked on stage. "Can I get a round of applause for Retribution! And their tribute to Nirvana!" there was a small round of applause from the audience as the band walked off stage.

Remy felt like shouting, 'No! They were merde!' but knew that; one they wouldn't hear him so it'd be pointless, two Jamie might pick up on using the word Merde and three both Ororo and Tessa were standing within hitting distance. John had obviously not learned his lesson.

"Thank bloody hell for that! No ya can't have a round of applause! They were bloody terrible! A hyena opera singing sounds better than them!"

"John!" two female voices shouted, as Jamie burst out laughing.

"Sorry Sheila's but you have to admit that was awful, like fingernails on a chalk board. Anyway were not at the Mansion place yet."

"No but Jamie's here and if he starts swearing I'll blame you!" Ororo said looking from Jamie to John. Remy however grinned at looked at Jamie then to John. _Perfect blackmail material._

"Now I would like you to put your hands together as I announce the hottest new talent! Alison Blaire! The Dazzler!"

The crowd stated cheering and whistling as Alison walked on stage. She had blonde hair with pink steaks in it, her deep blue eyes scanned the crowd and picked out Ororo and the rest of the group, she gave a short nod, acknowledging their presence.

"Hey guys! Listen I'm not gonna be performing here anymore…. so I wrote this balled-isshy song hope you like it it's about moving on."

As soon as the music started beautiful soft colours moved around the stage, fitting perfectly into the mood of the music, the crowd was instantly mesmerised, then Alison started to sing. The song lasted exactly three minutes and forty-two seconds. Alison smiled and looked over the crowd, most of who were in ore, except some teenage boys, a teenage girl, a young boy and a white haired African woman.

Remy, John, Tessa, Ororo, Jean-Paul, Warren, Sam and Jamie were clapping and whistling at Alison's performance.

"Come on Sheila! Encore!"

Remy, Tessa and Warren wolf-whistled. Jamie tried to whistle put nothing happened as Jean-Paul picked Jamie up and put him on his shoulders. Twenty minutes later Alison was standing with her parents opposite Ororo Munroe, Warren and Jean-Paul.

"So you guys picked up Remy, Tessa, John and Jamie then came to get me, wow, you've had a busy night."

Warren laughed, "Yer we have, can't wait to get home and collapse on my bed."

Jean-Paul snickered, whispering "collapse on someone more like."

Warren elbowed Jean-Paul. "Shut-up."

Alison laughed and turned around to her parents, "miss you guys loads! Promise I'll phone or somethin' don' make this tearful please! I don' wanna cry!"

"Okay sweetie, be good. Phone tomorrow to let us know you've settled in." Alison's mother hugged and kissed her.

"Bye cupcake. Work hard, see you at Christmas and stuff." Her Dad came up and hugged her tightly.

"K, k, k promise, be good, raise hell gotcha" Alison smirked.

Just then Remy walked through the backstage door, holding Jamie's hand. "Yer stuffs in de cars, what de hell are ya bringin'? Yo whole house!"

"I wouldn't be surprised, swear I've never seen the house look so empty." Mr. Blaire said looking towards Remy, John, Sam and Tessa who volunteered to put Alison's cases in the car. Alison pulled tongues behind her father. Then looked towards Remy. _God he's good looking, he's tall, dark and handsome. Just how I like them. Wonder were he's from with an accent like that? Hmm I'll have to ask._

"Okay, bye mom, bye dad! Love ya an' leave ya!"

"Bye honey, be good, remember to call and stuff." Mrs. Blaire was close to tears as she pulled Alison in for another hug.

"Aww… mum, don't cry! I don't wanna cry! Don't worry, look at the bright side, I'll be back at Christmas and you can force me to do the chores again!"

"Okay bye!" with that Allison stepped outside and got in the car with Sage, Warren and Jean-Paul, as John got on Remy's bike and Remy, Jamie Sam and Ororo got in the van. "Bye guys!"

Allison's Parents waved as the car, the van and the motorcycle drove off.


	14. Chapter 13: are we there yet

hello, well you know what? i still don't own X-men.

Rogues cominhg in the next chapter, i've already written it up. (rubic-cube) just cheaking it. might post it lter today

* * *

**Are we there yet?**

**Chapter thirteen**

Jonathon Winters looked around at his current surroundings. He was in a jet with a fuzzy blue elf, a girl that could walk through walls, a guy with red glasses, a surfer, a goth, a valley girl, a red head and a green head. Amazingly he wasn't freaking out. In fact for the first time in ages he felt he belonged. It wasn't that his Grandparents didn't love him or want him; it was just that he was different and he knew it. His Granddad had found out about this place in New York were mutants could learn to control there powers, he had secretly approached the guy who ran it, then told him and his grandmother. Jonathon had been nervous about going at first, but then the guy who ran it, Professor Charles Xavier and a teacher there; Logan spoke to them and visited. Then one thing led to another and now here he is in a jet. With a strange group of people, who were just like him, well almost. Presently however John Winter's was thinking about how he ended up in a billion dollar jet.

**Flashback**

John had said goodbye to his grandparents and got in a cab, then they got out about three blocks away, were a park was, Kurt a boy who had come along with 'Mr. Logan' had asked if he wanted help with his bags, and without waiting for an answer disappeared in a cloud of smoke, John almost fell over himself, Kurt then ported back grabbed him, Kitty and Wanda and Logan and Betsy put their hands on his shoulders and ported into the heli-jet, were John's mouth eventually closed after about three minutes. Then he was told that Kurt was a teleporter, (which he kind already figured out himself) and had blue fur and yellow eyes, this surprisingly didn't bother John, he just morphed into Kurt and said, 'don' worry, I'm in the same boat as you.' After that Kurt and John barely stopped joking and laughing while they were on their way to Jackson in the heli-jet. When they got there Mr. Logan went into full tracking mode, with it his patience for dawdling teenagers lessened. John was having a hard time keeping up with 'Mr. Logan' as the Valley girl Kitty kept calling him. He had said he was fine with helping them looking for another mutant, apparently whoever they were looking for, was running away, they just didn't know what from, which confused John. _How do they know they're here somewhere, running away? Maybe they're just lost, or visiting or something, they'd never met whoever it is and don't know whoever's name, but they know they're running away. _

"Mr. Logan, do you think she's close?" Kitty asked as Logan stopped abruptly sniffing the air.

"Yes."

"Good, were?"

"She just got on that interstate bus driving off now."

"What!" Wanda screamed, "Why don't we stop it?"

"She's frightened, I can smell her fear, I don't want to frighten her if at all possible. Besides Chuck just called, change of plans, we know where she's going, Betsy is going to stay with me, you, the elf, half-pint and the new kid are gonna go back the mansion with slim and red."

**End flashback**

John sighed, everyone had stopped talking, and he hated silence. "So… do you guys get to fly this thing all the time? Or is this a special occasion?"

"Only the older more experienced students go in this. We're just picking you guys up." Scott answered looking back to see who was talking.

"Right, so can you fly it to school and to the park and stuff?" John asked obviously teasing, but Scott didn't catch on.

"No. We fly it when someone needs help and we need to get there quickly."

"Can I fly it?"

"No. You need to go on the simulator and pass that, then you go through a load of test flights, until you can fly it on your own."

"Right… you've passed it right?"

"Of course I have!"

"Just askin'! Damn. Don't stress out. Can you talk when you're flying this, or are you braking the rules?"

"It's on auto pilot, so I can come back there and throw you out!"

"But can you talk?"

"aarrrrggggg!"

At the back of the jet Kurt, Kitty and Alex were holding there sides struggling to contain their laughter, Lorena was sitting in the seat with her legs drawn up and her face buried in her knees, Wanda was sitting behind her laughing freely and Jean was next to Scott trying desperately to keep a straight face. John however kept a perfectly straight face. "Do I take that as a yay or nay?" with that everyone in the jet except Scott and John burst out laughing. John had the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

After five minutes Scott eventually cracked a smile and admitted that it was pretty funny and everyone calmed down.

John sighed again and turned to Kurt who was sitting next to him. "So… you guys were gonna pick another guy up, but you couldn't find them and dragged me around Jackson because of it."

"Yer. It was a girl her name is Rogue."

"Is that Logan guy always grumpy? Every time I see him he looks like he's just been on that annoyin' that world tour ride in Disney land"

"Yer, he's alvays like dat. He alvays complains dat we're too loud or too slow."

"So he's just pissed at everyone all the time?"

"Yer. Bet 'e couldn't vait to dump us in the jet and 'ave the prof. help him look."

"So I wasn' the only one with that feelin'? Good."

"Man! I'm starving! How much longer!"

"Ten more minutes Kurt." Jean chuckled when she heard Kurt complain that he was going to die of starvation in them ten minutes.

After two minutes of whispers at the back, mostly between Kurt and John, Scott snapped. "What are you two whispering about? Kurt what are you up to?"

"Nothing mein freund!"

"Nothin' my ass." Scott mumbled.

"Actually Scott I have a question for you." John spoke up elbowing Kurt.

"What do you want?" Scott asked sceptically. _I know I'm going to regret asking that._

"Well… here it goes…. Me and Kurt were wondering profusely… Kurt?"

"Are ve der yet?"

_God please no!_ "No. eight more minutes."

"Oh. Okay."

_That's it?_

John and Kurt were once again talking quietly amongst themselves, with a watch in between them.

One minute later, "What about now?"

"Seven minutes."

Thirty seconds later. "Vwat about now?"

Scott clenched his teeth. "Six and a half minutes."

Fifteen seconds later. "What about now amigo?"

_I just have to ride this out. I can do this. It's not that long. _"Six minutes and fifteen seconds."

Fifteen seconds later. "Vwat about now?"

"Six minutes"

"What about now?"

"Less than six minutes."

"Vhat about know?"

"We're here!"

"We are?" two surprised voices shouted.

"No!"

"Zat's cruel!"

"We there yet?"

"No."

"Ve der yet?"

"No"

"We there yet?"

"No."

"Ve der yet?"

"No"

"'Bout now?"

"No! And if you don't shut up I'll rip your tongues out!"

"Okay, jeez, no need to get violent!"

Three and a half minutes later. "Are we…."

"No!" all but two of the jets occupants shouted.

"Alright! Jesus Christ. I was only asking."

Scott switched off the autopilot and shouted back, "We will be landing in a minute, so fasten your seat belts."

"Vhy iz dat never reassuring?"

"Are you sure you can land this thing?" John quipped


	15. Chapter 14: tracking a Rogue part: one

told you i'd update!

here's the next ROGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Tracking a Rogue part one**

19:21 at a Missouri Bus station

Charles Xavier saw the young Rogue he had been tracking. _The Name certainly suits her. _She was sitting at a bus station on the Missouri boarder, her legs were drawn up, knees under her chin with her arms securing her legs in place, she looked terrified. Charles could sense her fears being thrown out psychically, he heard Betsy gasp, and she had let her telepathic shields drop too low. "Are you alright Betsy?"

"Fine…. She's terrified and confused though, maybe I should try talking to her first…. Or Logan…. I think she might be a little put out by you, no offence."

"None taken please see what you can do."

Rogue was silently holding back tears, choking on sobs, shoulders shaking. _Why? Wha' am ah? God…. Wha' did ah do ta those guys? Ta Cody? God ah hope 'e's alraght… ah can't believe this… ah did this…. She knew! She knew! She… she…. Knew…. She lahed…. Ah…. _Fresh tears streamed down her pale face, following the same path as the others.Someone sat next to her, unconsciously she moved away terrified of touching someone. _It was an accident… ah never meant ta… ah didn't know…. _

"Hey love, you alright?" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

_Maybe if ah ignore her she'll go away_

"Come on, I'm hear for you, to help you… I'm…. my name is Betsy Braddock… what's yours?"

"Plea… please ah… ah didn' mean ta… ah didn' know… they jus'… ah jus touched them an…. Please ah didn' mean it." Rogue couldn't control her sobs choking on them as she tried to talk. Betsy noticed she had a heavy Mississippian accent.

"Course you didn't love… it was an accident, don't blame yourself… come hear, I promise to be careful."

"No! Please don' touch… ah don' wanna hurt ya… ah don't know how…. Wha' did ah do?"

"You won't, look I've got a long sleeve coat on, you've got a coat, gloves a scarf… you won't hurt me, but I understand…. I'm like you, you know… I'm a mutant. I can read minds and create psi-shields and stuff. I know how frightened you are, but I'm here for you… will you let me… let us help you?"

"Ah… who are you? She didn't send you did she or that other one?"

"Who? What are you talkin' about love?"

"Irene… she lahed…" she whispered, again chocking back sobs.

"No… I came hear with two guys, Logan and Charles Xavier. Xavier runs a school for mutants so they can learn to control their powers and try to use them to help others. We came to see if you were okay, if you needed any help… and to invite you to come back with us… we know about Irene Alder… we only just found out… if we knew we would of come an' helped you sooner… got you away from them."

"They wanted ta use meh… they were usin' meh… mah family…. They lahed ta meh… mah family…" with that Rogue threw herself into Betsy's arms and broke down crying.


	16. Chapter 15: tracking a rogue part: two

sorry, it was late last night when i uploaded, fixed it now

don't own x-men

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

**Tracking a Rogue part two**

19:21 the Missouri bus station

Logan watched as Betsy walked up to the teen-age run away, he could smell the salty tears and see her shoulders shaking. "So... Chuck… do you think she'll come?" said gruffly.

"I'm not sure… it all depends on how she reacts to Betsy… I hope she comes with us, it will be a lot safer for her if she is with us rather than being alone."

"Any news from Ro'?"

"Yes, they haven't found the young boy, but she's on her way to the house of the other three teenagers, she said she might ask them for help looking for them."

"Ya mean she's gonna ask that LeBeau kid. I dunno Charles, she's puttin' an awful lot of faith in that kid bein' exactly how she left 'im. She'll probably end up disappointed."

"That is what I fear… maybe I shouldn't have sent her, but then again…"

"What?"

"Then again maybe it's best I sent her… she was a part of the young mans past, he might listen to her more because of it."

"Do you think the Cajun's changed?"

"I hope not… for Ororo's sake at least."

"What are we gonna do with all the new students?"

"I'm afraid even with the work that's been done some will still have to share… I'll sort everything out tomorrow. Any way who said they're all going to come?"

"Aren't they?"

"I honestly do not know Logan… that's what's bothering me." With that Xavier turned from Logan and looked over to Betsy and Rogue, just in time to see Rogue collapse into Betsy crying. **Betsy? Do you want us to come over?**

Betsy looked up towards Logan and Xavier. **No. Give me a minute I'll tell you when I think it's best to come over. **Looking down back at Rogue, Betsy started to rub circles on the young teens' back. "sshhh…. Ssshhhh, it's okay, don't worry, and come on now ssshhhh. You know you still haven't told me your name love."

Rogue started to pull away, and Betsy didn't stop her. " Ah… ah'm so sorry… ah shouldn't of done thaht…"

"Don't be stupid… come on you purposely avoiding me finding out your name?"

"No… it's… um… Rogue."

"Rogue… hmm, suits you."

"Thanks." Cracking a small smile.

"Now! We've been looking for you for ages! You know that? Your damn fast considering you've been usin' public transport!"

"Rogue chuckled a bit. "Sorry… I just didn't want that woman to find me…" Rogue suddenly looked frightened, "how do I know you haven't been sent by her?"

"Who are you talking about? I've come hear with those two old gits over there." Betsy gestured towards a bald man in a wheel chair and another dark haired man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties."

"Mystique… she wanted me ta go with her, ah… ah touched her ah saw what she was gonna do… what she wanted… Irene was gonna let her… ah… she was gonna use me ta hurt people… ah couldn't…. ah had ta get away… ah'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry Rogue… we're here to help you… I came here to ask you if you wanted to come back with us to the mansion… it's a school we're people like us can learn to control and use our powers to help others… I promise to help you, and that Mystique won't come near you."

Rogue had calmed down and stopped crying and was now rubbing her tears away with the cuff off her coat. "Were is this place?"

"Bayville, New York. It's a little insignificant town two hours away from the city."

"Oh… is it safe?"

"Yer, perfectly, it's got loads of defence systems and there're the professors too."

"How many teachers are there?"

"That's the complicated bit… ya see there's four full time ones, those two over there, Dr. McCoy and Miss. Munroe, then there's four other's, we all go to college, so it's me, Warren, Jean-Paul and Scott. They're all cool. Well Scott can be a little boy scout sometimes, but don't worry 'bout it."

"Hmm."

"So? You wanna talk to those two?" Betsy nodded towards Xavier and Logan.

Looking up she saw the two men. "Yer… I think… I think ah'll come with you… ah mean ah can't run round forever."


	17. Chapter 16: back home

hi, next ones up

**Chapter seventeen**

**Back home**

At two twenty-four in the morning the x-van, an old Ford and a red and black and red motorbike pulled up out side the Xavier mansion garage, sighing Remy looked in the mirror, Sam and Jamie were asleep in the back and Ororo was sleeping in the front passenger seat.

"Stormy? Ro'? Come on wake up…" Remy said gently, sighing Remy looked at storm's face, then a grin formed, leaning closer to Ororo's ear he shouted, "Stormy!"

"What!"

"We're back… you wouldn't wake up. Don't look at me like that!"

"Huh… come on."

Remy got out the car and went to the back to get Jamie, Ororo did the same but went to wake up Sam.

"Sam? Come on we're home." Ororo said shaking the southerner.

"Rrarrr… 'm up, m' up. Kay I'm comin'."

"Jamie?" Remy sighed, "Jay? C'mon petit."

"Mmmrrrrmm… I'll stay here…"

"Non, c'mon petit… jus' 'elp me a little, an' I'll carry yo."

"Kay…" sleepily Jamie undone his seat belt sat up and reached for Remy, who started chuckling at the young boy.

"Okay, c'mon." After picking Jamie up and closing the door he looked over to the beaten up Ford and his bike, John looked like the living dead, Tessa looked tired, Ali was dead on her feet and both Jean-Paul and Warren looked like they wanted to collapse.

Storm sighed looking over her group. "Okay, come on lets try and be quiet… I don't know what rooms you've been given, so we'll have to just find some empty rooms. Jean-Paul, Warren, can you lead the way?"

There was a muffled reply that Ororo took as a yes, as they started walking into the mansion. Remy who was standing next to her whispered to her that they defiantly wouldn't survive in New Orleans.

Jean-Paul was in front of Warren slightly and pointed of towards the kitchen, "the Kitchens that way, just follow your ears and your nose in the morning and your bound to find it."

There was a slight chuckle from the back of the group, were Remy and Ororo were talking about how him and his cousins used to sneak out into the bayou and play at night, and then come back in leaving a muddy trail behind them.

The professor had 'sensed' the arrival of Ororo's group and was pleasantly surprised at how quiet they were. In fact Ororo and Remy were the only ones making any real noise. Smiling he sent out a telepathic message to Warren, Jean-Paul and Ororo. **Can you please bring the new students to the rec. room for a couple of minutes Ororo? Warren, Jean-Paul, and Sam you can go get some sleep. **

"Warren? Jean-Paul? Sam?"

"We're outta here." Jean-Paul said speeding off to his room

"Nice that he waits for us isn't it? Night. See you tomorrow. Wanna lift short-stuff?" Warren teased looking at Sam.

"I'm not that short! No, last time I ended up punching a whole through a wall. See you tomorrow." Sam waved and started to make his way up stairs. Warren shrugged and took off, fling past Sam and ruffling his hair.

"Hey!"

Shaking her head Ororo turned to her group. "Come on the professor wants to make sure you're all okay."

Remy readjusted Jamie in his arms, who was now fast asleep, and followed the group.

Ororo entered the rec. room and saw both the professor and Logan, "hello, I'm surprised you're both still up."

"Yer, well Chuck wanted to make sure you're all okay, we didn't get any updates of you about the homeless kid is he…" Logan's attention turned to the door were a slight scuffle was taking place on who should walk in first, eventually a red headed teen was pushed through scowling and muttering that friends didn't push friends into rooms.

"Who's that one?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Which one?" John said looking around. "What are you on about mate?"

Logan glared at the Aussie, John however seemed to withstand the glare, just then Tessa and Alison walked in. Followed by Remy still carrying a sleeping Jamie.

Remy looked at the professor and Logan, seeing the scowl Logan was giving John Remy rolled his eyes. "Makin' amis already John?"

"What can I say? The people… they love me."

"Only in yo 'ed" Remy muttered. Just the Jamie started to wake up. "'Ey… welcome back to de land of de livin' petit. C'n I put yo down? Moi arms gone numb."

Jamie nodded eye half-open. Slowly Remy placed him on the floor, were Jamie immediately grabbed Remy's hand, clinging/leaning onto him. Logan saw how Jamie clung onto Remy, who didn't seem to mind too much._ Hmm we'll see if this lasts. That is the kid Ororo knew. Hmmm I'll have to watch him, I can't make him out… he smells Cajun, but his face is unreadable. I don't smell any fear… nothing. _

Xavier was doing his own analysis of the teenagers. He was pleasantly surprised, none of the teens from Queens were how he expected them, _I don't know what I expected really; John is tired but feels quite comfortable, I might have to talk to him about fidgeting with that lighter, Tessa's not comfortable. Remy… Remy… I can't sense anything… it's like he's not here… very strange… I can't even read his facial expressions, a perfect poker face, Jamie's frightened and doesn't want to be separated from Remy and Alison's just tired really and a little nervous. _Xavier looked back to Remy and could have sworn he saw a flash of curiosity in the young mans eyes. Smiling Xavier started to talk, "I am sorry to keep you from you're sleep but I just wanted to tell you a couple of things quickly, first is welcome, I am Charles Xavier, second is I'll talk to you all tomorrow, third is breakfast starts at around seven, ands it's normally gone by ten, but there is always something in the fridges. Finally I wanted to point you in the direction of beds. Now as it is quite late I do not wish to disturb other students, so I am asking if any of you would mind 'crashing' in Jean-Paul's room, just for tonight?"

Sighing after a few tentative seconds Remy raised his hand, "I don' min'."

Immediately after that Jamie raised his hand. "Can I?" came a very small, very tired voice from beside Remy.

"If you don't mind, yes. May I ask you are?" Xavier had already guessed that the little boy was Jamie and the older teen who he seemed to be attached to was Remy Lebeau.

"I'm Jamie Madrox…. This is Remy." Jamie said timidly pointing to the six foot teen.

Remy nodded, smiling "Bonmatin."

Reassured by Remy's reaction Jamie pointed over to the other teens, "that's Tessa and John, John's funny and Tessa's cool too. That's Alison she can sing really good."

John laughed and pulled tongues at Tessa, "see the little guy knows who the best are!"

"John… how can I break this to you… people think your funny because you're a pyromaniac delusional Aussie." Tessa said in remorseful voice.

"Hmm, it is nice to finally meet you all, I'll talk to you all properly tomorrow when you've settled in. Now, this is Logan, he is one of the teachers here, he will show you to your rooms." The professor smiled at Jamie who had moved out at bit and was now only slightly behind Remy. "Well now that that's settled goodnight I shall see you at some point during the morning."

There was a mumbled response as the rec. room slowly emptied following Logan.


	18. Chapter 17: bad dreams and early morning

Sorry it took so long here you go 3 at once enjoy

don't own enythi' reconisable (is that spelt right?)

* * *

**Chapter eighteen**

**Bad dreams and early mornings**

Jamie was tossing and turning on the pull out bed, his covers were wrapped around his legs and his pillows were on the floor. His movements had woken Remy up who had got up to try and calm him down without actually waking him, after about ten minutes Remy finally lay back on his mattress on the floor grabbed a pillow and put it over his head. Jean-Paul had been blissfully unaware of anything happening and slept on. Remy however found that he was repeatedly getting up and calming Jamie down in his half-awake state. _Bet 'e won' remember a thing in de mornin'. Wha' is up wit' 'im was 'e dreamin' abou'? _Finally at four-thirty AM Jamie's dreams seemed to of stopped.

Exactly one hour later Remy and Jean-Paul woke up hearing Jamie shouting and moaning in is sleep.

"What's up with him?"

"Non idea, 'e was like dis an hour ago, mais pas dis mal."

"Right." Jean-Paul knelt down next to the bed, "think we should wake him?"

"'Onestly… I don' know."

"How did you pick him up?"

"Friends of Humanity were chasin' 'im, I stepped in der way… Jamie? … Come on mon petit ami… Jamie? Jamie calm down petit." Remy tried to stop Jamie moving by holding his shoulders.

"Hey kid, come on, it's okay Jamie, no ones coming to hurt you." Jean-Paul copied Remy and tried to hold Jamie still.

"No! Please! Hmmm… please… please, please, please." Jamie started thrashing about, but at the same time he multiplied.

"Dis isn' workin'." Remy tried to keep his eye on the 'real' Jamie

"Really? You don't say?"

"Jean-Paul? 'm gonna try somthin kay, don' distract me."

"What?"

"Jus'… don'." Remy closed his eyes and started to focus on Jamie's feelings,_ he's terrified, okay don' get distracted… think… calm… make 'im feel safe…_ carefully he reached out to Jamie sending calming and reassuring messages, and manipulating his feeling calming him down. Slowly Jamie calmed down and so did his multiples.

"What the hell is going on?!" Scott shouted standing at the door. Immediately Jamie woke up and sat up looking at the multiples around him, Remy swivelled round to see the guy who shouted. What he saw however was a small crowd.

"Nothin' 'e's okay now, Desole if 'e woke yer, de petit was havin' a mal dream."

"He's 'woke' the whole mansion up! It's five thirty in the morning!"

"Like I said. Sorry."

"You didn't say sorry."

"Oui, I did I said desole, it means sorry."

"Speak English!"

"I am! Look lets jus forget it an go back ta sleep, 'm defiantly not a mornin' person."

Scott looked at the person he was talking to, he was wearing a pair of sporty looking pyjama bottoms but no top, that's when he noticed Jubilee, Tabitha, Amara, Kitty, Lorena, surprisingly Betsy and a very shy Rahne gawking at him. "Who are you any way?"

Sighing Remy walked over to the door, "'m Remy, come on shift, de p'tit's 'ad a rough night, 'e don' need a crowd starin' at 'im, c'mon."

"What gives you the right to give orders?"

Remy's patience was wearing thin. "'m not givin' orders, 'm jus' sayin' dat de petit doesn' need yo' people gawkin' or yellin' at 'im, c'mon, 's too early pour dis."

"Scott! Come on the kid was having a bad dream. Lets just go back to bed for a couple of hours." Warren was now standing at the doorway, his wings blocking the small crowds view, and more importantly Betsy's. "You alright Jamie? Sounded like a really bad dream."

The nine Jamie's just nodded slightly and the 'original' started to reabsorb the clones.

Remy glared at Scott daring him to say anything.

"Fine, just be more considerate." With that Scott stormed off.

"Salude." Mumbled Remy, "don' repeat dat Jamie."

"Repeat what?"

"Good boy. C'mon, get back in bed. 'S trop early pour dis." He mumbled.

Jean-Paul got up and walked towards the door, "alright c'mon piss off, I wanna sleep, Christ not even four hours sleep yet. Go on scat…. Thanks Warren."

"No problem, c'ya tomorrow… night Jamie, J.P, Rem."

"Nuit."

"Good night."

"Stop it already with J.P!"

Translations

Salude - bastard


	19. Chapter 18: new friendships

**Chapter nineteen**

**New friendships**

Wanda looked over to her new temporary (hopefully) roommate. The sun was leaking beneath the closed blinds and spreading across the floor, creeping towards her roommate's bed. Wanda sighed and looked to the ceiling. _I should really get up… they'll be no food left if I stay here… hmmm should I wake her up? _Wanda looked back towards her roommate and saw her shift as the sun crept over her eyes.

Rogues point of view

_Aurghh, morinin' already? Arghhh. Where… oh the mansion place… in thaht girls room…great, just peachy. Okay, ah gotta stay calm here, in control. Their not gonna come here. Ah'm safe. Ah'm okay. Those people ah hurt… they'll… they'll be okay_

"You up? What's your name again?" Came a tired voice from the opposite side of the room

"Yer ah am unfortunately, ah'm Rogue. Who are you, ah chan' remember."

"Wanda. So… how… how are you? That kid woke me up before and I couldn't get back to sleep. I feel sorry for Jean-Paul and that new guy who shared a room with him."

"Yer… sounded lahke he was havin' a naghtmere or somthin', ah kinda feel more sorry for the kid, ah mean did you see how many people were at his door? Bet he felt lahke somthin' at the zoo." Rogue got up and flung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yer. Well come on. Or they'll be no food left and too many people in the kitchen, there's normally a nine fifteen rush, so we've got two hours before the mad dash. I'm goin' but you can stay up here." Wanda left her bed unmade and went to her wardrobe.

"No… ah'd rather there not be too many people... how many will be down there?" Rogue said making her bed.

"errrm, not sure… cause it's the holidays most of us sleep in. Logan will be up… don't think he ever sleeps. Sometimes the other teachers are up, not always though. Scott, Kurt sometimes depending on what there is for breakfast. Pete too most of the time… errrm Sam! He's up, around seven thirty though. The rest it just depends or their late risers. The kitchens huge though; so if like me you want to ignore them, then you can easily."

"Thanks."

Grabbing a pair of black ripped jeans Wanda started to walk over to one of the closed doors. "Whatever, this is the bathroom, I'm using it now, I'll knock before I come back in." with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

Rogue sighed and looked at her duffle bag. _Great… ah have such a great choice… well, maybe ah can ask Betsy if ah can borrow some money for clothes._ Reaching into the duffle bag Rogue pulled out a green tank top and a black see through long sleeved net top and a pair of black leather gloves gloves. She then walked to the foot of the bed were her clothes from yesterday lay on the floor and picked up a pair of jeans with a leather and metal belt. She then started to get dressed.

There was a knock on the door ten minutes later as Rogue was doing up her laces to her converse pumps, which had a purple tribal design down the side. "Yer!"

Wanda opened the door to see Rogue sitting on the bed looking like (in Wanda's point of view) she had good fashion sense. "Finally someone who isn't preppy or a valley girl!"

"What?"

"Someone that doesn't dress like the rest of school…. You into rock?"

"Yer, well not all types."

"Who do you like?"

"Loads, I like KORN, Nickleback, Trivium, Billy Talent, Lost prophets…. Don't look at me like that, there good!"

"Lost prophets? Have you listened to them?"

"Yer! Come on… listen to their album, honestly!"

"Okay any one else?"

"Bullet for my valentine, Placebo, Nivana and …. My chemical romance."

"Okay, I'll let them slide… what about H.I.M, Nightwish, Evanescence."

"Their okay, every now and again. What about the eagles of death metal?"

"Yer I like them."

"Right." Rogue got up grabbed her toiletry bag and went into the bathroom.

Wanda looked at Rogue retreating to the bathroom "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks." Spinning around she smiled slightly.

Wanda smiled; _she's not that bad… maybe I will get on with her. Still I'd like my own room, but if I had to share I'd rather it be with her than Jube's or Tabby._

Rogue looked in the mirror. Her dark make up was now in place, her green eyes looked darker thanks to black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow. Her skin was pale, almost white, having never been one who tanned easily, more like burn. She was slim and healthy thanks to gym lessons because Irene made her as well as kickboxing classes, because she wanted to. Grabbing a brush Rogue quickly brushed her two-toned hair, which she had let grow to just past the bottom of her shoulder blades and walked back towards the room were Wanda was waiting impatiently.


	20. Chapter 19: Breakfast: coffee, luckey ch

**Chapter twenty**

**Breakfast: coffee, lucky charms and pizza**

Remy sighed as he walked down the stairs with Jamie next to him, _tres, deux, l'un. _

"Remy! Wait up! Christ! I want breakfast too, oi'm starving what about you mate?" John caught up and spun Jamie around putting him on his shoulders. "What do ya think this place 'as got?"

"'Onestly don' know ami." C'mon I think dey said it was down here." Remy started down the third corridor from the entrance on the right. Then Remy started to smell coffee. _T'ank y' Dieu._

When the three walked into the kitchen they saw Logan sitting at the table along with Xavier and two girls, one had purple hair and the other had red.

"Good morning boys how are you." Xaver asked as he looked up at the trio.

"As long as there's somthin' ta eat oi'm fine." John said bouncing a laughing Jamie on his shoulders.

"hahaha… I'm okay too." Jamie continued laughing.

"'m bien. Merci, 'ow are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you Remy. Well, you remember Logan?"

John whispered to Remy, "how can we forget?"

Remy stayed silent, he'd watched Logan's reaction to John's comment and now knew for certain that he had heightened hearing.

"And this here in Betsy Braddock, and this is Jean Grey. You will be going to school with Jean, but she is a year above you."

"Bonjour."

"Hi." Jean smiled brightly, as well as blushing slightly.

Jean studied Remy carefully, although physically they were very similar, dark hair, tall, lean, Remy was the complete opposite of Scott, Remy was taller, slender and had a completely different fashion taste, he had dark blue jeans on, with a Jack Daniels belt, he had a plain white tee-shirt on, a chain rested on the collar, which looked like a string of ball-bearings, some wrist bands, one had the nirvana emblem, a Celtic cross tattoo and pair of chequered converse all-stars on. His hair was longer, reaching the bottom of his neck and messy looking. His unique eyes were exotic looking, burning brightly; currently they looked like embers were burning inside them. _Hhhmmm wonder what he's like? Seems nice._

"What would you boys like?" Xavier said looking up from a stack of papers.

"What is there mate?" John said looking at Xavier.

"Almost everything…. Cereals from all-bran to lucky charms, muffins, bagels, bacon, eggs; from boiled to benedict's, fruit, toast, croissants, pancakes and apparently last nights dinner." Xavier nodded towards the side counter which had an array of foods placed on it.

Jamie who was now standing in between Remy and John started to pull on Remy's jeans, Remy knelt down next to Jamie, and he whispered lucky charms to Remy.

"Is dat wha' yo' wan' pour breakfast petit?"

Jamie nodded furiously.

"Don' yo wanna ask?"

Jamie shook his head furiously.

"Yo' sure?"

Again Jamie shook his head furiously.

Remy grinned at Jamie's furious head movements, "okay petit, yo givin' me a headache." Standing up Remy patted Jamie's head and tried to hold back a smile, failing miserably. "Jamie would like ta know if 'e can 'ave some lucky charms please."

"Of course, come on love I'll pour some out for you, I'm Betsy kay?"

Jamie looked up at Remy and John, "go on mate we ain't goin' anywhere we 'aven't eatin' yet."

Slowly Jamie went over to where Betsy was pouring out Lucky charms.

"Okay what do you boys want?" Logan grunted from behind his paper.

"As long as der's decent coffee I really don' min'."

"Oh! Sure, come on, the machines here, I want cup anyway." Jean got up and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Merci." Remy walked over to were Jean was heading, _she seems okay, not my type mais nice._

That left John standing alone at the opposite end of the table from Xavier and Logan.

"So… what was last nights dinner? I missed it."

Logan looked at the Aussie teen. "Pizza, there's a 'not so spicy' beef pizza and some ham and mushroom pizza left. Why?"

"Breakfast."

"You can't be serious?" Logan looked at the Aussie squinting his eyes. "Another bloody one. It's over there on the plate next to the fridge."

"Cheers mate." With that John practically ran to the pizza.


	21. Chapter 20: confrontations, warnings an

Hello! had some trouble getting this chap uploaded, so i carried on with the storey a bit... next chap will be up soon!

don't own Marvel however much i ask they keep sayin no, (slightly less friendly)

bit of Scott bashing here, i really, really don't like him at all. just to stop any questions here is why the characters are like they are:

Gambit not as big-headed cos' 1 i don't want him to be, 2 what ever happend in New Orleans - confidence rocker (inbetween ideas here and can't decide) 3. he's 17... tell me how many marvel Remy Lebeau's you know at 17... 20, 21 yeah not 17.

Rogue only just discovered her powers, so people bein' close isn't a big issue ... nothing terrible has happend to her 'cause of her powers,yet, shes too... ermmm, just not right in evo. (or the movies for that matter), shes not been betrayed as much as she was in evo.

Jean... i like her.. sort of... shes cool in the pheonix song comics! and in the movies kind of.

Queries questions suggestions all welcome!

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Confrontations, warnings and enemies?**

Scott woke up at exactly 6:45 when there weren't any Danger room sessions; today was no different. He also always walked into the kitchen at exactly 07:05, again today was no different. The only thing that did change was whether Jean was up or not. Today she was. Now normally she would be sitting at the table with either A. coffee or B. orange juice, with the seat on her left empty, for him. Today she wasn't. Today she was sitting on the worktop, next to the coffee machine talking to a tall auburn haired boy standing in front of her, and was very, very close to her. Jean had her huge dazzling smile on her face and was chuckling softly, at what the stranger said. _Who the hell is that?_

Across the room Jean and Remy were discussing the finer points of a good cup of coffee.

"Yo' can' put milk in coffee, it ruins de taste!"

Jean was chuckling and shaking her head. "No it does not! It makes it taste better, it's too… bitter when there's no milk! What about latte's they've got milk in them and they are gorgeous!"

Laughing Remy replied. "Non! Dey are not, latte's are de wors' thing that ever came through someone's 'ed, 's awful! De milk spoils de coffee end of storey, dat's why it's black to begin wit'! 's like puttin' milk in peppermint tea! Disgustin'!"

"Who would put milk in peppermint tea?"

Chuckling Remy replied, recalling one particular incident when Emil and Etienne hadn't been able to sit down probably for two weeks. "Well unfortunately I have a famille of pranksters, mon Tante t'inks peppermint tea helps yo' when yo' ill an' stuff. So when she gave me some, mon lovely cousins decided to add milk… apparently it was to see if I still 'ad some sense of taste. An I did, it was tres mal."

During this storey Jean had burst out laughing imaging the scene, "oh you poor baby!"

Remy just smirked and took a sip of his coffee, but at that moment his empathy picked up on someone angry. Very angry. Turning around he saw the guy from last night marching towards him, _Dieu, does he look like 'es got a ten foot pole shoved up 'is ass all de time?_ Jean had sensed Scott's anger and rolled her eyes.

Scott heard Jean's last comment, _what she used to say to Duncan. _"Jean! Who is this?" Scott barely kept his voice below a shout.

Remy had a very amused look on his face, turning to Jean he cocked an eyebrow, Jean responded by looking up to the ceiling and smiling a little.

"Jean! Who? Wait… you're that guy with the kid." With that Jean turned a questioning look at Remy.

_I can' take dis anymo' _"Oui, an yo' de prat who yelled at 'im pour havin' a nightmare."

"So he is you're kid?" Scott asked disbelievingly.

_Oh, now dis I can' resist, mais… I don' wanna use Jamie… hmm._ "Depends on what yo' mean by 'mon kid'"

"You're his Dad."

Remy was barely keeping a straight face, anger and laughter both building up. "An' wha' if I was? Wha's de problem wit' dat?"

"How old are you! And you have a kid. That's… just… you have a kid!" This time Scott yelled drawing the attention of everyone to the conversation.

"'M seventeen, an' non I'm not 'is Pere. Now can yo' not yell s'il vous plait?" Remy Replied clearly, load enough for the now eavesdropping crowd to hear.

"But you said he was!"

"Non I didn't, y' assumed I was 'is Pere, which I'm not 'cause I'd have ta of been ten years old when he was born, an I don' t'ink that's possible, though yo'd have ta research dat." There was a slight chuckle from John, Logan and Betsy at Remy's last remark.

Jean, who was now starting to get extremly angry with Scott, coming in and yelling at Remy shouted. "Scott! Stop it what's gotten in to you?"

"Why are you talking to him? No scratch that. Why are you flirting with him! He's…."

"Remy is what Scott?" Jean pushed herself off the counter and crossed her arms standing next to Remy. Surprisingly even though she was wearing a soft blue halter top and a pair of pale blue ripped jeans she still looked rather… daunting.

Scott hadn't expected this reaction from Jean, "I… he's… well…"

Remy although highly amused took pity on Scott, "'M sure 'e didn' mean it chere, 's okay, I've bin insulted a lot worse befo'."

Scott shot Remy a dirty look, "Jean… you were sitting close to him… and laughing… you're my girlfriend and…"

Jean cut him off, "what! Scott you don't even know Remy, I was laughing and joking with him, we were just… debating over milk and coffee, nothing for you to go and blow up at Remy for! And I am not you're property; I can talk, laugh and joke with who ever I like! Don't tell me who I can and can't talk to, and what I can do Scott Summer's. Don't you trust me?"

Scott was now fuming, not only was the Cajun causing trouble his girlfriend was sticking up for him. "'Corse I do, I just don't trust him. He's a… "

"Just… don't Scott." Jean cut him off again, turning to Remy she said as calmly as humanly possible for someone who was having visions of bouncing her boyfriend through the window and on the basketball court, which was visible from the kitchen. "Remy I'm so sorry, my stupid significant other half can be a stupid arrogant prick when he wants to be." With that Jean stormed out of the kitchen.

John came over to were Remy was standing, "damn mate, you could of sold front row seats for that! It was like a proper Aussie soap!"

Remy who was now leaning against the worktop hit John lightly over the head. Turning towards Scott he saw the total look of disbelief across his face, making Remy feel sorry for him… just a bit. "Scott… erm Desole err sorry, for whatever dat was… can we start again? I'm Remy." With that Remy held out his hand.

Scott shot another dirty look at Remy, moving closer to Remy he grabbed his outstretched hand and squeezed it saying coldly. "I'm Scott Summer's, Jean Grey is my girlfriend, stay away from her, I know what you're kind are like."

By now Remy was staring to loose feeling in his fingers, and starting to get pissed off with Scott's attitude, smirking and unable to resist teasing Scott he replied. "What is mon kind like? I don' know. Never 'ad de pleasure of meetin' someone like moi befo'."

"Just stay away." With that Scott turned around and went in search of Jean.

Remy's eyebrows furrowed, he turned back to John, who was eating last nights 'not so spicy' beef pizza. "Dat… was tres interesting… wha' de hell is wrong wit' 'im?"

"Dunno, but I think you just made you're first official mansion enemy."

"Quel'! Wha' did I do?"

Betsy walked over to Remy with a huge smile on her face, "well, apparently all the male species in the mansion feel threatened by you love, cause you're so damn hot, if I do say so myself."

Remy smirked, "Tres bien, 'm already hated by half de occupants."

"Actually it's over half. Good luck love. All but three girls in the mansion, not including 'Ro saw you without a shirt on, thus making you the new hot guy, so Pete, who was the latest addition until you lot came, is no longer the new hot guy, you're even going to have your own little fan club, headed by none other than Tabby and Jubilee, just thought I'd give you a fair warning." With that she patted Remy's shoulder and went back to where Jamie was sitting.


	22. Chapter 21: the enemy as i know it

**Chapter 22**

**The Enemy as I know it**

_Charles, Charles, Charles, what are you up to now? I suppose you think you've saved them, don't you? You've not. You're just delusional, you have blinded them Charles… you've made it more painful for them in the long term. What are you going to do with all these new students? Even you're mansion, albeit big, it still has its limits. You could have least been a sport and let me have one or two, after all I did find most of them. The Rogue maybe… very useful, and after all her Mother is here… somewhere. What about the boy? The one's whose powers are a little… unstable right now. He could be very useful you know? Of course you do. That's why you wanted them in particular isn't it Charles? The boy especially could be very useful, not that you would take advantage of that will you? Well you were not completely successful my old friend. I have been recruiting myself, I'm sure you will meet them eventually, some of them are quite promising…_

"Errrrem…. Sir?"

Magneto was standing, looking at a blank metal wall, his back to the door, without moving he snapped "yes! What is it?"

A boy, about 19 years old stood in the rounded metal doorway; he had blonde hair, spiked with gel, stepping into the room he answered warily, " … I errr wanted to ask you if, I wanted to ask you something actually about…."

"Well! Out with it Longshot!" He shouted turning around to face the teen in the doorway of his 'office'.

"Do I really have to go? To college… I mean that Danvers girls goin' she can handle it can't she? I mean it's pointless… I don't want to go."

"And I don't care what you want. Now you are going to that college and you are taking them courses, I don't care if you don't try just as long as you do not get expelled. I need you to keep an eye on the X-men for me. You two are the only ones in the right age group."

"I won't do any work."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Fine. But if I get kicked out 'cause I'm not tryin' it's your fault."

"Very well… thank-you Longshot for doing this. It is greatly appreciated, who knows you may even enjoy it."

Longshot snorted, "I higher doubt it." Turning around he left, leaving Magneto once again alone in his thoughts.

_Humph… you see Charles; I am going to keep my eye on you now. Things are getting complicated, difficult to sort out. This Trask person… he's stirring up a hornets nest, and he is going to be stung. But there is something else… someone… mutants are disappearing, why? Who is behind it? The government maybe? It's possible. The right hand doesn't know where the left hand has been most of the time. Which explains why Mystique couldn't find anything officially or in the C.I.A. ha, you'd think the secret service of this country would have better defences on 'confidential' information wouldn't you? All we can do now I am afraid my dear friend is to wait and see._


	23. Chapter 22: hot drinks

Hey hey here you are!

Read and review people!

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Hot drinks?**

Wanda and Rogue were walking down the corridor when Jean came storming around the corner. Wanda, who although rather die a slow painful death than admit it, didn't mind Jean, she wasn't as preppy as she first thought, yeah she hung around with preps, had a jock ex-boyfriend and prep boyfriend, but in reality Jean was not so bad. The first thing that changed Wanda's mind about her was eight months ago Jean had knocked/banged on Wanda's door while she was playing Nightwish's 'I wish I had an angel' full blast. Expecting Jean to tell her to lower it she got the shock of her life when Jean asked if when she finished she could borrow the album, copy it, and give her it back. Wanda just sat there, mouth hanging open in complete shock. Jean laughed at Wanda's reaction and asked if she catch's many flies that way. So Wanda was humbled slightly, and formed a slight friendship with Jean. Wanda had tried to get Jean to listen to other music that she liked and similar to nightwish, but so far had only succeed in getting Jean to listen to evanescence.

"Jean?" Wanda asked grabbing her arm, "What's up? This can't be over coffee, there's a tonne left."

"No, it's because of my dick of a boyfriend who insults any person of the opposite sex I talk to! Do you want to know what he did?" without waiting for a reply she answered. "I was talking to one of the new guy's, Remy; anyway we were laughing and joking so Scott takes this as me and him flirting! Goes up to Remy and starts accusing him of all sorts!"

"Like what?" Wanda asked, not completely comfortable with Jean on the verge of either braking down or going on a mad rampage.

"He, he accused Remy of being the dad of that kid who had the nightmares last night, and flirting with me. We were talking about coffee and peppermint bloody tea! When did that constitute as flirting!"

Rogue had gathered that the new girl with red hair was Jean; she had a boyfriend who was jealous of her talking to this Remy person who was new, about hot drinks.

Wanda was thinking along the same lines. "Hot drinks? He's yellin' at you both 'cause of hot drinks? Why do you even put up with him?"

"Because he isn't normally that bad. No he's just not like that at all! I argghhh I'm gonna kill him! Listen he's looking for me, tell him I'm in my room."

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked

"To the coffee shop at the mall. I'm gonna play dodge ball with his head if I see him right now." With that Jean stormed of to the garage.

"Raght… are mornings always lahke this?"

"No… yes, pretty much. Only normally it's Pete running away from Tabby and Jubilee."

"Oh."

Rogue and Wanda carried on their way to the kitchen; about four paces away from the door Scott came bounding out.

"Wanda! Do you know were Jean is?"

"Yes."

"…….. and?"

"And what?"

"Where is she?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Because I asked!"

"And that would make me tell you why?"

"Wanda!"

"Yes."

"Jean! Where is Jean!"

"Jean is pissed off with you, let her cool down."

"I will just tell me where she is. I won't go to her." He lied.

"Bedroom." She lied

Irritated Scott shouted, "thank you!"

"Your welcome!" Wanda shouted back. Sighing she turned to Rogue, "that was our mighty team leader Scott Summer's, Jean's now estranged boyfriend, certified dick, top level boy scout and all over moronic idiot."

Rogue laughed at Wanda's description, "ah think ah might lahke it here after all."

"Good, I need more people with taste in this place."

"Thaht bad?"

"That bad."

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Pleasant banters**

St. John Allerdyce it was fair to say had a fairly big ego when it came women, he was good looking, had a 'great' personality and endless rolls of confidence, however when he met Remy he was put firmly in place. Remy he discovered was a homing beacon to all women within three miles, according to John anyway. "Why do you always have the girl's chasing you? Why do you always have the fan club?"

Smirking. "Wha' can I say, 's natural." Sigh, "mais seriux, dat was jus' stupide, non? Oh and vous êtes bienvenu au fan-club."

"Mate, you're talking in French again. All oi got was serious, stupid and fan club."

"Sorry, I said that 'e was stupid an' yo' welcome to de fan club."

"Jee thanks mate." John said with false enthusiasm.

"Non problem mon ami, dat's yo' birthday present."

"What! That's just cheap."

"Never claimed to be anythin' else."

"I thought you cared about me." John sulked

"Wha' gave y' dat idea?"

Smirking John replied, sarcasm practically pouring out his mouth. "Oh you know, the late nights, cooking dinner, the fact that you're speaking at my bikes funeral… ow!"

Remy smacked John over the back of the head, barely keeping a grin off his face he said, "I tol' yo' to keep quite 'bout that."

"The funeral?" John replied smirking

"Non, de late nights and dinner, 'course, we got ta keep up appearances. Why are yo' havin' a funeral pour y' bike?"

"She was my baby!"

"Bet dat 'urt."

This time it was John's turn to hit Remy.

Logan, who still had his paper in front of him, was listening in on the Aussie's and the Cajun's conversation, and the amount of sarcasm that was being thrown at each other, he also noticed that the Cajun slipped into French every now and again, and when he was angry or annoyed he went into French. _Huh maybe they're not so bad after all. Still, gotta see them in the danger room first._

"This is the kitchen… remember them lot from yesterday?"

"Yeah, teachers."

"Good, now the kid and them two next t the coffee machine I don't know, so we are in the same boat there."

"Thaht's comforting." Rogue said sarcastically

"Isn't it just? C'mon I need coffee." With that Wanda started making her way towards the coffee and the boys. The taller one of the two was about six foot with auburn hair, dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and wristbands, Wanda decided that the blurry picture she was shown yesterday must have been old as his hair was longer and he 'looked' older. The second of the two Wanda instantly remembered as the pyrokinetic from yesterday, his fiery red hair was the give away, coupled with the Australian accent and it was unmistakable. He was slightly shorter than the other boy, about 5"10, but he had a very similar stature, slim with well toned muscles, and away from the other he was eye-catching. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with an American eagle belt, a pair of converse shoes on which had a fire design on them, had a white wife beater on with a red short sleeve shirt on, which had 'insanity is only a matter of opinion' written on the back and dog-tags round his neck, on his left wrist there was a red and black wrist band, and was fidgeting with a lighter. Both were talking, with obvious signs of smirks and grins being held back.

Over at the coffee machine, John was asking his closest friend if he cold have some coffee.

"Move your ass, oi want coffee."

"Non."

"Move your ass please?"

"Non, din' say anythin' 'bout manners mais yo' defiantly not gettin' any café now."

"Why can't oi have coffee?"

"Las' time yo' had coffee yo' were hyper pour deux semaine and drove me an' Tessa insane, an dat was de-caff, dis isn', so yo' not drinkin' any now."

"Aaaawwww, pretty please!" John put his arms around Remy, pouted and tried to do his baby face, which looked more like constipation.

Struggling to get away from John and balancing his coffee he said, low enough so Jamie wouldn't hear. "Piss off, non. Get off y' sick moronic prick y' look like y' in extreme pain."

"Oi am! Coffee deprivation! It's a world wide killer! Honestly look at this face." With that John pulled some sort of face that didn't quite look like anything.

"Tha's jus gonna give me nightmares."

"Terrible isn't it?"

"Awful… still not getting' any coffee."

Wanda and Rogue had listened to the conversation since 'Las' time yo' had coffee yo' were hyper pour deux semaine' and both were highly amused at the two's conversation, Wanda though really needed her coffee. "Are you two gonna hog the coffee or what? Move I need it."

For a spit second Remy was rendered speechless, not however by the girl who was talking to him, but by the girl standing next to her, however the LeBeau charm and wits quickly kicked back in and Remy smirked. "Of course chere." With that Remy dropped into a dramatic bow.

"What ever the goth goddess requires." John added with the most serious face and dropped into a bow too.

Wanda scoffed. "Idiots."

Remy feigned being hurt putting his hand over his heart dramatically. "Now tha's jus' cruel."

"I know come on Sheila we're being nice!"

"And?"

"Bien point." With that Remy went back to the coffee machine and refilled his cup, got another one out and filled it with coffee and gave it to John.

"Hey!" Wanda yelled

"What?" Both Remy and John said half chuckling.

Rogue was multi-tasking, silently and discreetly checking the Cajun out and listening to the conversation and was amused by the scene, they were obviously messing around, but still it was funny. "Are you two clowns always lahke this?"

Grinning Remy replied. "Oui, jus' not after one o'clock."

"And not on Sunday's either."

"Or every-other Wednesday."

"Or after labour day."

"When is dat?" Remy forehead creased slightly when he asked the question.

"I don't know." John drank some of his coffee, "ahhh shit that's hot!"

Remy chuckled "Y'd be complainin' if it was col'."

Rogue looked at Remy quizzically. "Ah thought you said he couldn't have any."

Remy just shrugged and drank more coffee.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at Wanda who was wearing completely different face to Rogue.

Chuckling at Wanda's growing scowl, "Desole cher." Remy continued. "wha' do yo' wan'?"

_I like these two. _"Café crema." Wanda replied immediately propping herself up onto the counter.

"Difficult person." Remy muttered, "wha' 'bout yo' chere?" Remy said looking at Rogue. _Dieu she's beautiful. Her eyes… I've never seen eyes like er's before. I need to get 'er name._

For a second Rogue lost all ability to speak, she had just been checking him out, not paying any attention; luckily she caught Wanda's response and guessed at what the auburn haired boy said. "Just black coffee please." Rogue replied in her heavy Mississippian accent.

"Y' from de south?"

"Yeah, Mississippi, where are you from? You sound Cajun."

"Oui, I am, I'm from New Orleans."

"Really? I've always used to go to Mardi gars when ah was younger! It was the highlight of tha year, aside from Christmas of course!"

Chuckling Remy said, "naturally, nothin' beats Christmas, Mardi Gras gets better as y' get older though.' Mais I t'ink dat's other factors."

Wanda, who really needed her coffee yelled. "Hey I want my coffee some time this millennia!"

"Desole chere, l'un café crema an' black coffee comin' up."

Remy and Rogue carried on their conversation while the coffee was being poured. John turned to Wanda asking, "so Sheila, guess that just leaves you and me."

"Keep dreaming."

"Really? Oi love my dreams, burning, fire, fire, fire, and now you of course."

"Aarrghh, impossible stupid idiot."

"Thank-you, I try my best." Grinning he took a slip of his coffee.

"You were in queen's right? What was your name?"

"St. John, but just call me your holiness."

"Whatever."

"What was your name again?"

"Wanda."

"Wanda?"

"Yes. Don't say anything."

"Don't say anything about what?"

"My name."

"Wasn't going to."

"Good."

"Oi think it's a beautiful name, unusual. I mean John has got to be the most common name in the world. Ya hardly hear anyone called Wanda."

"For good reasons too." Wanda mumbled. "I thought you said you wern't gonna say anything." At that moment more x-people entered the kitchen laughing about a beat red Scott Summer's.

Smirking John said, "I lied."


	24. Chapter 23: introducing the love intrest

3 updates in 2 days aren't i kind? like most of you i really want them to be introduced so i rushed this one a bit, more Romy next chapter r and r people

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Introducing the love interests**

St. John Allerdyce it was fair to say had a fairly big ego when it came women, he was good looking, had a 'great' personality and endless rolls of confidence, however when he met Remy he was put firmly in place. Remy he discovered was a homing beacon to all women within three miles, according to John anyway. "Why do you always have the girl's chasing you? Why do you always have the fan club?"

Smirking. "Wha' can I say, 's natural." Sigh, "mais seriux, dat was jus' stupide, non? Oh and vous êtes bienvenu au fan-club."

"Mate, you're talking in French again. All oi got was serious, stupid and fan club."

"Sorry, I said that 'e was stupid an' yo' welcome to de fan club."

"Jee thanks mate." John said with false enthusiasm.

"Non problem mon ami, dat's yo' birthday present."

"What! That's just cheap."

"Never claimed to be anythin' else."

"I thought you cared about me." John sulked

"Wha' gave y' dat idea?"

Smirking John replied, sarcasm practically pouring out his mouth. "Oh you know, the late nights, cooking dinner, the fact that you're speaking at my bikes funeral… ow!"

Remy smacked John over the back of the head, barely keeping a grin off his face he said, "I tol' yo' to keep quite 'bout that."

"The funeral?" John replied smirking

"Non, de late nights and dinner, 'course, we got ta keep up appearances. Why are yo' havin' a funeral pour y' bike?"

"She was my baby!"

"Bet dat 'urt."

This time it was John's turn to hit Remy.

Logan, who still had his paper in front of him, was listening in on the Aussie's and the Cajun's conversation, and the amount of sarcasm that was being thrown at each other, he also noticed that the Cajun slipped into French every now and again, and when he was angry or annoyed he went into French. _Huh maybe they're not so bad after all. Still, gotta see them in the danger room first._

"This is the kitchen… remember them lot from yesterday?"

"Yeah, teachers."

"Good, now the kid and them two next t the coffee machine I don't know, so we are in the same boat there."

"Thaht's comforting." Rogue said sarcastically

"Isn't it just? C'mon I need coffee." With that Wanda started making her way towards the coffee and the boys. The taller one of the two was about six foot with auburn hair, dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and wristbands, Wanda decided that the blurry picture she was shown yesterday must have been old as his hair was longer and he 'looked' older. The second of the two Wanda instantly remembered as the pyrokinetic from yesterday, his fiery red hair was the give away, coupled with the Australian accent and it was unmistakable. He was slightly shorter than the other boy, about 5"10, but he had a very similar stature, slim with well toned muscles, and away from the other he was eye-catching. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with an American eagle belt, a pair of converse shoes on which had a fire design on them, had a white wife beater on with a red short sleeve shirt on, which had 'insanity is only a matter of opinion' written on the back and dog-tags round his neck, on his left wrist there was a red and black wrist band, and was fidgeting with a lighter. Both were talking, with obvious signs of smirks and grins being held back.

Over at the coffee machine, John was asking his closest friend if he cold have some coffee.

"Move your ass, oi want coffee."

"Non."

"Move your ass please?"

"Non, din' say anythin' 'bout manners mais yo' defiantly not gettin' any café now."

"Why can't oi have coffee?"

"Las' time yo' had coffee yo' were hyper pour deux semaine and drove me an' Tessa insane, an dat was de-caff, dis isn', so yo' not drinkin' any now."

"Aaaawwww, pretty please!" John put his arms around Remy, pouted and tried to do his baby face, which looked more like constipation.

Struggling to get away from John and balancing his coffee he said, low enough so Jamie wouldn't hear. "Piss off, non. Get off y' sick moronic prick y' look like y' in extreme pain."

"Oi am! Coffee deprivation! It's a world wide killer! Honestly look at this face." With that John pulled some sort of face that didn't quite look like anything.

"Tha's jus gonna give me nightmares."

"Terrible isn't it?"

"Awful… still not getting' any coffee."

Wanda and Rogue had listened to the conversation since 'Las' time yo' had coffee yo' were hyper pour deux semaine' and both were highly amused at the two's conversation, Wanda though really needed her coffee. "Are you two gonna hog the coffee or what? Move I need it."

For a spit second Remy was rendered speechless, not however by the girl who was talking to him, but by the girl standing next to her, however the LeBeau charm and wits quickly kicked back in and Remy smirked. "Of course chere." With that Remy dropped into a dramatic bow.

"What ever the goth goddess requires." John added with the most serious face and dropped into a bow too.

Wanda scoffed. "Idiots."

Remy feigned being hurt putting his hand over his heart dramatically. "Now tha's jus' cruel."

"I know come on Sheila we're being nice!"

"And?"

"Bien point." With that Remy went back to the coffee machine and refilled his cup, got another one out and filled it with coffee and gave it to John.

"Hey!" Wanda yelled

"What?" Both Remy and John said half chuckling.

Rogue was multi-tasking, silently and discreetly checking the Cajun out and listening to the conversation and was amused by the scene, they were obviously messing around, but still it was funny. "Are you two clowns always lahke this?"

Grinning Remy replied. "Oui, jus' not after one o'clock."

"And not on Sunday's either."

"Or every-other Wednesday."

"Or after labour day."

"When is dat?" Remy forehead creased slightly when he asked the question.

"I don't know." John drank some of his coffee, "ahhh shit that's hot!"

Remy chuckled "Y'd be complainin' if it was col'."

Rogue looked at Remy quizzically. "Ah thought you said he couldn't have any."

Remy just shrugged and drank more coffee.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at Wanda who was wearing completely different face to Rogue.

Chuckling at Wanda's growing scowl, "Desole cher." Remy continued. "wha' do yo' wan'?"

_I like these two. _"Café crema." Wanda replied immediately propping herself up onto the counter.

"Difficult person." Remy muttered, "wha' 'bout yo' chere?" Remy said looking at Rogue. _Dieu she's beautiful. Her eyes… I've never seen eyes like er's before. I need to get 'er name._

For a second Rogue lost all ability to speak, she had just been checking him out, not paying any attention; luckily she caught Wanda's response and guessed at what the auburn haired boy said. "Just black coffee please." Rogue replied in her heavy Mississippian accent.

"Y' from de south?"

"Yeah, Mississippi, where are you from? You sound Cajun."

"Oui, I am, I'm from New Orleans."

"Really? I've always used to go to Mardi gars when ah was younger! It was the highlight of tha year, aside from Christmas of course!"

Chuckling Remy said, "naturally, nothin' beats Christmas, Mardi Gras gets better as y' get older though.' Mais I t'ink dat's other factors."

Wanda, who really needed her coffee yelled. "Hey I want my coffee some time this millennia!"

"Desole chere, l'un café crema an' black coffee comin' up."

Remy and Rogue carried on their conversation while the coffee was being poured. John turned to Wanda asking, "so Sheila, guess that just leaves you and me."

"Keep dreaming."

"Really? Oi love my dreams, burning, fire, fire, fire, and now you of course."

"Aarrghh, impossible stupid idiot."

"Thank-you, I try my best." Grinning he took a slip of his coffee.

"You were in queen's right? What was your name?"

"St. John, but just call me your holiness."

"Whatever."

"What was your name again?"

"Wanda."

"Wanda?"

"Yes. Don't say anything."

"Don't say anything about what?"

"My name."

"Wasn't going to."

"Good."

"Oi think it's a beautiful name, unusual. I mean John has got to be the most common name in the world. Ya hardly hear anyone called Wanda."

"For good reasons too." Wanda mumbled. "I thought you said you wern't gonna say anything." At that moment more x-people entered the kitchen laughing about a beat red Scott Summer's.

Smirking John said, "I lied."


	25. Chapter 24: strange looks

i had no idea what to call this chapter, 'cause some of you asked me to update quickly i decided to be nice, this chapter was originally going to be much longer, but i've split it into two.

thankyou to everyone who reviewed, espesially cajunspice - thankyou!

well done to southernloner and rubic-cube, who guessed right!

once again read and review people!

i'll definatly update by x-mas

* * *

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Strange looks?**

Lorena followed the two boys who practically trampled her on the way down to breakfast. Kurt the blue fuzzy one, and John, the ordinary looking boy with a constant grin plastered on his face. Just as the trio reached the group a small boy squeezed his way out of the hub of teens, followed by a boy who looked to be guiding a girl with white stripes in her hair. At first none of them noticed Kurt, Morph or Lorena approaching, and for Lorena's sake it was a good job. As Kurt and Morph would tease her for many years to come, she was 'practically drooling over him'. Lorena stared at the tall, dark-ish haired and tanned boy in front of her, _He's completely hot! Oh, why can't be the one he's talking to? Bet that's his girlfriend. All the good ones are always taken… I wish I was her, she's pretty too… it's just not fair! _

Morph noticed Lorena checking Remy out, nudged Kurt. Who after looking back at Kurt with the same mischievous smirk carved in his face? Asked the infamous, silent question which, would characterise the two for the rest of their lives. 'You or me?'

Morph nodded, stepping up next to Lorena said in his 'business' voice. "Photographs last longer you know? I could recommend many digital cameras for you why not take a look at our special offer? Oh and may I offer a tissue? You seem to be drooling a tad."

Lorena virtually jumped out of her skin and unconsciously reached to wipe her mouth. Turning to face the two boys she saw them laughing their heads of, scowling and shooting a dirty look at both of them she mumbled. "I wasn't staring, just … never mind." Regaining some of her senses she turned back to Morph opened her mouth to say 'and I wasn't drooling!' when someone shouted, "whoa! You are so cool!"

Immediately making the trio look down at a small boy, with messy brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing clothes that looked a little too big on him. He had a light blue, long sleeve top, with some sort of sports logo in white on the front and a pair of darker blue jeans, rolled up at the bottom and a pair scruffy trainers which, looked ready to fall apart. His neck was craned up, his small face housing two big, bright eyes, which were sparkling in childish curiosity, studying Kurt intensely.

Morph simply burst out laughing and Lorena had an amused grin on her face. Kurt however was blushing furiously, causing his cheeks to look like a bunch of raspberries and conscious of the fact that his tail was swaying, and trying desperately to keep it still. Trying to look anywhere but at Jamie he looked to the two teens that squeezed there way out behind Jamie. The girl looked curiously at Kurt; the boy however looked at him… normally. Kurt had never experienced this before; even morph had been momentarily stunned by his real appearance, however what Kurt didn't know was that Remy had been momentarily 'surprised' (as Remy would say years later), he was just used to not showing those kind of emotions for more than a fleeting second. In fact to see Remy LeBeau surprised you would have to do one of four things A. do/see something earth shatteringly strange/incredible. (In his words), B. be Rogue (how she did this no one not even Remy himself would ever know), C. have the mutant ability to slow down or stop time or D. know him really, really, really well.

Smiling broadly, Remy greeted the blue fuzzy elf. "Bonjour homme. 'M Remy, de petit wit de big, starin' eyes who is currently non-responsive is Jamie."

Rogue who had regained the power of speech realised Remy had allowed her, to introduce herself. "Hi, Ah'm Rogue."

Kurt smiled broadly, quickly regaining his friendly, cheerful character. "Guten morgan! You must be ze new guys, nein? I'm Kurt, zis is Morph and Lorena, zey are new too."

"hi."

"good morning! lovely to meet you all, i am Morph, or John or whatever. you guys had breakfast yet? i'm starving! c'mon lets get something to eat!"


	26. Chapter 25: who ate all the pizza

i know i said i'd update b4 x-mas but i didn't obviously. i didn't like the way i wrote the chapter, so i deleted it. so yeah. Anyway, i wrote this chap. cause i was so frustrated at not being able to write the next. so bear with me. please read and review ; -)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty seven**

**Who ate all the pizza!**

The mansion had a mass migration. After breakfast all the new recruits, Bobby, Kurt Piotr, (who found that surprisingly he got on with St. John and Remy.) Jean-Paul, Kitty, Jubilee (who had a similar reaction as Lorena to Remy and St. John.) and Wanda converged in the rec. room, and within ten minutes Remy, St. John and Rogue were fighting Kurt for the title of champion of ssx 3. Which he lost to St. John. now the migrating group were currently making there way to a meeting with professor Xavier. One looked as though they were about to burst into tears.

"I can't believe you three ate all the pizza." Bobby sobbed on the way down the 'conference-y' room, which was for most part unused because the profs. Personal library had been big enough until the new recruits came.

Kurt who was in front of Bobby chuckled and teleported next to him, "You should ov got up earlier zen Bobby."

Bobby lightly smacked the back of Kurt's head, then carried on complaining. "Who gets up at eight in the morning in the summer holidays?"

"Smart people who vant pizza for breakfast, zats who."

"Ah chan't believe y'all had pizza for breakfast, it's just, wrong in too many ways." Rogue said from behind.

"It's food isn't it?" John countered from in front of Rogue.

"Oui mais unlike y' we wern' raised in a barn were t'ree day ol' food tha's bin lef' out is acceptable ta eat." Remy quipped from further down the corridor next to Tessa.

"It was perfectly fine! And it was only left out for the night! And who told you I was raised in a Barn!" Morph shouted back.

"Non, it wasn'! Tess 'ow many germs did one slice ov dat pizza 'ave?"

"The meaty one had about two and a half billion germs on it."

"Ah think ah coulda lived without knowin' that." Sam mumbled.

"Why! You had some too didn't'cha! Ya little sneak!" Bobby yelled.

"Only one slice of the ham and mushroom one, an ah took the mushrooms off!"

"WHAT! That's the best bit of a ham and mushroom pizza!" Bobby turned around to face Sam.

"Stop acting like a three year old Bobby and get over it, ya? Go out and get pizza for lunch or something!" Piotr chided.

"But its not the same as left over pizza!" Bobby sulked. With that the line burst into laughter.

Logan grunted, opening the door to the scarcely used conference room were all the teachers and the rest of the students were already waiting. "c'mon, your late as usual, now get in here all of ya."


	27. Chapter 26: stop thinking of him her!

next chapter already! i had a sudden brain wave what can i say, i'm gettin yelled at now 'cos its 12:30 am r and r plz

thankyou for the reviews! and for ypur paitence (is that spelt right?)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty-seven **

**Stop thinking of him/her!**

The conference room was a large, metallic, rectangular room, there were white walls with grey square designs on the wall, the floor was matt white, with an oval table in the centre, surrounded by stools. There was also a simple maths problem: thirty people and only twenty-seven stools. Xavier didn't need a chair so that left two students without a chair. Who was it going to be?

Almost immediately after Remy entered the room Scott started shooting him dirty looks, only a few people saw this, partially because he constantly wore ruby-quartz glasses, the people who did notice were the following, Remy, Xavier, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Warren and, when she walked in, Jean. And she was furious at him.

_I don't believe him! He's such an idiot! What the hell does he think he is doing! He is such an urghhh! Maybe playing dodge ball with his head is a good idea! _

What Jean didn't know was why Scott continued giving Remy dirty looks, to put it simply…. He is a jealous teenage boy, in his eyes not only had the Cajun been far too friendly with his girlfriend, he called Ms. Monroe 'Stormy', got a laugh out of doctor McCoy and the professor and a slight turn up of the lips from Logan (the closest Scott had ever seen Logan smile, with a newbie too!). Remy however was not totally oblivious to Scott's feelings, and had a real moral battle on his hands. Should he rub it in his face or leave it alone?

"Remy? Ororo told me you wanted to talk to me. Is that still true?" Xavier asked as he wheeled over to Remy who was standing with St. John, Tessa, Piotr, Kurt, and Jamie. The professor was also mindful of Scott's thoughts, and had decided to monitor the situation closely.

Scott's jealousy skyrocketed as he saw Xavier go over to Remy and talk pacifically to him_. Problem sorted! Kay so I won't rub it in his face, I don' wanna be public enemy number one here by de end of day one. Besides by de soun' of it we migh' be workin' tagether, Dieu 'elp me sil vous plait. I'll pray if y' elp, well I'll try t', or I'll try t' stop swearin' or somthin'. _"Erm… oui, can I talk to y' after dis, sil vous plait?"

Smiling slightly the professor nodded, "of course, please find somewhere to sit, before the seats all go."

"T'ink 'm too late… dey've nicked all stools already. Look they put name tags on dem." Smiling, properly for a change, "don' worry. I'll jus' have ta sit on someone, or change a name tag."

Rogue was talking with the other girls and Jean-Paul when she looked up, searching for Remy again, the crowd was getting too big and people were too close, she was starting to feel… claustrophobic. She needed him again. When she finally spotted him, he was talking to the bald professor, and she saw him smile, showing off every one of his perfect teeth, even from were Rogue was standing she could see the effects of the smile on his face. He was absolutely breathtakingly handsome. His smile seemed to light up his whole face, and the room. The crowd around her disappeared as she studied Remy's face. _Why dosen't he smile more ofen'. Ah mean he is so gorgeous when he smiles properly, ah mean he's good looking anyway, even with them smirks and grins plastered to his unbelieving beautiful face. Gawd ah wish he'd smile like thaht more often… at me… STOP IT MARIE! Gawd ya here foh less than a day an ya already gawkin' ovah someone ya can' touch and probably nevah can so stop it! Forget it… him… just stop it now!_ The crowd around re-appeared again and Rogue immediately felt her stomach knot. Moving away Rogue tried to get away from the group, then as if out of nowhere Remy was next to her, like he was before in the kitchen.

"Y' all right Chere. C'mon I need a partner in crime." As soon as he got away from the professor Remy headed straight for the group of girls on the far side, he felt Rogue panic just after he said 'name tag', his stomach knotted up just like hers did, the professor even asked if he was feeling alright. This was highly unusual. Never before had he actually 'felt' other people emotions outside his head, he wasn't even using his empathy, in fact he consciously turned it off all the teen feelings plus his own were driving him insane. So why could he 'feel' Rogue? There was defiantly something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was beautiful, a real southern belle, she had beautiful big, dark green eyes, she was slim, but curvy, not the stick insect super-model look. She had the softest, silkiest voice he had ever heard; her laugh was indescribable, like a fresh breeze on a sticky New Orleans summers day. She was witty and Remy instantly found her attractive. _Attractive? Dieu non! Stop it LeBeau, y' bin 'ere fo' less dan douze hours. Stop it now! Oui she's absolutely gorgeous but…she's… errrmmm… perfect? NON! L'arrêter maintenant! Shes… I've only known 'er fo' a day. People have faults. Bet she dosen' though. L'arrêter! _

"So Cajun, wha' exactly are ya up ta now?" Rogue teased playfully, verging very closely on flirting.

Remy unable to pass being a tease or flirt too turned quickly. "Do I have y' complete co-operation, trus' an' silence?"

"Cajun. Ah hope ya not plannin' tha' grea' escape."

"Non… 'aven' got a map. Dis is much more importan'."

"Oh mah ahm' all ears sugah." Rogue replied sarcastically.

"So y' shoul' be. Dis involves de puttin' of my name on a piece of paper."

Rogue arched an eyebrow.

"wha'!" Remy tried desperately not to grin.

"There is a place fo' people like ya Cajun."

"Oh were is that?"

"In a well padded room behind a very big, very heavy metal door."

Remy pouted, "c'mon, I need t' either fin' an empty stool or momentarily apprehend someone else's."

"Ya jokin? This wha' ya dragged meh away foh?"

"Oui. Parce que I knew y'd 'elp."

"How'd 'ya figure thaht out swamp rat?"

"Swamp rat?"

"Yeah. Ya from New Orleans an' ah bet ya from tha' swampy area."

"Bonne supposition River rat."

"Merci."

Remy looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes slanted and head tilted slightly. "Vous parlez le français?"

"Oui, j'ai appris quand j'étais plus jeune." It was Rogues turn to grin.

While they were talking Remy and Rogue had been walking around the table, half looking for a stool without 'this is xxxxxx's stool.' Written all over it. Eventually Rogue spotted a stool with no visible claims on it. Taking his jacket off and placing it on the stool Remy looked back to Rogue who was leaning on the table, fidgeting with the hem of her top, it was obvious she was building up courage, so Remy left her to it, watching closely for any signs. Suddenly she looked up and turned to Remy. "D'ya think they'll make us talk abou' our powers or just leave it'?" her words came out so quickly that it took Remy a second to register them all.

"I don' know, I'd prefer if they din', or jus' outline them or somthin, t'ink I'd rather tell everyone in my own time. Is that what y' worried about?"

"Partially. Rem… mah powers are dangerous." Rogue mumbled the last word.

"So are mine chere. I can' sorta blow thin's up. I charge particles an dey explode, I can charge jus' about anythin'. I cahn' loose control for a secon', cause I coul' 'urt someone. That's why I'm here, dey're getting more…. Problematic, dey're getting stronger." Remy reached to lift up her chin, she flinched and backed away, "Rogue I would never 'urt y'. I promise." Remy looked hurt, even though there was a gentle smile on his face Rogue could see the hurt in his striking red on black eyes. Instantly Rogue felt guiltily, she'd hurt him, and he was only trying to help her. Once again she was rushing her words.

"No! Remy, thaht's, thaht's not it. It's mah powers… when ah touch people… with mah skin… ah hurt them… ah sorta drain them. Ah put mah best friend in a coma…. Ah didn' know! Ah… Gawd ah'm awful person!" tears pricked Rogue's eyes, as she remembered what her powers were and what they done.

"Rogue, y' not an awful person chere, an' y' know y' not. Listen" grasping her covered shoulder Remy looked at her, "look at me petit." He said softly. Slowly Rogues green eyes met his. "Now, y' know 's not y' fault, y' didn' mean t' 'urt anyone. An y' here ta learn how ta control y' powers, an' I'll be y' personal swamp rat test mouse oui?" A small chuckle came from Rogue, and she looked back up at him. Remy smiled again, this time he was even more handsome, he was smiling at her, for her just like she had wanted him to. "Agreed?"

"But what if ah hurt you… ah could nevah fohg.."

Remy cut her off, "y'won' I know y' won'. 'm not backin' down Rogue, 'm not afraid, I trust y'. 'm here for y' Rogue, all y' need t' do is call."

Those few words were all Rogue needed to hear, he would be there for her. It meant the world to her. A solitary tear fell down her pale cheek. Slowly Remy reached out and wiped the tear away with a gloved hand.

* * *

translations

Bonne supposition - good guess

vous parlez le français – you speak French

vous a fait comment apprend - how did you learn

Oui, j'ai appris quand j'étais plus jeune - yes i learned it when i was young


	28. Chapter 27: And so it begins

sorry it's been a while, but hey!

* * *

**Chapter twenty-eight. **

**And so it begins**

Logan looked around to see weather or not all the students were present, there were five 'groups'. Logan wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. Scott, Warren, Betsy, Hank, Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Amara and Tabby were all standing near the head of the table with Professor X. Ororo was sitting further down with Jamie, Tessa, St. John, Piotr, Wanda, Jean-Paul, Jubilee, Rahne and Lorena. Separated slightly by two stools were Kurt, Morph, Alex and Alison. This left Remy and Rogue, who were talking at the opposite end of the table, standing close together. Puzzling the poor man greatly. Yesterday, when they had picked Rogue up in Missouri she wouldn't let anyone near her after Betsy introduced them, she withdrew almost instantly as they started to make there way out of the bus station, moving away whenever Betsy or anyone came close. Of course they all understood why, her powers were uncontrollable, she was frightened of hurting someone. _So why is she lettin' Gumbo close 'er but no one else? _

**A very good question Logan. **

_Jesus fucking Christ Chuck what the hell d'you think yer doin'! _

Ignoring Logan's crude choice of words, the professor carried on.** Sorry Logan, but I've been wondering the same thing, it seems as though there is some sort of 'connection' between them.**

_What sort of connection? _

**I believe that young Mr. LeBeau may be an empath, he can feel other people's emotions and manipulate them, weather he is fully conscious of them is another matter entirely. It seems as though the connection has been set up through his empathy, and I believe he is totally unaware of the fact that his empathy could do this, or at least he was. He is quite a smart boy, he's probably figured out that it is his Empathy causing it. **

_Causin' what? _

**When I was talking to Remy a couple of minutes ago he suddenly, looked …. Unwell, but at the same time it wasn't him, like it was someone else's feelings, Rogues I believe**.

_Is she sick! _

**No, no Logan, she just panicked a little because of the amount of people around her, as soon as Remy left he went straight towards her and got her out of the crowd. It's strange I can read Rogue's surface thoughts but not any deeper without her realising I am there, Remy however, it's like he is not even in this State… there's no trace of him, no stray thoughts or feelings. He has very strong mental walls, the strongest I have ever seen in outside of a telepaths in fact I can't get in at all, unless he lets me. i also believe that he can 'sence' me tring to read his thoughts…. curious.**

_Right fasinatin' but that doesn' explain why Gumbo's so close to her, does it? _

Even in his thoughts Logan growled, smiling slightly Xavier carried on the telepathic conversation. **Actually it does, they trust each other because of this connection, why does it bother you so much anyway Logan? **

_It doesn't bother me, it's just the kid's been through a lot already, she should be…_ looking away from Rogue and Remy Logan huffed, mumbling "protected."

Smiling ruefully Xavier looked over to where the two teens in question were standing, laughing like long lost friends. **She'll be fine Logan. Anyway, let's get this over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible. **

Nodding Logan looked over to Xavier, and then shouted. "C'mon you lot sit down now, or you get danger room with me, at five in the morning tomorrow, and newbie's that is not a good thing."

As soon as the first five words left Logan's lips there was a mad dash to the stools, Remy fortunately was next to his, Rogue was a couple of spaces away, Jamie agreed with Ororo that he would sit on either her knee, John or Remy's. Currently he was leaning towards Remy as he hadn't spoken to him since they were in the corridor. John dived for his seat, Jean held off three attempts of stool thievery by Kurt and Morph. Scott immediately set off to sit next to Jean, she was however flanked by Wanda and Kitty by the time he got there. After the mad dash two people were left standing, Scott and Remy, who had given his stool away to Jubilee who couldn't find a seat, and being the gentleman Tante Mattie tried resolutely everyday to raise gave away his seat to a 'lady'. Jamie ended up on his very own stool ands refused to budge arguing that 'Remy doesn't have a stool and is fighting John for one.' Remy had jumped St. John, and both had play wrestled for the stool. John eventually won by elbowing the poor Cajun then knocking him off the half the stool he occupied. All this was over and done within five minutes.

Xavier smiled slightly "it seems as though I need to order more stools and possibly a bigger table. Boys are you all right standing up?

Smiling slightly Remy looked over to the professor "Oui. Besides, I don' t'ink I 'ave much of a choice, unless Tess will let me sit on 'er knee."

"Dream on Cajun." Tessa snorted folding her arms, Remy's only reply was a shrug, and then leaning on the back of her stool.

Scott was in a mood, but decided to play teachers pet. "I'm fine with standing up professor."

Xavier was forced to hold back a chuckle as most of the mansions occupants including Logan thought 'Suck up'. In four different languages. "right then, now I know you all want this over with quickly, so I'll be as swift as possible. First of all, this is were any future meetings will be held as the libary is just to small to cope with all of us. Know I know I have spoken about this to a fews of you, but it is important. school starts in two weeks. On a Tuesday. Curfews will be back in place, and just so there is no excuses of not knowing them here they are, anyone eighteen to nineteen one O'clock. And you must phone in around midnight. Sixteen to seventeen twelve, thirteen to fifteen half ten, Jamie you will have two curfews, if you are out with one of the older students, that is anyone sixteen or older half nine, if not it is six o'clock at the very latest. Alright?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically, and when the professors gaze turned to the other students some looked like they had been shot down in mid-flight, a few looked placid, namely Remy and John, who Xavier resolved on to keep an eye on.

"Now for the part I know a few of you at least have been looking foreword to, money. As you know you get a $10 week allowance from me, this is for school, work, social life, clothes etc. I do not object to any of you getting jobs as long as school work doesn't suffer as a result. I know some of you get money from family also. Now I know a few of you need some more money before school begins I'll sort this out with you later on today so you can all go out and buy whatever you need for school tomorrow. Now to sort out the problem of rooms. To put it simply there are fourteen rooms and twenty-one of you. I don't care how you sort this out, just as long as there is no bloodshed or permanent damage to the mansion. Or each other."

"Does that mean we can pair up with Shelia's?" John asked.

Xavier sighed "No, same sex rooms please. Now onto training, you will all use the danger room, and no it is not as bad as it sounds, it is a room were you can learn to use your powers and work as a team. Theses will mainly be held with Logan and Ms. Monroe. Warren, Betsy you will be taking over some as well. Lessons will be given by myself on controlling and understanding your powers as well as ethics, which I have arranged to be added to extra curricular activities (1). Warren and Betsy, will be teaching some of you, mainly sixteen up. Jean-Paul and Scott will be helping all of you in controlling your powers."

If Remy had no control of his feelings and facial expressions, he would of turned very pale, very quickly. _Oh Merde, 'm a dead man. Scott teaching moi, 'm gonna be 'is kick aroun' maybe I can fake illness or somthin'… for a year, every time l'un of 'is lessons is on._

John had the biggest smirk ever viewed by man or mutant on his face, looking from Scott to Remy. _These lessons are gonna be so much fun! Oi have my new purpose in life! _

"Now I believe it is time for me to stop talking, I know most of you are now acquainted with each other, but for anyone who you have not spoken to and for the benefit of all us teachers would everyone mind introducing them selves, I'll start if it makes anyone feel any better. I am Charles Xavier, I am forty-eight, I own this mansion; therefore try to restrain yourselves from completely destroying it. I am a telepath; so it is impossible to lie to me, so don't try. Any questions?"

John spoke up, again. "Does that mean if we tell you a half truth you'll know if we are bending the reality just a little, or will you just see it as us being truthful?"

"I will know if you are lying and thank you for volunteering, you can go next."

"With pleasure! Oi am St. John of the Alladyce, Oi am from the holy land of Oz. Oi have the power of controlling Fire so worship me and Oi will be lenient. Oi am a highly accomplished athlete, Oi do not run, Oi do not jump, Oi do not play football. However Oi do make exceptions for Ice hockey, Soccer and cricket. Oi hate Rap, Oi hate maths, Oi love science, because of the Bunsen burners and drama. Oh and Oi am seventeen." John gave a dramatic bow and looked around, "any questions my minions?"

"Oui, 'ow lon' 'ave y' been rehearsing dat little speech?"

John pretented to look insulted, "how dare you insult me in such a manor mere mortal! I will…. Erm… let you… get ….."

"Did y' forget to rehearse dis part?"

"I have the perfect punishment for you my wayward friend, you can go next." Throwing himself back on the chair.

Sighing Remy straightened up, "fine, my names Remy LeBeau, 'm from New Orleans, I have huge famillie, m' sixteen pour another …. Five days. I play ice hockey, soccor, snowboardin' 'n beat de Aussie, 's a world wide growin' sport, de British 'ave been at it pour years, with limited success. Before anyone asks, oui i can see normally, non they don' 'urt, oui i t'ink dey are apart of m' powers and non i did not ave dem 'done'. Any questions? Non? sil vous plait."

Scott spoke up looking directly at Remy, " I have one, what are your powers ? you've avoided telling us."

Snapping his fingers Remy looked directly back at Scott, "must of slipped my mind. Oh well, I make t'ings glow… and den dey tend r' explode wit' quite a big bang, i have faster reactions dan normal and dats about it… oh oui an' i have some empathetic powers. "

"you make things blow! How?" Sam looked to Remy,

Inwardly glimpsing Remy replied. "My powers are bio-kinetic, basically I shake atoms till dey react, eventually dey blow."

Scott shot a cold look at Remy, "can you do this to everything?"

"Oui, pretty much."

"Even people?" Scott pushed

Remy was at a loss for words for a second, but recovered quickly enough so no one noticed. "Never tried t' blow anyone up before. Don' t'ink I'd want t' either, imagine de mess, an de smell."

The cross investigation by Scott was eventually stopped by Xavier when Scott asked the Cajun, what job his father had and Remy replied that he was the king of the New Orleans's repo business and a collector of fine art. To which John hid a snort and Ororo covered a small smile. Eventually every member of the household had been introduced, Rogue was a little more vague than anyone else, saying her powers were uncontrollable and dangerous but nothing else. Eventually everyone was dismissed to go and figure out who was sharing a room with who and so on.

* * *

1 i dont know what that extra curricular point scheme thing is in america, if any of you know please tell me.


	29. Chapter 28: a full explanation

hi guys sorry it's been so long i've got a load of tests on now and i'm swamped so sorry for the wait!

**thankyou to . ... all reviewers!**

especially to

lost-on-the-road-to-life for the advice on extra curricular stuff - didn't think of most of them, i'll try to use some of them, definatly art and sport... how does ice hockey sound?

Jade - i thought salude means bastard - sorry for the mix up and thanks for fixing lorna's name for me, i'll fix it eventually just not yet, i may go mad with the amount of trouble i'm havin' from this storey now.

ajax41 - don't worry Logan is not goining to be overly protective of Rogue, but when i re-read it it did sound that way, he's going to be like that with all the girls because i think he's a push over really

i have drafted 2 VERY important chapters later on this story one involving someone being badly hurt, i'll leave you to guess who. (it won't be the first D.R cause i'm not sure how thats gonna go yet apart from gambit showing up Scott in some way! )

**Chapter 29**

**A full explanation.**

John and Remy had agreed to pair up in a room, seeing as they had already shared one in Queens and neither wanted to be in the dire position of sharing with one named, Scott Summers. This agreement took place in the conference room, about half a minute after Ororo said they could 'get out.' Wanda and Rogue reached a similar agreement after Jubilee and Tabby started going around asking if anyone wanted to share with them. There was safety in numbers against the two flirtatious unbelievably hyperactive girls, who eventually saw sense and teamed up together. Lorna and Kitty decided to team up, Jean agreed to pair up with Alison as they both discovered they had a similar taste in fashion and music. Amara and Rahne also teamed up. And Tessa managed to secure her own room…next to Jubilee and Tabby, not the best place in the world. Betsy was already sharing a room with Warren; so sleeping arrangements were not needed.

This left eleven boys and eight rooms. Sam and Alex decided to share a room, as they had been good friends since last summer when Alex came to visit Scott, and ended up spending more time with Sam than Scott, who was fawning over Jean, so no one really cared. Ray and Roberto already shared a room because Roberto had 'accidentally' burnt a hole in the wall after Sam attempted to cheat at battleship… sad but true. Kurt and Morph decided to team up yet again, Piotr agreed to share with Scott, leaving Jean-Paul, Bobby and Jamie with the three remaining rooms. Jamie naturally pleaded for the room next to John and Remy's, and because it was empty anyway he got it without much trouble.

However these arrangements were (for the most part) taking place as the students were filing out the room. Remy lingered behind, repeating _de sooner I c'n get dis over with de sooner I c'n leave, de sooner I c'n…. _In his head. Sighing deeply and looking over to were the four teachers were gathered he sighed again, _dis shoul' be fun._ Turning slightly and telling John he would catch up Remy took a deep breath and walked over to the Professor. _Hmm, 'm n't sure if dis is wors' dan facin' Tante Mattie…non, ce n'est pas cela mauvais. Tante Matties defiantly wors'._

The professor had mentally asked Hank, Ororo and Logan to stay with him, telling them they needed to see a student, Ororo, of course already knew about Remy wanting to talk to the professor so was not surprised, but was slightly curious as to what Remy wanted to talk about. Hank and Logan were completely lost, or as Hank would put it, perplexed.

Scott saw Remy walk towards the teachers, and not surprisingly decided to follow. Remy saw this out the corner of his eye, _dis shoul' be intrstin' _Scott caught up to Remy and walked slightly ahead of him up to the professor.

"Professor me and Jean were going to go to the mall later on today, do want me to see if any of the new students want to go and get some stuff? I'll take the van and give them a lift."

"That is a very good idea Scott, Jamie asked me before if he could get some new clothes, so did Rogue, through Betsy." Scott looked extremely pleased with himself and tuned to Remy, who raised an eyebrow, and had a slight smirk on his face. Unfortunately for Scott this little victory was short lived, "Remy… I believe you have a car would you mind helping to chaperone, or you can borrow a car out the garage."

At this Remy turned to the professor with a grin on his face, "sure if y' trus' me with a car, dat thing of Tessa's is a coffin on wheels."

"very well, Remy I wish to talk to for a second about Jamie, and his encounter with the FOH. Scott can you ensure that no ones passes out on the floor from fighting for a room please?"

Scott looked from Remy to Xavier. _The kid was attacked by FOH and the prof. Didn't tell me, I should be talking to him, I know what it is like, what's Remy got to do with it anyway? He probably wasn't even there when it happened… he is such a… a…_

"Scott?"

"Yeah, sorry prof. I'll go check on them, see you LeBeau." He finished with a half snarl.

When Scott closed the door Remy turned to Ororo, "I got de distinct impression dat 'e don' like moi much."

"As usual Remy your powers of observation are outstanding."

"T'ank y', d'ya wanna know abou' Jamie?"

Xavier became serious. "No… I asked Jamie if I could see what happened and he let me, that and Ororo told me last night. Your quite the hero to Jamie now." At this Remy had the good grace to blush faintly.

"Wha' else coul' I do d'ouh? 'e's only a kid, y' can' jus' ignore dat."

Smiling Xavier continued. "Quite right, now take a seat and tell me what it is you wanted to talk about. I assume it is about you're powers correct?"

Doing as instructed Remy sat down, "yeah, I kinda only skimmed dem before."

"Right, do mind Logan, Hank and Ororo being here?"

"Non, y'd probably tell dem anyway, an I'd rather try t' explain m'self." This remark intrigued Hank, and earned some respect from Logan, _the kids mature, how old was he? Sixteen? Seventeen in a couple of days? Hmm, still need to see him in the danger room. _

Sighing Remy looked at the four of them, "okay, ermmm… firs' of all, 'ave y' tol' dem about ma famille Stormy?"

"no, the professor knows a little but not much. I haven't told them anything other than you are Jean-Luc's son."

Logan cut in, "what's you're family got to do with this?"

"Everythin'… righ'. 'M the adopted son of Jean-luc LeBeau, 'n like I said I have a huge famille, de mos' importan' t'ing is dat 'm secon' in line t' lead the New Orleans t'eives guild, after mon frere. Now…. De guil' is complicated t' say de leas' basically… s' like a faction of a world wide organization of t'eives guild, an' like all t'ings we 'ave an' arch-enemy. De guil' of assasins.. who surprise, surprise kill people… professionally, unfortunatly dey are good, very, very good. An' dey 'ave a worl' wide organization too. Now de t'eive's in de guil' train pour years in t'ieving, fightin', self-defence, plannin' an' preperation of thievin' y' name it we train on it. Dis is were it starts t' involve me…. Because of mon famille i had some of de bes' trainin' de guil' could offer along wit' mon frere and cosins, i coul' pick pockets by de age of six and pick mon pere's pockets at nine, not an easy t'ing ta do. But dat wasn' de only trainin i 'ad, i 'ad 'and on 'and combat trainin', weapons trainin', includin' swords for some strange reason an' gun trainin ', non i didn' bring l'un wit' me so don' worry. De guil' is a very dangerous t'ing ta get involved wit', l'un wrong step an y' coul' cause an all out war between de guilds. Tensions between the assasins in new orleans and de t'ieves 'ave been growin'. Dis is were it really starts t' involve me…. My powers manifested when i was twelve… jus' after m' birthday actually, anyway when de assassins foun' out dey were non to pleased… partly dey manifestid when 't'ree of dem tried t' cornor me an dey ended up limpin' 'ome. Anyway pour de firs' year i couldn' control ma powers very well, an i blew up almos' everythin' i touched, but it was never dat bad, the wors' t'ing i done accidently was about eight months after i got m' powers, i blew up half ma room when i was sleepin'… litrally, mon pere though' de assassins had planted a bomb. No one was 'urt though, i 'ad some sort of sheild aroun' ma self, even though i was asleep… anyway after dat i was determined to control ma powers, an' i did. Until about six or seven months ago… dey started t' get more powerful, like… i dunno, dey jus' suddenly jumped and got more powerful more quickly."

Hank interrupted, "Sorry, but can i ask you one question, before you're powers suddenly 'jumped' and became more powerful, were they constantly increasing in strengh?"

"Erm.. yeah, it was jus' de kinetic energy though it was ma empathy an' ma agility too, mais i've always been able to control dem pretty well, actually, i t'ink i've had my empathy pour a while, 'm not sure. Anyway... when dey got more powerful, mon pere had de brillian' notion of usin' dem in jobs, dis kinda pissed everyone outside the t'ives inner circles off, as well as de assissins who realised de advantages i 'ad over dem... Ororo?" Remy looked over to were the weather witch was sitting, "did y' know about Jean-Luc's and Marius' plans ta unite de guil'?"

"No... there were plans? When?"

"I don' know when de two genius' came up wit' it... de two of dem decided dat de only way to end de fightin' an' unite de guil's was pour moi an' Bella ta get married... stupidest t'ing i've ever 'eard." Remy scowled, remebering the dozens of fights he'd had with Jean-Luc over marring one of his closest friends, sure they were friends, they even dated once, the only problem was that they almost ended up killing eachother after a week, friends they could be, boyfriend and girlfriend most definatly not.

"What? he was... is forcing you to get married to Belladonna! when!" Ororo was completly shocked, thinking how the Jean-Luc she thought she knew could even consider doing that to one of his sons.

"Well... Bella's birthday's in January, we are surpussed to get married on 'er eighteenth, so not dis year but nex', der is very little chance of dat 'appening though. we'd kill eachother by de time we got within a mile of de church." Smiling slightly at the end Remy looked up at his four teachers, all of whom were either standing or sitting with mouths wide open.

"Y' know i can t'ink of a better way ta catch flies." At this remark all four clamped their moths shut, but were still in awe of what they had just heard, and sixteen year old boy, a master thief in a forced betrothel to a fifteen year old professional assissin.

"Is that why you were in Queen's?" Logan asked starting to piece together the magnitude of the person who was sitting infront of them.

"Unfortunatly, non... not de whole reason. I was gonna leave six months before de weddin'. Me an Bella are close, but in no way do we wanna be dat close, so... I had the idea of me goin' away, i'm better at hidin' dan she is an' me goin' away woul' cause less trouble dan her disappearin'. Mais t'ings obvioulsly didn' work out dat way. Bella has a brother, Julian, 'e was pissed that Bella was betrothed ta me, 'e though' that by marrin' Bella off ta a t'ief the 'bloodline' of de leaders of de assassins would be weakend, it was even worse because i wasn' even a 'real LeBeau' cause 'm adopted. Dat an 'e hates ma guts. ayway... I... we got into a fight, an' we both walked away wit' wounded prides, but dat wasn' de prolem, de problem was dat an armistace 'ad been called, so t'eives an' assissins coul' not attack one another... well our fight got us both into trouble, we were called up to a council of elders, a mix of guild leaders from all over, mon pere and Marius were onboard. luckily pour moi, Julian isn't too smart, he attacked me in a place riddled wit' camras, t'ree of which 'ad soun'. Julian was forced ta apologice ta me, an striped of 'is position in de assassins guil'. 'e was pissed at me. So 'e decided ta have some revenge, me an' Theo, one of ma cousins are in de same year, anyway we were in mos' of de same classes. anyway we got detention l'un day, an' on de way 'ome Julian an' is little gang triend to jump us. A dozen against two is a little unfair, but dat wasn' de problem, ma powers 'ad been actin up, I charged a playin' card and sent mos' of dem flyin', I din' expect it ta be so strong... anyway Julian took this as me trin' ta kill dem... 'e pulled out a gun an' started ta shoot."Remy swallowed, and looked down, not wanting to look at any of their faces for the next part. "Theo was stot twice, 'e was really badly 'urt... i didn' know wha' ta do, I was so angry wit' 'im, I 'ad no idea wha' i was doin'... 'Ro d'ya rember wha' I tol' y' about de air glowin'?"

Ororo nodded, but then realised that Remy wasn't looking at her managed a weak "yes."

"I charged de air aroun' me, mais it wasn' like my normal pinkish charges, it was white, a blindin' white. When I let de charge go Julian and the rest of his croonies flew backwards, dey were knocked out, an' badly 'urt... I phoned Tante Mattie, she came wit' mon Pere and frere... Theo was in 'ospital pour two weeks... an it was my fault. Mon pere blamed me pour everythin, de peace between de guilds was broken... So i left... I didn' tell anyone I was goin'. phoned mon Tante an tol' er I was safe, but dats it." Remy finally lifted his head to look at his audience.

"So that is how you ended up in Queens? Remy why didn'y you try to find me? don't say you looked, I know you didn't." Ororo looked upset, her eyes shining, half pleading.

Remy shrugged, "I don't know, I ran into John in New York and Tessa about a week later so... I just stayed with them."

"Do you're family know were you are?" Hank spoke up concern evident.

"No, it's best they don't, de trouble I could bring down here's huge, proffesor, you have to understand, both guilds are extreamly powerful, and dey are both looking for me, i'll understand if you want me to leave, I am endangering everyone here."

"No, stay, the mansion has defences, i'd rather you stay here, were you are safe."

"No offence prof. mais your'e defences are rubbish, a half decent t'eif could get in an out without y' knowin'."

Logan made a half gruff half growling noice and said. "Maybe you can help me improve it then."

Remy smiled, "pas problem."

Return to Top


	30. Chapter 29: family

Sorry it's taken so long, I've had a busy week, but here's the next chapter, I think it's longer than the last on anyway… read and review.

Thankyou to all reviewers

Especially Chibi Kyo-Chan for the tips

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine 

**Family**

St. John was sprawled out on one of the beds in his room, playing with his zippo lighter and waiting for the re-emergence of his roommate. Scott had just come into his room, without knocking to, which John complained…

* * *

Flashback 

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doin' mate… oi could have been in my birthday suit! Christ! Knock when you come in ya prick! And no oi haven't done anything before you ask, oi've been here since you oh wise one told me to pick a room and stay in there, Jesus." John had been hanging of the side of his bed, playing with a lighter.

Scott gave the aussie a dirty look, not that he could tell. "Don't be stupid, listen some of us are going the mall, the prof. said that you guys need to get stuff for school, so if you're coming hurry up and get ready we're leavin' in ten minutes." With that Scott slammed the door shut.

"Bastard." John mumbled

End flashback

* * *

What in bloody hell makes that stuck up prick think that oi want to go the bloody mall, I'll go when Rem gets back, we're bound to find it eventually, how can ya miss a huge indoor shopping centre?

"John!" Scott yelled from down the corridor.

Scowling John yelled back, "what!"

"We're goin'! c'mon!"

"Piss off preppy! I'll go later!"

"No, you'll come now you don't know the way."

"I'm pretty sure my geography skills will 'elp me find a huge indoor shopping centre, if not that, maybe the signs sayin' Bayville shopping centre this way!"

"Fine! Be a stubborn brat then, don't phone up saying you're lost and can I come and help!"

"Wouldn't phone you up if I was stranded in the middle of a crop circle surrounded by little green aliens! Who want to probe me and shove stuff up my arse!"

Wanda, Rogue, Jean (who didn't make it to the mall before, instead she had settled for coffee and Deni's a fifteen minute drive away), Kurt, Morph, Alex and Tessa were all standing behind Scott, smirking, or in the case of Alex and Morph in fits of laughter. Scott turned around seeing the small audience, scowling he growled, sounding very much like Wolverine, "c'mon."

Jean's face darkened slightly, "what about Remy? He's still talking to the professor, isn't he helping to drive a couple of people?"

"There are signs."

This time it was Jean turn to scowl. "I'm staying behind, I suddenly don't feel like going to the mall." With that she turned around a disappeared down the corridor.

Wanda smirked, "Me and Rogue are gonna catch you up, we aren't ready yet, I'll drive down later, see you there preppy. C'mon Rogue, lets see if John wants to come with us." Wanda walked past Scott and down to John's room, followed by Rogue. Morph, Alex and Tessa stayed were they were, and grinned as Scott marched past them.

Scott had getting everyone who was going the mall out the front door, and mentally adding up who would need to drive, Jean-Paul was taking Alison, Kitty, Tabby and Amara, Tessa had agreed to drive Alex, Kurt, Morph and Rahne while he was taking Alex, Bobby, and Sam. Roberto and Ray were going to get a lift in later and Lorna was going with Wanda and Rogue. Jamie was waiting for Remy and John said he would rather 'wait for the little green aliens' when Jean had come back up, asking if he wanted to go. Just as Scott was about to go out the door Remy came out of the lift alone.

"Hey sparky, d'y know where John is?" Remy said walking towards the door.

"Waiting for little green aliens apparently." With that Scott left, leaving a very confused Remy.

Slowly Remy made his way upstairs, trying to work out … everything, he was in a mansion full of mutants, one of which hated him and was going to go to a school were the students had no idea that they were mutants… how the hell did they manage that? His family had no idea where he was; the last time he spoke to them face to face was at the end of January.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Rem? Y' in 'ere frere?" Henri cautiously opened the door to his little brothers room, the 'accident' had exactly two weeks ago, Theo was still in hospital, but had woken up and was asking about Remy, who refused to go to the hospital. "Rem?" looking over to the balcony windows he noticed they were unlocked. _The roof. _One of the few places Remy could find peace in the house, Henri had found Remy on the roof years ago, when he was looking for some peace away from the guild, more specifically his Pere, to this day Henri was the only person that knew were Remy would 'disappear' to.Silently Henri climbed up onto the roof, and saw his brother laying on the shingle, eyes closed, both hands under his head, his left leg was straight, while the right was bent up. He was wearing black jeans and a metal belt, his chequered converse and a red and black shirt with no coat or jacket. Henri could see Remy breathe in the air; it was freezing!

Henri almost fell off the roof when Remy spoke, "wha's up Henri?" Remy's eyes were still closed, he hadn't moved an inch, he wasn't even shivering.

"Dieu, Rem! Ya tryin' ta scare m' frere, no wonder everyone t'nks y' de future of de guil' non? Wha' ya doin up 'ere frere? Aren' y' col'" Henri sat down next to Remy looking out towards the city, all the lights were on, and the Mississippi was shining, it was beautiful. "I c'n see why y' come up 'ere, 's peaceful…. Tante's worried bout'y Rem, Pere's jus' upset, y' an' Theo gave 'im a scare y' know, t'ink 'e finally realised we're not untouchable." Henri turned to look at his brother; his eyes were open now, looking up at the sky, and the stars. "Rem, y' know it wasn' y' fault, Bella don' blame y', I saw 'er befo' she was visitin', Theo. She says it was Julian's fault, she's worried 'bout y', we all are Rem."

"Don' be." Remy replied, in an even voice, "I c'n take care of m'self Henri. Y' know I can."

"Oui dat I do, mais y' still mon petit frere, je vous inquiétez de vous, je ne pouvez pas l'aider." (Yes that I do, but you are still my little brother, I worry about you, I cannot help it)

"vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai fait Henri, je n'avez eu aucune commande, je pourriez de Theo blessé, je pourriez de tué leur." (You did not see what I did Henri, I had no control, I could of hurt Theo, I could of killed them.)

"mais vous pas , vous les avez juste assommés, et ils ont mérité cela, essayant au d'acculer vous et le Theo comme cela." (But you did not, you just knocked them out, and they deserved that, trying to corner you and Theo like that.)

Remy shifted slightly, "no one deserved dat… dey were terrified."

Sighing Henri looked back over to the city. "Rem y' carn't blame y'self pour dis, Julian shot Theo not y', y' protected Theo, an' from wha' Eti tells m' Theo's de one who got y' both in detention in de firs' place. It's not y' fault."

"Oui, it is…. Julian only attacked me cos of what 'appened at de docks, he was stripped of 'is position in de guil', 'e's basically a lackey now, an' all dat 'appened ta me was a slap on the wrist and a tellin' off,"

Henri couldn't believe what he was hearing, turning back around to Remy he said exasperated "'e attacked y' den t' y' idiot! It's 'is own fault! Dieu Remy! De guil' leaders know dis!"

Remy sat up and looked directly at his older brother, "Oui dey know dat, but others don'! Henri… y' know dis has started de fightin' again, an' 's m' fault! An' don' say it isn' I 'ear enough of dat from Tante! Y' know wha' I overheard yesterday? Some t'evies were goin' ta attack an assassin in board daylight! De only t'ing dat stopped dem was de fact Oncle Jacque's 'eard dem t'!"

Henri stared at his brother, he'd heard of little things happening, nothing like this though, no actual blindingly obvious attacks. "Rem… I…. Dey were jus' bein' stupid… nothin' will actually happen…"

"Don' be stupid Henri! Y' know someone will do somethin' against one of de guil's and start de fightin' all over again."

"we'll sort it out…" Remy cut in,

"Doin' wha'? 'm already bein' forced ta marry Bella, I t'ink even de guil's drew de line at bigamy!"

"Don' be stupid… c'mon it's freezin' lets go an get some coffee, y' still not smokin'?"

Sighing Remy got up, "Oui, not smoked in over a year. After y'." Remy said, bowing and gesturing to the end of the roof.

End Flashback

* * *

"Remy!" Jamie ran out one of the rooms further down the corridor, "can we go out! Professor Xavier said we could!"

Remy smiled, "did 'e, well, as soon as y' ready we'll go oui?"

"Oui!" mimicking Remy, Jamie turned around and sprinted back down the corridor. When Remy reached his room he saw John on one bed, playing with two lighters, and half of their stuff laying around the room.

"it's like we never moved." Remy said looking at the mess around him.

"Hey Cajun, who do you think oi should name Ally? This silver zippo one or this steel tribally one one?"

"y' know, sometimes I worry about y' den dat feelin passes. Why did Scott say y' were waitin' for little green aliens."

"Oh he was bein' a tosser, so oi told him oi'd rather have green aliens shove things up my arse than ask him for help. Almost everyones gone the mall, you wanna go, Wanda, Rogue and Lorna are getting ready to go and Jamie's been jumpin' up and down like he's on happy pills or somethin'."

"yer, sure c'mon let's go." Turning back around Remy walked to a set of draws and picked up his wallet. John got up and followed, finally deciding that the silver one should be called Amy.


	31. Chapter 30: The Brotherhood

First of all I am so sorry this has taken so long to do I had major, major writers block, I've done this chapter 8 times so I've split it and I'm still iffy on it

B'hood 

Archlight – Phillippa Sontag (yes I know she's really a marauder but I wanted to use her and I was running out of people for the b'hood so… maybe I'll convert her later?)

Longshot - ????

Forge - ???? not on marvel website so suggestions? Anyone know what he's called in evo?

* * *

**Chapter thirty**

**The brotherhood**

Lance looked over to his right, he'd been in the mall for near enough an hour with Magneto's new guys, Carol Danvers had been shopping in Oasis for there quarters of an hour, Todd and Pietro where standing next to him, Fred had drawn the short straw and was acting as human clothes rack for Carol. Forge, Archlight and Longshot had disappeared a while ago, looking for jackets or something. Sighing Lance looked over to the entrance of the mall, watching random people walk in, waiting to see if the x-men would arrive in all their 'glory'.

Pietro was thinking along the same lines, but was waiting for someone in particular to walk in. His sister. It was a slim chance that they'd both decide to come to the mall on the same day, but still she was his sister, just because she left doesn't mean he didn't care. She was his twin, and he missed her, though he would never admit it to anyone, let alone her. At first Pietro hated her for leaving, but then he realised he didn't 'hate' her he was just upset with her for leaving, without even telling him. His Father had forbidden him from seeing Wanda since she joined the x-men, but if they ran into each other in the mall they couldn't avoid each other…. Could they?

"Right onto the next shop boys!" Caroline walked out with Fred who was carrying five bags.

"Haven't you got everything yet? How much stuff did ya get?" Lance leaned back onto the glass of the display window scowling slightly. He hated the mall.

"I've not even got started yet, that was just a warm up, c'mon!" Carol walked passed them onto the next shop. Pietro and Lance groaned and followed suit.

Meanwhile Longshot and Forge were sitting in McDonalds having a McFlurry.

"D'ya think Danvers has emerged from that shop yet?" Longshot said.

"Dunno… we'll phone them later and find out?"

"Whatever." Longshot shrugged.

"Whatever what?" Archlight sat down next to Forge with a large fries.

"Finding if Pietro and Lance managed to escape from Danvers and that shop." Longshot answered.

"Oh… want one?" Archlight nodded towards her fries.

"Sure." Forge reached over and took a handful.

Archlight's mouth dropped open. "Hey!"

Just then the other half of the gang appeared, poor Blob still carrying bags with girly butterflies plastered all over them.

"Wow! fries yo!" Toddd 'bounced' onto a chair looking hungrily at the fries.

"Keep yer dirty mits offa my fries, and yer tongue for that matter!" Archlight practically jumped over her fries to protect them.

"Oh." Todd sobbed, "just one yo."

"No, go buy yer own. I'm not loosin' anymore of my fries."

"I'mstarvin',I'mgoin'togetsomethintoeat.youcomin'?" Pietro asked looking at Lance and Carol.

(i'm starving, I'm goin' to get something to eat you coming?)

"What?" Carol scrunched her nose and tilted her head slightly.

"Do y-ou wa-nt some-thi-ing to e-at?" Pietro asked frustrated

"Y-es, I am n-ot st-up-id, or do y-ou ha-ve some-th-ing wr-ong wi-th y-ou?" Carol said, like she was talking to a two year old.

Pietro opened his mouth to make a smart retort but Lance was one step ahead and saw the fight that would eventually break out and quickly stepped in, "okay, c'mon lets get something to eat, I'm starving." Pushing Pietro slightly towards the McDonald's counter. muttering "why do i hang around with you guys?"


	32. Chapter 31: Confrontations

i'm so so so so so so so sorry its been so long! i had a majorly bad writers block absolutly nothing came into my head! NOTHING! anyway heres the next chgap enjoy it''s not the best i just felt so bad for leaving you guys hanging so here it is read and review please suggestions always welcome!

* * *

**Chapter thirty-one**

**Confrontations**

John and Remy were grinning; both were sitting in the rec. room playing poker with Jamie (who they were helping) Kurt, Morph and Alex. Their game had been interrupted by Scott pounding in like an Elephant on a rampage complaining about God knows what, or in this case what God, Remy and John know.

"I mean I wasn't the one who started it they did!" Scott yelled to Bobby who had inadvertently become the target of his frustrations after asking if he was okay.

Bobby sighed, "yer but you did sorta…"

"I did nothing! It was them two clowns over there!" Scott threw his right arm up gesturing to Remy and John who where suppressing fits of laughter. "They where talking to the Brotherhood! The Bortherhood!"

"What a terrible crime we've committed! Talkin' t' other people in a mall of all places! We shoul' go to a confessional John."

"ya know mate I think ya right I mean talking to other people our age in a mall food court of all places we should know better. It's like staring a random fight in a mall food hall."

"y' mean like goin up t' someone an' accusin' dem of 'stealing de newbies'"

"I did not say that!" Scott yelled.

"oui y' did jus' not in dem words."

"yer it was more like 'back you F…."

"Stormy's comin'"

"What oh…" At that moment Ororo walked in, looking poignantly at John.

"Hey guys just coming to tell you all were eating dinner outside today, do any of you know were Wanda, Rogue, Lorna and Jean are?"

"t'ink dey're outside by dat gazebo t'ing." Using random hand gestures to describe where he ment, "'s out dey're somewhere."

John smirked "very eloquent."

"Merci beaucoup, did'n know y' vocabulary went dat far."

"Oi surprice even myself sometimes."

"dat can' be hard."

Storm rolled her eyes at the two and was about to leave when she noticed what game the boys where playing. "Poker? You're teaching Jamie how to play poker?"

"oui, poker was de secon' card game I learn't ta play."

Scott raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was the first?"

Grinning Remy looked directly at Scott, "Cheat. But pokers better. Though in dis case we're playin' pour skittles de red ones are de worst s' dey're only worth 10 cents but de green one are de best an are worth a dollar, an if y' really wanna be darin' one of Jeanies cookies is worth 4 dollars." Scott scowled and started to sulk in his chair.

Ororo gave Remy a cautioning look and left the room. Passing Logan who was heading her way.

"Shades in there?" Logan asked nodding at the rec. room.

"Yes, Remy's in there too so make sure you don't start world war three when you go in."

Logan grunted and carried on down the hall, suddenly there was a loud bang from the rec. room followed by several raised voices. When Logan finally got to the room John had his hands over Jamie's ears Kurt and Bobby were holding back Scott while Alex and Morph where holding back Remy. Both boys where glaring at each other.

"Skittles aren' de only t'ings I can blow y' prat an' next time I won' trow it above y' head!"

"Good! Then I have a perfect excuse to kill you! You little bastard."

Logan leaned against the doorframe waiting for one of them to notice his arrival, neither of them did.

"Would you stop actin' like y've got a ten foot pole shoved up y' arse, who de hell d'ya t'ink ya are?"

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked, he defiantly liked this kid. Just then three people arrived to end the show. Ororo, Hank and Warren where staring wide-eyed at the little scene.

"Boys!" Hank yelled.

Scott immediately straitened and looked over at the door were three teachers and Warren stood. A look of shock washed over his face immediately and he pointed over at Remy. Logan raised his eyebrows daring him to pin the blame on Remy, and almost as soon as the arm went up it came back down again.

Remy took a deep breath and straightened up a little slower, Alex's arm still on his shoulder and Morph standing on the other side holding onto his elbow. Looking over to the door Remy saw Logan leaning against the door and Ororo staring at him disbelievingly. Feeling slightly ashamed he looked down refusing to meet her eyes again.


End file.
